BECAUSE OF A BOY by cutestkidsmom in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é o filho de um pai autista. Bella é a mãe de um filho autista. O que acontece quando seus caminhos se cruzam. Eles podem encontrar paz e amor com o caos?
1. Cruzando caminhos

**Because of a Boy**

**Título Traduzido: **Por causa de um menino

**Autora: **cutestkidsmom

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance / Dor / Conforto

**Censura: **+ 13

**Sinopse: **_Edward é o filho de um pai autista. Bella é a mãe de um filho autista. O que acontece quando seus caminhos se cruzam? Eles podem encontrar paz e amor com o caos?_

* * *

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**cutestkidsmom**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**cutestkidsmom**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Cruzando caminhos**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu estava atualmente correndo para o centro da cidade para encontrar um cliente quando acidentalmente derramei café sobre toda a camisa branca brilhante que eu usava. É claro que eu poderia ter enviado a minha irmã e assistente pessoal, Alice, para pegar uma para mim, mas isso teria transformado uma tarefa simples de dez minutos em um desfile de moda de uma hora de duração.

"Apenas me deixe na calçada, Felix. Eu entrarei e pegarei uma camisa e sairei em um minuto".

"Muito bom, senhor." Ele disse quando estacionou na frente da Bergdorf.

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção ao meu redor, já que continuei recebendo mensagens de texto a cada minuto do meu pai ou Tanya, minha parceira de negócios. Eu realmente deveria ter prestado mais atenção. Mas se eu tivesse, minha vida nunca teria mudado da maneira como mudou.

"AI!" Eu gritei quando algo me atingiu na perna.

"Oh, caramba, eu sinto muito, senhor, eu não tive a intenção de acertar o seu gastrocnêmio*****." Uma pequena voz se ajustou cheia de remorso e chocante conhecimento agarrou minha atenção.

_*__Gastrocnêmio__ é um músculo que fica na região posterior da perna abaixo dos joelhos e recobre outro músculo chamado sóleo._

Virei-me e fiquei cara a cara com um menino que não poderia ser mais velho do que seis anos. Ele tinha cabelo castanho perfeitamente arrumado, grandes olhos azuis penetrantes, e estava vestido com um tipo de terno semelhante ao meu.

"Uhm, está tudo bem." Olhei em volta e não vi nenhum adulto com ele. "Você está sozinho?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, "Como eu posso estar sozinho quando estou falando com você?" Ele pergunta como se fosse óbvio. Mas ele está certo.

"OK, sabe tudo, eu quis dizer, você veio aqui sozinho?"

Isso pareceu registrar-se como uma pergunta lógica. "Estou aqui com a minha mãe, ela está ali." Ele se vira e aponta, e eu olho na direção.

"Há tipo 15 mulheres lá, qual é a sua?" Eu ouço suas risadas. "O que é tão engraçado?" Eu pergunto.

"Nenhuma delas é MINHA, eu não possuo pessoas. A escravidão foi abolida em 1865." Ele balança a cabeça e eu sinto uma calorosa familiaridade nesta situação.

"Meu nome é Edward, qual é o seu?" Eu pergunto quando seguro minha mão estendida para ele em saudação.

Ele me olha com suspeita, "Como eu sei que você é quem você diz que é?"

Eu dou de ombros, "Chama-se confiança".

"Mamãe me disse para nunca confiar em estranhos." Ele dá um passo para trás e enfia as mãos nos seus bolsos.

"Sua mãe é uma mulher muito inteligente. Eu certamente gostaria de poder conhecê-la e dizer a ela que jovem inteligente ela está criando".

Isso faz com que ele sorria. "Ela está bem..."

Ele estava prestes a apontar novamente quando ouvi sons agudos provenientes de uma mulher em pânico. "SEBASTIAN! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? SEBASTIAN!"

Olhei para o pequeno advogado ao meu lado e vi um leve rubor aparecer em suas bochechas. "Você é Sebastian?" Eu sussurro. Ele acena.

Eu vejo sua mãe exausta vir correndo através de um emaranhado de roupas. "Sebastian Charles Swan!" Ela pára em frente a ele e se ajoelha. Percebi como ela fecha os olhos, respira fundo e, quando começa a falar, ela está calma.

"Você não pode fugir assim. Eu já lhe disse tantas vezes os perigos de vagar por aí. Você assusta a mamãe quando faz isso. Você é meu menino especial e eu te amo muito. Se as pessoas soubessem como você é maravilhoso, eles o levariam de mim." Ela beija a bochecha dele e o abraça com todo o seu corpo.

Eu vejo o menino ficar tenso no início, mas quando sua mãe o apertou mais forte, ele visivelmente relaxa.

"Senhorita?" Eu interrompo, simplesmente querendo me certificar que tudo estava bem antes de eu sair.

Ela olha para mim com esses grandes olhos castanhos escuros. Ela é uma mulher forte, você pode dizer só de olhar para os seus olhos de soldado. "Oh, desculpe por não vê-lo." Ela se levanta e esfrega suas calças.

"Este é Edward, ele me diz para confiar nele, mas você disse para não confiar nele, então eu não confiei." As palavras de Sebastian são quase robóticas. Seus olhos movem como se ele estivesse lendo e repetindo.

"Isso mesmo, querido, e eu fico contente." Ela beija o topo da sua cabeça e se vira para mim. "Obrigada por não sequestrar meu filho, Edward. Sebastian aqui tem uma tendência a vagar. Ele não quer, mas ele não pode evitar. Ele vai para onde sua mente o leva." Ela sorri orgulhosa. Ela não é nada como a mãe estressada que eu vi alguns minutos atrás.

"Está tudo bem." Meu telefone vibra e eu o atendo, "Tanya, eu estou indo, aguente firme e simplesmente os encante até que eu chegue aí... tudo bem, tanto faz... ok... adeus." Reviro meus olhos.

"Você tem a mesma cara que minha mãe faz sempre que o meu pai liga para ela." Sebastian diz inocentemente. "Você não deve gostar muito de Tanya. Minha mãe odeia o meu pai".

"Eu não o odeio, Seb, você sabe disso." Ela olha para mim se desculpando. "Eu não odeio, eu e ele simplesmente não funcionamos, sabe?"

Eu sorrio, é claro que eu sei. Quem não esteve em um relacionamento fracassado ou não antes? "Claro".

"Eu sou Bella, a propósito, e você conhece Sebastian." Com a apresentação, ele levanta sua pequena mão com um propósito e eu a balanço.

"Aí, agora nós fomos formalmente apresentados pela minha mãe, portanto, já não somos estranhos e podemos conversar regularmente." Meus olhos se arregalam com as suas palavras. Eu ouvi Bella rir.

"OK, menino especial, vamos. Nós já tomamos tempo suficiente deste homem." Ela acena e vai embora. Aquele menino me lembra alguém. Eu fiquei tentando desesperadamente descobrir isso muito tempo depois que saí.

**~ O ~**

"Pelo amor de Deus, você está quase 15 minutos atrasado, Edward!" Tanya rosna quando eu entro no escritório.

"Cuidado, Tanya!" Eu aponto para ela e seu rosto muda de raiva para sensual.

"Eu sinto muito, querido, você me deixou toda nervosa. Onde você estava, afinal?" Ela dança seu dedo na minha gravata.

"Na Bergdorf, eu disse isso a você." Eu recuo.

"Bem, nós precisamos ir. Nosso cliente está aqui, mas você quer jantar depois?" Ela bate seus cílios de uma maneira paqueradora que eu só acho ridícula.

"Não, vamos".

Eu namorei Tanya por alguns anos. Eu achava que era amor, até que eu a encontrei no meu escritório sendo batida pelo MEU ex-cliente, Allistar Holmes. Desnecessário dizer que a visão dela me deixa enjoado, mas ela não me deixa comprar sua parte, então eu estou preso a ela por enquanto.

"Você sempre diz que não, isso já dura uma eternidade, quando você vai me perdoar e me dar outra chance?" Ela murmura.

"Vamos ver." Eu olho brevemente para o meu calendário. "Oh, ok, eu posso encaixá-la na minha agenda de nunca." Eu sorrio e corro até a sala da diretoria. Eu a ouço xingar e seus saltos batendo atrás de mim.

Durante toda a reunião, eu continuo recebendo mensagens de texto do meu pai:

'_Você sabia que um caracol pode dormir por 3 anos?' ~ Pai_

Balancei minha cabeça, ri e enviei uma mensagem de volta. _'Muito legal.' ~ Edward_

'_Não é, no entanto, eu me pergunto se ele sonha. Vou pesquisar mais isso, eu o deixarei saber.' ~ Pai._

'_Parece ótimo' ~ Edward_

A reunião foi inútil, o cliente estava perfeitamente feliz com o caminho que a nossa empresa estava tomando para promover seu produto. Eles simplesmente queriam nos deixar saber que estavam observando. Essa é uma tática tão estúpida.

**~ O ~**

Eu estava fazendo o jantar quando meu telefone tocou. Olhei para a hora. "18hs em ponto." Murmurei enquanto atendia. "Ei, pai".

"Boa noite, Edward, como foi o seu dia?"

"Ótimo, e o seu?"

"Decepcionante".

"Oh? Por quê?"

"Não há nenhuma maneira de saber se um caracol sonha." Ele suspira.

"Eu sinto muito, pai, talvez seja algo no qual você pode trabalhar?"

"Talvez, mas não é provável. Estou muito ocupado com outros projetos".

"Como o quê?"

"Você sabia que um peixe-dourado grávido é chamado de 'twit'?" Ele claramente esteve seguindo alguma coisa. Não há nenhum ponto em lembrá-lo. Isto é o que ele é.

"Eu sei agora." Eu digo divertido.

"Além disso, eu estava assistindo a um documentário às 16hs15min. hoje e aprendi que cavalos não podem vomitar. Eu nunca soube disso, você sabia disso, Edward?"

"Não, eu não sabia, mas, novamente, você me ensina algo novo".

"Oh, eu tenho que ir, filho, o jantar está pronto e são 18hs20min., eu tenho que ir." Ele fala com pressa. É a mesma coisa todas as noites.

"OK. Amo você, pai, falo com você mais tarde".

"Amo você, Edward, tchau".

E ele desliga.

**~ O ~**

Às 21hs meu telefone toca novamente.

"Olá." Eu digo, sabendo muito bem quem é.

"Boa noite, Edward, como foi o seu jantar?"

"Ótimo, pai, eu tive bife, batatas e cenouras. O que você teve?"

"Sua mãe fez carne assada. Estava deliciosa. Mas nenhuma batata, eu não gosto delas".

"Sim, eu me lembro. Então, diga-me alguma coisa, pai?"

Ele ri, "Em 1983, um artista japonês fez uma cópia da Monalisa em um pão torrado".

"De jeito nenhum?" Isso era definitivamente legal.

"Eu não minto, Edward, você sabe disso." Ele diz seriamente.

"Eu sei, desculpe. O que mais?"

"Noz-moscada é venenosa se injetada por via intravenosa".

"É bom saber, pai".

"É bom saber disso".

"Mais uma, pai".

"Hmm, vamos ver. JÁ SEI! Há uma cidade em Newfoundland, Canadá, chamada Dildo".

Eu irrompi em gargalhadas. "Isso é hilário. Eu quero ir para lá agora".

"É um nome divertido, mas não podemos ir agora. Meu programa é em um minuto e eu estou ocupado amanhã".

"OK, bem, em outro momento então, pai".

"Sim, nós teremos que planejar isso, no entanto." Sua voz está atada em advertência. Ele nunca iria a qualquer lugar a não ser que estivesse perfeitamente organizado.

"Claro. Ok, pai, é hora de ir, falarei com você de manhã, eu te amo".

"Sim, na parte da manhã, sete horas. Boa noite, filho, eu te amo".

E ele desliga.

**~ O ~**

Eu nunca me preocupava em definir meu despertador. Meu pai é o meu despertador. Sete da manhã. Meu telefone toca.

"Bom dia, pai." Eu resmungo sonolento.

"Edward, você não está acordado ainda?" Ele pergunta surpreso.

"Eu não consegui ir para a cama até tarde, pai, eu tinha um monte de trabalho".

"Oh, Edward, isso é inaceitável! Dormir é importante. Você não dirigirá esta manhã, não é? É um fato científico que 1,9 milhões de pessoas têm acidentes relacionados a fadiga ao ano".

"Não se preocupe, Felix me levará. Eu estou bem, pai, você não precisa se preocupar tanto".

Ele suspira, "Eu sei que você é um adulto. Eu não deveria interferir na forma como você conduz a sua vida. Sua mãe me diz isso e eu sei disso, mas algo dentro de mim não pode aceitar isso. É uma sensação desconfortável".

"Você é meu pai, é simplesmente natural ser protetor e eu te amo por isso, sério".

"Tudo bem, eu aceito isso, Edward, obrigado. Agora, vá beber uma xícara de café e comer algo com uma grande quantidade de vitamina C. O tempo está ficando mais frio e eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado".

"Obrigado, pai, falo com você depois. Amo você".

"Eu também te amo, Edward, tchau".

E ele desliga.

**~ O ~**

"Bom dia, Edward." Tanya ronrona quando eu entro.

"Seja como for, eu preciso de café antes de lidar com você." Eu resmungo e caminho até a cozinha para me servir uma caneca.

"Ficou acordado até mais tarde?" Tanya diz quando entra na cozinha com sua caneca vazia e a coloca ao lado da minha.

"Algo assim." Eu encho nossas canecas.

"Grande encontro, ou algo assim?" Reviro meus olhos para a sua curiosidade.

"Não, e não seria da sua conta se eu ESTIVESSE em um." Eu rapidamente ajeitei minha caneca com açúcar e um pouco de leite.

"Então, você provavelmente estava no telefone com seu pai até as primeiras horas da manhã. Eu costumava odiar isso quando dormia na sua casa, todas as ligações." Ela bufa. "Eu não sei como você faz isso".

"Felizmente, é um problema com o qual você NUNCA terá que lidar novamente." Eu sorrio maliciosamente para ela enquanto saio.

Antes de eu virar a porta, ela me bate com um soco verbal. "Não é sua culpa que seu pai seja retardado, Edward, é responsabilidade da sua mãe. Você precisa viver sua vida e dizer a ele para se afastar".

Eu giro tão rapidamente que metade do meu café quente derrama da minha caneca e na minha camisa... de novo. Eu não sinto isso, tudo o que eu sinto é raiva. Tanya cruzou a linha. Eu ando até ela e olho em seus olhos mortos.

"Você não fala sobre o meu pai, você não fala sobre ninguém que eu conheço. Nós nunca daríamos certo, Tanya, por causa do seu coração podre. Meu pai não é retardado, ele é especial, ele é AUTISTA." Eu cuspi as palavras para ela. "Você faria bem em fechar sua boca. Você fala de coisas que você não conhece, de coisas que você não entende e tem zero desejo de tentar entender. Então, enquanto eu estiver preso a trabalhar com você todos os dias, eu sugiro que você faça o seu melhor para NÃO falar comigo, porque eu juro por Deus, Tanya, mulher ou não, eu baterei totalmente em você".

Eu bato minha caneca na pia, quebrando a porcelana, e saio da cozinha direto para os elevadores e para fora do edifício. Eu tomo uma respiração profunda. A brisa do outono envia uma onda de alívio para os meus pulmões e um frio na minha pele.

Eu rio pensando no meu pai esta manhã e sua advertência sobre o tempo ficando mais frio.

Felix sai do carro e abre a porta. "Para onde, chefe?"

Eu olho para a minha camisa e depois para Felix. "Bergdorf." Eu digo e rio. Ele sorri e eu entro.

**~ O ~**

Meu pai envia algumas mensagens de texto com fatos enquanto estou comprando uma camisa nova. Eu decido comprar algumas e simplesmente armazená-las em meu escritório. Claramente, eu sou um desajeitado.

"Olá, Edward, é bom vê-lo novamente." Eu me viro e encontro Sebastian olhando para mim com os olhos brilhando e uma mão estendida.

Eu timidamente estendo a mão e a balanço, durante todo o tempo procurando pela sua mãe.

"É rude não olhar para alguém nos olhos quando eles estão falando com você." Ele suspira. "Você tem problemas com isso também?" Ele pergunta timidamente. Eu olho imediatamente em seus olhos inocentes.

"Eu sinto muito, Sebastian, você está certo, isso é rude. Eu só estava procurando pela sua mãe".

Ele dá de ombros, "Eu vaguei de novo, mas eu vou encontrá-la, não se preocupe. Ela se preocupa".

Eu fico olhando para esse menino familiar, uma sensação de casa abraça meu coração quando eu falo com ele.

"Ok, Sebastian, vamos encontrar sua mãe e você pode me dizer sobre si mesmo enquanto nós procuramos, soa bem?" Ele pensa por um minuto, em seguida, acena em concordância.

Eu procuro na área dos Homens tão completamente quanto possível, enquanto seguro a mão de Sebastian. Seu aperto é forte, inabalável.

"Meu nome é Sebastian Charles Swan, eu tenho seis anos de idade, mas farei sete em 31 de outubro. Eu nasci no dia de Halloween. Você sabia que o Halloween também é conhecido como a Véspera do Dia de Todos os Santos?"

Eu na verdade sabia disso pelo meu pai. "Sim, eu sabia".

Ele sorri para mim impressionado. "Você deve ser muito inteligente, Edward. Você alguma vez vaga por aí?"

Eu dou de ombros, "Não, não normalmente, mas meu pai é famoso por vagar".

Ele balança a cabeça, "Isso é ruim, e eu desejo que pudesse parar isso. Minha mãe nunca fica muito brava comigo. Acho que ela só fica com medo que eu seja pego porque eu sou especial".

Eu rio, "Você é especial, e você tem super poderes?" Eu pergunto, esperando aliviar o clima. Ele parece tão triste de repente por se perder.

"Isso é um absurdo, Edward; super poderes são para quadrinhos. Isto é a vida real." Ele pára de andar, mas gesticula para eu me dobrar ao seu nível. Eu me dobro e ele sussurra, "Mas minha mãe me diz que minha mente é como um quebra-cabeça e só as pessoas mais surpreendentes podem entendê-la. Ela também diz que meu coração precisa ser protegido das pessoas más. É por isso que eu tenho que ir para uma escola onde eu seja compreendido." Ele pisca para mim como se tivesse acabado de me contar o maior segredo do mundo.

Quem é esse menino? Ele é incrível! Depois de caminhar ao redor da loja por uma meia hora, eu vejo Bella no balcão de atendimento ao cliente. Sua cabeça está nas suas mãos e ela está chorando em seu telefone.

"Oh, pai, eu sabia, um dia destes alguém o levaria." Ela era uma bagunça.

"Vá para a sua mãe, Sebastian." Eu digo, mas ele não vai soltar a minha mão.

"Venha comigo, Edward?" Ele pede e eu não posso dizer que não.

Bato no ombro de Bella levemente, mas ela pula, de qualquer maneira. Ela olha para mim e suspira quando vê Sebastian segurando minha mão. "Eu o achei, pai." Ela diz ao telefone e, em seguida, empurra-o em sua bolsa.

"OH, DEUS, OBRIGADA!" Ela o pega e seus braços e o levanta. Seus soluços silenciam depois de algum tempo. Vejo Sebastian docemente acariciá-la e tentar acalmá-la.

Eu estive aqui antes. Cinco anos atrás, meu pai estava em uma feira com a minha mãe, irmã e eu, e ele se afastou. Nós não conseguimos encontrá-lo, nós procuramos por horas. Minha mãe chorou muito e chamou a polícia. Não foi até que um bombeiro nos escoltou até a roda gigante que encontramos meu pai a consertando. Ele sorriu para nós, impressionado que a consertou. Minha mãe o abraçou com tanta força e soluçou em seu peito. Ele a acalmou até que ela parou.

"Bella?" Eu interrompi.

Ela olhou para mim e enxugou seus olhos, "Obrigada novamente, Edward. Sinto muito se ele foi inconveniente para você".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, ele não foi. Ele me lembra muito o meu pai. É meio legal".

Ela sorri amavelmente, "Ele é o meu mundo inteiro. Eu não posso imaginar perdê-lo".

Eu entendo o que ela quer dizer. "Eu entendo, eu realmente entendo".

Ela estreita seus olhos e franze os lábios. Eu posso dizer que ela está me avaliando. "Eu acho que você simplesmente pode entender, Edward".

Olho para Sebastian e depois de volta para Bella. Então eu decido sentar ao lado dele. "Você sabia que um cavalo não pode vomitar?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele balança a cabeça, "Eu vi isso em um documentário na outra noite. Minha mãe me deixa assisti-lo!"

Eu sabia que esse menino era familiar, ele era apenas uma versão menor de um homem que eu conhecia por toda a minha vida.

"Foi ontem às 16hs15min., não foi?"

Seu sorriso era radiante. "SIM, VOCÊ VIU TAMBÉM?" Ele gritou com alegria.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, "Não, meu pai viu. Ele me ligou ontem à noite para falar sobre isso".

"Eu quero conhecer seu pai, ele parece inteligente como você, Edward".

Bella ri, "Ok, Sebastian, são quase meio-dia e nós precisamos ir comer, certo?"

Ele olha para o relógio e eu vejo o pânico. "Mãe, nós temos dez minutos, nós não conseguiremos pegar um táxi e chegar a algum lugar para comer na hora".

Vejo Bella tomar uma respiração instável. A programação não poderia desviar, isso levaria a um colapso.

"É uma coisa boa que eu tenho um carro privado e um motorista que pode nos levar a qualquer lugar a tempo então, não é?" Eu digo e sou recompensado com dois sorrisos aliviados.

"Oh, Edward, você tem certeza?" Bella pergunta.

"Sim, mas é melhor nos apressarmos." Eu olho para Sebastian. "Quer uma carona de cavalinho?"

Ele acena e eu o levanto e viro para Bella, "Vamos, mãe, nós temos um horário a cumprir." Eu digo em tom de brincadeira.

Ela se mantém conosco facilmente e, quando chegamos ao carro, eu digo a Felix para correr para o restaurante respeitável mais próximo.

Nós chegamos com dois minutos de sobra.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Eu sou uma mãe de um filho autista. Eu lido com famílias autistas e vejo as lutas que eles enfrentam. Esta história é sobre duas pessoas que vivem suas vidas com uma pessoa autista. Um deles é um filho, e uma é uma mãe. Seus caminhos cruzam e, juntos, eles aprendem como, com amor, você pode encontrar a paz entre o caos._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Para quem não sabe, hoje é o Dia Mundial de Conscientização do Autismo (World Autism Awareness Day), então eu quis começar a postar essa história hoje._

_Essa história é linda e espero que todos vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu. Minha intenção é postá-la uma vez por semana._

_Thank you to __**cutestkidsmom**__ for allowing me to translate this story!_

_Quanto às fics que estão paradas no meu perfil, já consegui traduzir todos os capítulos de uma delas e voltarei a postar em breve, vou fazer isso com todas elas para que não haja mais interrupções, só peço que vc's continuem tendo paciência pq todas elas serão finalizadas._

_Espero que vc's continuem por aqui._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Respirar

**Capítulo 2 – Respirar**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Meu despertador me acorda às 06hs30min. exatamente. Esfrego meus olhos cansados. Foi uma longa noite, Sebastian teve uma noite agitada. Eu tropeço para fora da cama e caminho até o banheiro. Faço a minha rotina antes de acordar meu filho. Vou ao banheiro, lavo minhas mãos e rosto, escovo meus dentes e cabelo, visto um jeans e uma camiseta.

Entro em seu quarto e o vejo dormindo pacificamente dobrado firmemente em seus lençóis do espaço. Sorrio com pesar, eu gostaria de não ter que acordá-lo.

Eu me ajoelho ao lado da sua cama e gentilmente passo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Levante-se e brilhe, minha luz do sol." Eu sussurro perto do seu ouvido.

Suas pálpebras vibram, ele resmunga, mas ele não se move. Eu olho para o relógio, 06hs55min. "Cinco minutos até às 07hs, Sebastian." Eu sussurro novamente.

Seus olhos abrem preguiçosamente e ele me dá um sorriso torto, "Bom dia, mamãe".

"Bom dia, anjo." Beijo suas bochechas perfeitamente inchadas. "Suas roupas estão separadas. Vou fazer o seu café da manhã, vejo você lá embaixo em 15 minutos".

Ele balança a cabeça, "Dois ovos com gema mole, mãe, duas fatias de bacon, um pedaço de torrada e deixe um centímetro de espaço no copo quando você preenchê-lo com suco de laranja, por favor?"

Eu estive fazendo este café da manhã especial por três meses, ainda assim, todas as manhãs, ele DEVE me lembrar. Então eu sorrio, "Eu entendi, querido, vá se arrumar. Vejo você na mesa".

Ele vai até o banheiro, agita o interruptor de luz duas vezes, cantarola enquanto se prepara, hoje a música é o tema de _Star Trek_. Eu rio quando corro para a cozinha para preparar seu café da manhã.

Quinze minutos depois ele entra na cozinha. Ele senta em sua cadeira e eu coloco o café da manhã na sua frente e sento ao lado dele com o meu café e muffin.

"Eu gosto de Edward, mãe." Ele diz enquanto organiza seu alimento para que os ovos estejam na sua frente, bacon para a esquerda e torrada para a direita.

"Sim, eu também, Sebastian." Eu saboreio meu café e penso sobre o almoço do dia anterior.

Edward sabia que devia pedir uma cabine na parte de trás, longe das pessoas. Ele pediu a eles para não nos colocar sentados diretamente sob o alto-falante. Ele perguntou a Sebastian se ele queria o interior ou o exterior da cabine, e se ele preferia ficar de frente para a porta ou não.

Quando perguntei como ele era tão bom nisso, ele apenas deu de ombros e disse que ele tem lidado com isso por toda a sua vida. Eu achei que isso significava que ele também era autista. Mas ele esclareceu que seu pai foi diagnosticado com autismo quando ele estava nos seus vinte anos. Não foi até que ele fosse ainda mais velho que disseram a ele que sua forma de autismo era conhecida como Síndrome de Asperger*****.

_*__Síndrome de Asperger__: __é um transtorno do espectro autista, diferencia-se do autismo clássico pelo portador ter fala compreensível. É mais comum no sexo masculino. Quando adultos, muitos podem viver de forma comum, como qualquer outra pessoa, entretanto, além de suas qualidades, sempre enfrentarão certas dificuldades peculiares à sua condição. Algumas características dos Aspergers são: dificuldade de interação social; dificuldades em processar e expressar emoções (este problema leva a que as outras pessoas se afastem por pensarem que o indivíduo não sente empatia); interpretação muito literal da linguagem; dificuldade com mudanças em sua rotina, pessoas desconhecidas, ou que não vêem há muito tempo; comportamentos estereotipados. No entanto, isso pode ser conciliado com desenvolvimento cognitivo normal ou alto._

Fiquei chocada que um homem daquela idade fosse diagnosticado tão tarde na vida, mas ele me explicou sobre a maneira do mundo. Ele me disse que seu avô dizia que seu pai era um sábio com graves questões de preguiça.

Quebrou meu coração pensar em um homem crescendo em um mundo terrível, sozinho, sem ninguém o entendendo.

Nós conversamos um pouco mais sobre Sebastian e a "escola especial" que ele ia. Então, Sebastian entrou em um ataque de "Edward, você sabia que..."

Foi chocante o quanto Edward de fato sabia, mas eu imagino que seu pai o informasse regularmente, assim como Seb fazia comigo.

"Oh, mãe, eu terminei. Preciso apenas escovar meus dentes de novo, pegar meus sapatos e jaqueta. Está ficando frio, mãe, você precisa lembrar de se agasalhar, eu não quero que você fique doente." Ele limpa seu prato. Limpa o prato duas vezes. Lava-o até estar brilhando, e depois o coloca na máquina de lavar louça.

"Eu prometo, querido, eu usarei meu casaco hoje." Ele acena feliz e corre para terminar de se arrumar.

Cinco minutos depois, nós estamos nos degraus da frente à espera do seu ônibus.

Vejo Sebastian esmagando as folhas caídas sob seu sapato. "Está se divertindo?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu gosto do som que faz." Ele responde simplesmente.

"Eu amo o outono, é a minha estação favorita, mas é tão triste." Eu digo.

"Por que isso deixa você triste, mamãe?" Ele olha para mim com olhos preocupados.

"Bem, Seb, eu acho que é porque mesmo que seja tão bonito, as folhas caem das árvores deixando-as muito estéreis. Então as belas folhas coloridas ficam marrom e morrem." Eu sorrio fracamente.

"Talvez se você entendesse melhor, isso não a deixaria tão triste." Ele me dá aquele olhar conhecedor.

"Ok, Seb, ilumine-me." Eu me viro para ele esperando ansiosamente pela sua história.

"Não há nenhuma razão para ficar triste sobre as folhas caídas e árvores vazias, e eu vou lhe dizer por quê." Ele levanta a folha e a coloca na minha mão.

"As árvores que perdem as folhas no inverno são chamadas de árvores de folhas decíduas. Elas perdem suas folhas para conservar a umidade e reduzir a quantidade de energia que elas devem consumir para se manter viva." Eu olho para a folha laranja na minha mão enquanto ele continua.

"As folhas de algumas árvores decíduas ficam de cores brilhantes antes de cair no chão, enquanto outras simplesmente desaparecem, ou ficam marrons. Então, você vê, mãe, elas não estão morrendo, elas estão vivendo." Ele sorri triunfantemente.

Eu beijo sua bochecha e deslizo a folha no meu bolso, "Obrigada, Seb, você está certo, não é triste, é maravilhoso".

Seu brilhantismo sempre me espanta e, ainda assim, as dores que recebo em meu coração cada vez que ele fala é quase debilitante. Há tantas pessoas neste mundo que não entendem o meu menino. Eu penso no futuro, quando eu não estiver aqui, ele ficará bem quando eu não estiver aqui?

Balanço minha cabeça para tirar os pensamentos mórbidos dela. Ele ficará bem, minha mente sabe disso, meu coração só precisa entender isso. Ele está onde ele precisa estar. Talvez se ele não experimentasse a escuridão que o mundo da ignorância tem jogado nele, eu estaria mais otimista. "Respire, Bella." Eu digo e repito até que estou calma.

Depois que seu ônibus o pega, eu corro lá em cima e me preparo para o trabalho.

**~ O ~**

"Prazer em vê-la hoje, Bella, para quem estamos comprando hoje?" Rose, que é uma das gerentes da Bergdorf, pergunta.

"Bom dia, Rose, estou comprando alguns ternos que foram arrumados para Eleazar Cruz? Eles estão prontos, você sabe?"

"Tenho certeza que eles estão, Bella, eu lhe digo, você consegue os maiores clientes." Ela gorjeia para mim enquanto caminhamos em direção ao balcão.

Eu amo ser uma compradora pessoal. Dá-me o horário flexível que preciso, e a maioria dos meus clientes é compreensiva sobre Sebastian e as necessidades que ele apresenta. A MAIORIA deles, de qualquer maneira.

"Há alguns sem os quais eu poderia ficar, Rose, mas o salário é bom, então eu simplesmente os calo." Eu dou de ombros e pego as sacolas plásticas.

"Isso é o que você tem que fazer. Então, diga-me, como está Sebastian?" Ela cruza os braços e sorri. Eu costumo levá-lo para trabalhar comigo quando tenho que trabalhar em horários estranhos. Bergdorf é um lugar preferido porque a equipe é sempre muito gentil com ele.

"Maravilhoso, inteligente, ele é perfeito." Eu digo sorrindo.

"E ele sabe que é." Nós duas começamos a rir.

"Oh, Bella, isso me lembra, você sabe se Edward Cullen tem uma compradora pessoal, ou algo assim?"

Minhas sobrancelhas atiram para cima em questão, "Não, por quê?"

"Bem, ontem ele deixou essas camisas aqui quando correu para fora com você e seu filho. Eu não tenho nenhum número em arquivo para uma compradora, então eu queria saber se você sabia." Ela coloca três camisas sociais na minha frente.

"Oh, eu me sinto horrível que ele saiu e esqueceu delas." Eu sinto o material de seda, ele tem bom gosto. Eu olho para Rose. "Eu posso levá-las para ele, a culpa é minha que ele as esqueceu, de qualquer maneira".

Ela sorri e acena, "Mmhmmm, ok, sim, faça isso".

"O quê?" Eu posso sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem com seu tom de voz insinuante.

"Nada, vá, garota, leve ao seu homem sua armadura." Ela ri.

"Oh, por favor, Rose, cresça. Isso é uma amabilidade, isso é tudo." Eu balanço minha cabeça, pego as camisas junto com as sacolas plásticas e saio.

**~ O ~**

A Agência Cullen-Denali está localizada no coração da cidade. Eles ocupam dois andares do edifício Chrysler, o que me chocou. Eu sabia que Edward tinha dinheiro, não havia como negar isso, mas este era o edifício Chrysler, pelo amor de Deus!

"Posso ajudá-la, senhora?" Um homem baixo e careca atrás do balcão de informações pergunta.

"Oh, eu certamente espero que sim." Eu levanto três sacolas da Bergdorf. "Estas sacolas são do Sr. Cullen e eu preciso entregá-las a ele".

Ele olha para a sua prancheta. "Seu nome é?"

"Eu sou Isabella Swan, ou Bella, tanto faz, qual é o seu nome?" Eu pergunto estranhamente.

Ele ri, "Meu nome é Norman, olha, você parece uma mulher adorável, mas você não está na lista de nenhum compromisso que o Sr. Cullen e a Senhorita Denali têm. Você terá que ligar e marcar um." Ele me dá um sorriso arrependido.

"Eu entendo completamente. Eu apenas ligarei lá e verei se ele gostaria que eu deixasse isso com você então." Eu sorrio e retiro meu telefone. Então eu percebo que não tenho nenhuma ideia de qual é o número. Norman me observa atentamente enquanto eu procuro no Google no meu telefone até que localizo o número e ligo.

"Obrigada por ligar para a Agência Cullen-Denali, como posso direcionar sua ligação?" Uma voz agradável de mulher pergunta.

"Sim, oi, eu estou tentando falar com Edward Cullen?"

"Posso perguntar seu nome, por favor?"

"Bella Swan." Eu remexo com a sacola das camisas. Norman está começando a me deixar nervosa, apenas me encarando.

"Espere, por favor." Eu ouço um clique e alguma música toca. Eu ando um pouco, até que finalmente ouço a voz dele.

"Bella?" Edward diz com preocupação.

"Olá, Edward, eu sinto muito por estar incomodando você, mas eu tenho suas camisas".

Ele ri, "Minhas camisas?"

Eu reviro meus olhos, "Desculpe, eu quis dizer da Bergdorf. Eu estava lá hoje e a gerente as tinha, eu apenas parei para deixá-las aqui, mas eles não me deixarão subir. Você gostaria que eu as deixasse com Norman?"

"Você está no saguão? E quem é Norman?"

Agora eu ri, "Ele trabalha na recepção aqui. Ele tem sido muito legal, mas eu não estou autorizada a subir".

Ele bufa e isso me faz pensar que tipo de cara ele faz quando está frustrado.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu já estarei aí".

"Oh, Ok, vejo você em um minuto então, eu acho".

"Sim, eu estou descendo." Ele desliga o telefone.

Eu olho para Norman e encolho os ombros, "Ele está descendo".

Seus olhos arregalaram e ele sai correndo. É estranho, mas eu não o questiono.

Um minuto depois, Edward vem caminhando pelo saguão. Eu assisto hipnotizada como sua confiança derrama dele. Ele sorri e diz olá para algumas pessoas quando passa por elas. Ele está vestido para impressionar e, ainda assim, ele não tenta.

Quando seus olhos travam com os meus, eu não posso evitar o sorriso que se espalha por todo o meu rosto.

"Bella, como é maravilhoso vê-la." Ele diz quando se aproxima.

"Você também, Edward." Parece que minha garganta está fechando, então, em vez de me envergonhar ainda mais com palavras quebradas, eu empurro as sacolas para ele.

Ele as pega com uma expressão surpreendentemente divertida, "Obrigado por trazê-las, você não precisava".

Eu o descarto, "Sim, eu precisava. É por minha causa e Sebastian que você as esqueceu, em primeiro lugar".

Ele está prestes a falar quando seu telefone vibra. Ele levanta o dedo e lê uma mensagem. Um pequeno sorriso brinca em seu rosto e ele responde rapidamente e empurra o telefone de volta no bolso. "Sinto muito, então, enfim, não foi incômodo, Bella, realmente. Eu gosto de Sebastian, e de você".

Eu posso sentir o rubor no meu rosto. Seu telefone vibra de novo e ele o lê, mais uma vez sorri, responde e o coloca de volta.

"Eu posso ver que você está muito ocupado, então eu o deixarei voltar ao trabalho." Eu tento ir embora, mas ele ternamente agarra meu cotovelo.

"Eu estou bem, Bella, é o meu pai, ele me envia muitas mensagens." Ele diz isso com tanta bondade e admiração.

"Oh? Isso é tão legal".

"Sim, é difícil às vezes, especialmente quando eu não posso alcançar o telefone e então ele se preocupa".

Eu aceno em compreensão, "Seb fica assim quando estou no porão e ele me chama do piso superior. Se eu não posso ouvi-lo, ou não respondo rápido o suficiente, ele fica muito preocupado".

Ele acena e nós ficamos em silêncio por um minuto apenas olhando um para o outro. Seu telefone toca novamente. Ele o lê e minha curiosidade é acentuada. "Então, o que ele tem a dizer? Alguma coisa que Sebastian pode não saber".

Ele olha para cima do seu telefone e me avalia por um momento. Eu sei que ele provavelmente é muito protetor do seu pai. Muita gente não entende, mas eu entendo. Depois de um segundo, ele me mostra a tela. Eu li em voz alta.

'_A maior parte das risadas que você ouve em programas de televisão foi gravada na década de 1950, o que significa que um monte de gente que você ouve rindo está morta.' ~ Pai._

Eu rio por um momento, em seguida, olho para Edward. Seu olhar me tira o fôlego. Ele não tem certeza do que eu penso disso. Do seu pai.

"Isso é um fato interessante, eu tenho um para ele. Sebastian me disse ontem à noite. Quer enviar para ele?" Eu pergunto.

Ele sorri finalmente e acena. "OK então, diga a ele, o seu pulmão esquerdo é menor que o seu pulmão direito para dar espaço para o seu coração".

Ele digita rapidamente, aperta enviar e coloca seu telefone no bolso. "Obrigado, Bella".

Eu aceno, "Sem problema. É bom realmente ter uso para todo o conhecimento que eu ouço de Seb".

Ele pega seu telefone novamente quando ele vibra e começa a rir. Ele vira a tela em minha direção e eu leio, _'Ou você está na frente de uma tela de computador, ou falando com uma pessoa muito inteligente agora, Edward.' ~ Pai_

Eu rio, "Você não pode superá-lo muito, pode?"

"Eu não consigo superá-lo em nada." Ele digita de volta e respira fundo. "Você gostaria de jantar comigo, Bella?"

Sou surpreendida pela sua repentina pergunta, "Uhm, o quê?"

"Você sabe, jantar? É a última refeição do dia. As pessoas fazem isso à noite?" Ele é sarcástico.

"Eu sei o que é o jantar, eu apenas estou surpresa, é isso".

"Olha, eu gosto de conversar com você e eu pareço esquecer a merda do dia quando estou com você, então, que tal isso? Esta noite, amanhã, você escolhe o tempo".

Eu mexo a minha bolsa e olho para baixo, "Desculpe, Edward, eu não tenho ninguém para olhar Sebastian. O pai dele está ausente no Japão a negócios. Eu normalmente peço para Emmett, que é o professor de Seb, quando estou em uma crise, mas eu não gostaria de abusar disso. Mas, muito obrigada, eu aprecio isso." Eu sorrio e, finalmente, olho para cima. Ele está sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Seu filho me disse que é rude não olhar as pessoas nos olhos quando você fala com elas." Ele diz pretensiosamente.

"Ele está certo." Eu levanto meu queixo e faço um ponto de ampliar meus olhos comicamente para ele. "Assim está melhor?"

Sua risada ecoa alto no saguão. "Engraçado. Ok, ok. Então, seremos três amanhã à noite. A que horas Sebastian gosta de comer?"

Sou surpreendida mais uma vez. "Sério?"

"Super sério." Ele diz com uma cara engraçada.

"Oh, eu, uhm. Sim, Sebastian precisa comer o jantar às 17hs30min. Imagino que seja um problema para você, não é?"

Ele dá de ombros, "Eu sairei do trabalho mais cedo, e eu posso pegar vocês dois. Eu só preciso do seu endereço".

Fico olhando para ele por um bom minuto, atordoada e sem palavras.

"Endereço, Bella? Números e um nome de rua? Posto de gasolina mais próximo, qualquer coisa?" Ele ofensivamente acena a mão na frente do meu rosto.

"Oh, desculpe, eu apaguei. Aqui, eu vou escrevê-lo." Retiro um velho recibo e escrevo no verso do mesmo.

Ele o pega, lê e o coloca no bolso. "Vejo você amanhã à noite, Bella." Ele começa a se afastar, mas de repente se vira. "Só por curiosidade, você trabalha na Bergdorf?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça, "Não, eu sou uma compradora pessoal, e a Bergdorf é apenas uma das minhas lojas favoritas".

"Huh, interessante. OK, obrigado novamente, Bella, até amanhã." Ele acena, sorri e volta para o elevador.

O quanto isso é interessante? Homem estranho. Eu rio quando entro no táxi e vou até o apartamento de Eleazar para deixar seus ternos.

**~ O ~**

O ônibus de Sebastian está atrasado. Eu corro meus dedos pelo meu cabelo e ligo para a escola. Naturalmente, eles me dizem que o ônibus dele saiu na hora certa. Então, eu ligo para a empresa de ônibus e eles me dizem que houve um acidente e o ônibus teve que ser desviado.

Olho para o meu relógio, ele já está 20 minutos atrasado. Toda a sua agenda está arruinada. Eu ligo e peço pizza, o favorito de Seb. Então eu caminho ao longo da calçada e pego pedras aleatórias e ervas daninhas e as enfio em meus bolsos.

Seu ônibus vira a esquina, eu respiro fundo e me preparo. Com certeza, Annie, que é a paraprofissional pessoal de Sebastian, o tem em seus braços. Ele está envolto em uma bola no colo dela. Eu entro no ônibus e me curvo na frente dele.

Estendo a mão no meu bolso e retiro as ervas daninhas e pedras, "Sebby, eu encontrei isso no chão, você pode me dizer o que são?" Eu afasto o cabelo suado do seu rosto, revelando olhos aterrorizados.

Eles movem por todo o lugar, finalmente se estabelecendo nos itens que eu coletei. Sua testa enruga em confusão quando ele olha deles para mim.

"Mamãe?" Sua voz é rouca de tanto gritar.

"Ei, baby." Eu sorrio e estendo meus braços.

Ele lentamente se desembaraça de uma Annie embebida em lágrimas e desliza em meus braços. Deito sua cabeça no meu ombro. Annie me dá um pequeno tapinha nas costas. Ela sabe o que está por vir para mim.

Eu silenciosamente saio do ônibus, entro na casa e vou para o sofá na sala de estar. Sebastian choraminga um pouco até que eu finalmente sinto seus delicados dedos cutucando as ervas daninhas e pedras que eu tenho na minha mão.

"Dolostone." Sua voz baixa diz enquanto ele pega uma. "Quartzito." E ele pega outra. Ele continua até que tem todas elas agarradas firmemente em sua mão.

"Eu pedi sua pizza favorita, Seb." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido. Ele acena preguiçosamente.

"Conte-me sobre as ervas daninhas?" Eu peço.

"Estas são flores trepadeira, uma erva daninha muito bonita." Ele suavemente faz cócegas nas pétalas brancas cremosas. "Isso aqui é capim, mamãe, eu não gosto disso." Ele franze a testa um pouco e eu rio.

"Ok, nada de capim." Eu o coloco na mesa.

A campainha toca e eu pego Seb em meus braços e caminho até a porta.

"Boa noite, Senhorita Swan." Frankie diz.

"Ei, Frankie, você pode colocá-la em cima do balcão? Minhas mãos estão um pouco cheias." Ele sorri e a coloca na cozinha.

"Eu coloquei uma gorjeta no cartão para você, obrigada".

Ele acena um agradecimento e vai embora.

**~ O ~**

Depois de comermos, eu dou um banho em Sebastian. Lavanda e baunilha são os favoritos dele. Coloco uma música leve e ele cantarola junto com ela enquanto batuca seus dedos ao longo do lado da banheira. Ele não fala mais esta noite.

Quando eu o coloco na cama, leio para ele a história que ele aponta. Esta noite é _O Mundo de Russell, Uma História sobre Autismo_, de Charles A. Amenta III.

Eu leio, ele escuta, ele não diz nada. Quando terminei, eu me ajoelho ao lado da sua cama. "Eu vi Edward hoje".

Seus olhos movem para os meus, mas ele não diz nada.

"Ele queria saber se poderia nos levar para jantar amanhã à noite." Eu digo e vejo um pequeno e breve sorriso em seus lábios.

"Você gostaria disso, Seb?"

Ele apenas balança a cabeça, em seguida, fecha seus olhos. Eu beijo sua testa, acendo seu abajur e vou para o meu quarto.

Fecho a porta do meu quarto, caio na minha cama e, o mais silenciosamente possível, eu choro até dormir.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Quem ficou com o coração apertado com esse sofrimento da Bella e do pequeno Sebastian?_

_Bem, devido à ótima resposta que essa fic teve, resolvi postar esse capítulo hoje como um "bônus" pelas reviews. Infelizmente, eu não farei mais isso, pois minha prioridade é terminar as fics que estão paradas, senão eu acabo não terminando nenhuma..._

_Essa fic, para quem não percebeu, é classificação T, portanto, não haverá lemons e esse tipo de coisa, já que a história não é sobre isso._

_Só esclarecendo, Clara Borges, eu apenas traduzo a história, quem tem um filho autista é a autora. Ao longo dos capítulos, ela deixa vários comentários no final, então quando eu achar que convém, vou traduzir também e colocar no final de cada capítulo._

_Confesso a vc's que não sei muita coisa sobre autismo, mas acho o assunto muito interessante e sempre me interesso quando aparece algo relacionado a isso. Acho que essa história será um aprendizado pra vc's, tanto quanto foi pra mim._

_Bom, é isso, espero que gostem dessa "surpresa". Saibam que fico imensamente feliz com todas as reviews que vc's deixam. Às vezes não tenho tempo de responder, mas leio todas!_

_Até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Jantar e desarmar

**Capítulo 3 – Jantar e desarmar**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Sete horas da manhã. Meu telefone toca, "Bom dia, pai".

"Bom dia, Edward, você dormiu bem?"

"Eu dormi, na verdade, fui para a cama cedo e tudo." Eu sorrio quando o ouço rir.

"Esse é o meu garoto." Ele diz com orgulho.

"Então, o que você vai fazer hoje?" Eu deslizo da cama e pego uma das minhas camisas novas e um terno para o dia enquanto falo.

"Eu tenho uma consulta com a terapeuta esta manhã. É alguém novo. Eu não gosto disso." Sua voz é baixa e desanimada. Minha mãe me disse ontem que seu médico original teve uma emergência familiar que o obrigou a deixar o trabalho de repente e que meu pai receberia um novo médico.

"O que você sabe sobre esta nova médica, pai?" Eu escovo meus dentes enquanto ele fala. Claramente, não será uma ligação matinal rápida.

"O nome dela é Doutora Emily Young. Ela tem 27 anos e se formou em Harvard. Ela fez a sua residência na Universidade Johns Hopkins e tem referências impecáveis. Mas eu não sei se gosto que ela seja uma mulher." Ele diz simplesmente.

Eu rio, "Pai, vamos lá, e daí que ela seja uma mulher? Você sabe o que mais ela é?"

"Uma médica?" Ele responde.

"Você sabe o que mais?"

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento, eu posso dizer que ele está desesperadamente tentando antecipar minha resposta. "O que mais ela é, Edward?"

"Alguém que não sabe TODAS as coisas interessantes que você sabe." Coloco o telefone no viva-voz enquanto me visto.

"Hmmm." Ele fica em silêncio por um minuto. "Eu suponho que seja isso." Eu posso dizer, pelo seu tom de voz, que ele está se acostumando.

"Então, vá ensinar a ela algumas coisas." Eu termino de me vestir, deslizo o telefone de volta ao meu ouvido e sigo para a cozinha para a minha dose de café.

"Sim, isso é uma boa ideia, Edward. Você apresenta um bom argumento. Eu o tenho ensinado bem." Eu rio da sua honestidade séria.

"Isso você tem." Eu olho para o relógio. "Ok, pai, eu tenho que ir para o trabalho, e VOCÊ tem que fazer suas coisas".

Ele ofega, "Oh, querido, obrigado, Edward. Sim, eu devo ir. Tenha um bom dia. Eu ligarei para você hoje à noite às 18hs".

"Ligue para o meu celular, pai, eu tenho um jantar hoje à noite." Eu sorrio com a ideia de ver Bella e Sebastian.

"Muito bem, eu ligarei. Tenha um bom dia então".

E ele desliga.

**~ O ~**

Eu estava sentado na minha mesa às 12hs30min, almoçando e passando por cima das próximas reuniões para a próxima semana com Tanya quando Lauren, minha secretária, ligou.

"Sim, Lauren, o que é?"

"Há uma Bella Swan no telefone para o senhor".

Eu não posso evitar o sorriso que força o seu caminho em meu rosto. Apenas o nome dela me faz feliz. "Obrigada, Lauren, coloque-a na linha".

Tanya arqueia sua sobrancelha. Eu aponto para ela. "Fique quieta, ou saia." Ela imita fechar os lábios e jogar a chave fora.

Meu telefone toca um segundo mais tarde e eu atendo. "Boa tarde, Bella, está tudo bem?"

"Olá, Edward, sim, está tudo bem. Eu acabei de perceber que nunca dei a você meu número de telefone ontem, e se algo acontecesse e você tivesse que cancelar nosso jantar hoje à noite, não haveria maneira de você chegar a mim." Sua voz era apressada, e ela parecia cansada.

"Eu amaria ter o seu número, mas, não se preocupe, eu não vou cancelar. Eu não faria isso com Sebastian." Eu puxo um pedaço de papel e uma caneta da minha gaveta. "OK, qual é o seu número, mocinha?"

Ela ri e é um alívio ouvir isso. "555-2589, esse é o meu celular. Eu sempre o tenho comigo. SEMPRE!"

"Eu entendo".

"Eu sei que você entende".

Depois, há um silêncio, eu posso ouvir sua respiração e de repente eu queria que fosse o jantar e eu estivesse comendo com ela, em vez de almoçando com Tanya.

"Eu vou buscá-los às 17hs, Bella. Sebastian gosta de comida italiana?"

"É a favorita dele!" Ela guincha.

"Ótimo! Eu a verei mais tarde, madame." Isso me faz ganhar outra bela risada.

"Até mais." Ela brinca.

Depois que termino a ligação, vejo Tanya apenas olhando para mim. "O quê!" Eu atiro.

Ela balança a cabeça, "Nada." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Encontro quente, hein?"

Eu reviro meus olhos, "Não é da sua conta." Eu aponto para o meu calendário. "Isso é sobre o que estamos falando, não a minha vida pessoal".

Ela bufa, "Eu estou sendo uma amiga, Edward, você sabe o que é ter isso, não sabe?"

Eu me inclino para a frente e estreito meus olhos, "Você NÃO é minha amiga. Você é minha parceira de negócios, só isso. Não se engane acreditando por um minuto que você pode esconder seus chifres debaixo dessa poça que você chama de penteado".

Ela bate seus papéis na minha mesa e encara, "Quando você se tornou tão mau, Edward Cullen?"

Eu junto meus dedos na minha frente em cima da minha mesa. "Eu não sou mau, Tanya, eu estou cansado".

"Bem, você precisa acordar! Você não pode tratar as pessoas do jeito que você me trata".

Com esse comentário, eu me levanto e cruzo os braços. "Hipocrisia é uma cor feia em você".

"O QUÊ?" Ela atira. "Como eu sou uma hipócrita?"

"Você julga TODOS! Não menos do que um dia atrás você estava vomitando e falando sobre o meu pai! Você é rude, Tanya. Sua ignorância a torna feia, sua hipocrisia a torna desagradável." Eu empurro seus papéis de volta para ela.

Ela coloca as mãos nos quadris. "Eu estava expressando minha preocupação com o seu bem estar, Edward, isso é tudo".

"Bem, não expresse!"

Ela balança a cabeça e recolhe seus papéis. Sem outra palavra, ela corre para fora do meu escritório. Eu espero até a minha porta estar fechada e afundo em minha cadeira e tento me acalmar.

**~ O ~**

Saio do trabalho às 16hs15min. Entrego a Felix o endereço e troco mensagens com o meu pai por um tempo até eu chegar à casa de Bella.

De repente, eu me sinto um pouco nervoso. Olho para o meu relógio, estou um pouco adiantado, mas bato mesmo assim.

A porta se abre e Bella está parada diante de mim, finalmente. Ela está em uma blusa roxa de seda, jeans skinny preto e sapatilhas pretas. Seu cabelo está para cima em um penteado suave e sua maquiagem é apenas o suficiente para dar-lhe um brilho encantador. Ela sorri para mim e meu coração vibra.

"Ei, Edward, você está adiantado." Ela dá um passo para o lado para me deixar entrar

"Eu sei, eu não tinha certeza de como seria o tráfego." Eu entro e meus olhos varrem sua casa rapidamente. As paredes são decoradas com fotos dela e de Sebastian, ou apenas Sebastian, e algumas pessoas que eu não reconheço. O mobiliário é simples. Cores quentes e acolhedoras, sons e cheiros me abraçam quando eu entro mais.

"Bem, Seb ainda está se preparando, você quer uma bebida, ou algo assim?" Ela começa a andar pelo corredor e eu a sigo até a cozinha.

"Não, eu estou bem." Ela se vira e olha para a minha roupa e, em seguida, para si mesma.

"Estou mal vestida?" Ela esfrega os braços e delicadamente toca seu cabelo.

"Você está perfeita, Bella, é um lugar casual. Eu acabei de sair do trabalho, essa é a única razão pela qual eu estou no meu terno. Faria você se sentir melhor se eu tirasse o paletó e a gravata?" Eu sorrio.

"Na verdade, sim, espertinho." Ela me lança um olhar brincalhão.

Eu tiro meu paletó. Removo minha gravata e desabotoo os dois primeiros botões da minha camisa e arregaço as mangas. Vejo os olhos de Bella deslizarem sobre meu peito e, quando ela faz contato visual comigo novamente, suas bochechas ficam um belo rosa.

"Aí, está melhor assim?" Eu pergunto, dando um giro para ela.

Ela ri, "Sim, muito. Essa camisa é muito boa. Eu a notei ontem. Seu gosto é impecável".

"Eu estive me vestindo por ANOS!" Eu exagero minhas palavras.

Ela ri um pouco e de repente eu ouço os passos de pequenos pés. Viro-me e vejo Sebastian virando a esquina para a cozinha.

"Olá, Edward!" Ele diz muito sem fôlego.

"Oi, Sebastian".

"Eu não posso esperar para sair para jantar." O sorriso dele é enorme.

"Nem eu, é tudo no que eu estive pensando o dia todo." Eu digo com sinceridade.

Ele pega a mão de Bella e a minha mão e começa a nos puxar para a porta. "Bem, vamos lá então. Não faz sentido ficar aqui a falar de algo que realmente poderíamos estar fazendo".

Ele está completamente certo. Bella pega sua bolsa e todos nós entramos no meu carro.

**~ O ~**

Paramos na frente do Carmine exatamente às 17hs25min. Bella me disse que, desde que houvesse uma baguete na boca dele às 17hs30min, nós ficaríamos muito bem.

Fui até a recepcionista, dei-lhe o meu nome e ela nos levou até uma mesa o mais longe possível do barulho. Eu tinha que admitir que era uma multidão barulhenta esta noite e estava um pouco nervoso por Sebastian.

Olhei para baixo e vi uma carranca no rosto dele. Bella sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, ele acenou com a cabeça e, quando chegamos à mesa, ele cobriu as mãos sobre os ouvidos.

"Se estiver muito barulho aqui, Bella, existem outros lugares para onde podemos ir." Eu digo a ela, mas ela apenas me descarta.

"Ficará tudo bem, Edward." Ela enfia a mão em sua grande bolsa e tira um conjunto de fones de ouvido.

"Música?" Eu digo um pouco confuso.

"Não, eles são fones de ouvido de cancelamento de som. Silenciará o ambiente para que Seb possa se concentrar e relaxar." Ela os desliza em seus ouvidos e seu rosto se transforma de estressado para relaxado em segundos.

"Uau, Bella, isso é notável!" Eu observo quando Sebastian tira alguns giz de cera e colore em algum papel que Bella entrega. Todos os traços de ansiedade desaparecem.

"Eles são uma dádiva de Deus. Antes de eu os ter, nós não podíamos ir a qualquer lugar, na verdade".

"Meu pai não pode ir em muitos lugares, as multidões e ruídos altos o levam à loucura." Eu dou de ombros e Bella me dá um sorriso compreensivo.

"Eles são ótimos, tenho certeza que seu pai poderia se beneficiar com eles".

Eu observo com admiração enquanto ela avalia a comida no cardápio. Ela não é uma mãe solteira, mas, pelo que eu pude perceber, o pai de Sebastian não está muito por perto. Ela faz isso sozinha. Eu me pergunto como ela superou tudo.

As baguetes chegam e Bella coloca duas no prato de Sebastian e ele começa a comê-las com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Você gostaria de um pouco de vinho, Bella?"

Ela balança a cabeça, "Desculpe, eu estou exausta o suficiente como está, se eu tiver até mesmo um gole, eu desmaiaria em você".

Eu rio, "Então você quer café, chá, refrigerante?"

"Pepsi se eles tiverem, se não, Coca está bom".

O garçom anota nossos pedidos e, em seguida, vira-se para Sebastian

"E o que o jovem gostaria esta noite?"

Bella dá um tapinha no ombro dele e ele tira os fones de ouvido. "Eu gostaria de spaghetti com apenas três colheres de sopa de molho de tomate, por favor, você pode trazer o queijo separado para que eu mesmo possa colocá-lo? Oh, e nenhuma daquelas folhas verdes de decoração, eca, é nojento e fica presa nos meus dentes." Ele estremece.

O garçom ri e anota o pedido palavra por palavra. "Muito bom, senhor, eu voltarei em breve".

Quando nossas bebidas chegam, eu percebo Sebastian empurrando seu copo para longe de si mesmo. Bella o pega e coloca três cubos de gelo e derrama um pouco da sua Sprite em um dos copos vazios na mesa. Quando ela o entrega de volta para Seb, ele a agradece e começa a beber.

"Ele é muito especial." Ela diz quase se desculpando.

"Eu entendo." Eu sorrio e ela retorna.

Meu telefone vibra e eu sei imediatamente que é meu pai. "Esse é o meu pai".

Sebastian olha para cima, "Onde?" Ele olha em volta do restaurante.

"No meu telefone." Eu mostro a ele quando o atendo. "Ei, pai".

Eu sorrio enquanto Sebastian me observa com admiração.

"Oi filho, como está indo o seu jantar?"

"Muito bom, na verdade. Estamos sentados no Carmine à espera das nossas refeições".

"Esse é um lugar agradável. Eu amo quando sua mãe pega o jantar daí".

"Sim, desde que eles coloquem o queijo no lado direito?" Eu digo enquanto olho para Sebastian e ele sorri.

"Correto, filho. É realmente interessante, você pensaria que, com tanto queijo como os italianos usam, a Itália seria o país que mais consumisse".

"E não é?" Eu pergunto, sabendo muito bem que estou prestes a receber uma palestra.

"Oh, céus, não, Edward. A Grécia tem o maior consumo per capita de queijo no mundo, com média de 27,3 kg por pessoa".

Eu rio um pouco e observo como Bella tem a mão em sua bochecha e está envolvida em minha conversa com meu pai.

"É um fato interessante, pai".

"O que é um fato interessante?" Sebastian pergunta, um vislumbre de surpresa cintila em seus olhos. Eu coloco minha mão sobre o telefone e repito a ele o que meu pai disse.

"Quem é, Edward?" Carlisle pergunta.

"Este é Sebastian, ele é alguém com quem eu estou comendo esta noite. Ele e sua mãe, Bella, concordaram em me fazer companhia esta noite." Eu pisco para ela e ela olha para baixo e cora.

"Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, Edward, você está em um relacionamento sério? Como é que eu não sei disso?" Ele soa quase ofendido.

"É novo, pai".

"Abra as portas para ela, filho, e segure a cadeira para ela também. Lembre-se que você é um cavalheiro. Eu sei disso porque eu o criei como tal." Suas instruções são sinceras. Elas são as mesmas que ele esteve me dando por toda a minha vida.

"É claro que sim, pai, eu vou, eu prometo".

"Muito bom. Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir, meu show vai começar. Tenha uma boa noite".

"Você também, eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, filho." E ele desliga.

Quando olho para cima, vejo Sebastian e Bella olhando para mim, "O quê?" Eu limpo meu rosto pensando que há algo lá.

"Você ama seu papai." Seb diz, mas não é uma pergunta, ele está afirmando um fato.

"Sim, muito. Você não ama o seu?" Eu vejo seu rosto cair e lamento imediatamente minha pergunta.

"Eu acho que amo." Ele sussurra isso tão baixo que eu mal posso ouvi-lo. Bella gentilmente acaricia seu ombro e olha para mim.

"Podemos falar sobre isso em outra hora, ok?" Ela está perguntando a Sebastian, mas está dizendo para mim.

Concordo com a cabeça em uníssono com Sebastian.

Nossa comida chega pouco tempo depois e eu observo o ritual de Sebastian preparando-se para comer. Talheres para a sua esquerda, copo na parte superior direita do prato, ele borrifa um pouco de queijo parmesão em cima da sua massa. Ele não corta seu spaghetti, ele gira ao redor do seu garfo e cantarola _Yankee Doodle Dandy_. Eu não posso deixar de rir.

Ele olha para mim com olhos questionadores. "Eu não gosto de cortar meu macarrão também." Eu digo.

Ele sorri, "Você sabia que 25 de outubro é o dia mundial do macarrão?" Depois que pergunta, ele empurra uma quantidade ímpia de spaghetti em sua boca.

"Sebby, querido, mordidas pequenas." Bella diz quando entrega a ele um guardanapo extra.

Eu não posso deixar de rir. Estou tão sobrecarregado com as semelhanças entre ele e meu pai.

"Eu sinto muito, ele geralmente tem melhores maneiras à mesa." Bella pede desculpas e agora é a minha vez de descartá-la.

"Pare, eu estou rindo porque é assim que é comer com o meu pai".

Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso, "Seu pai parece maravilhoso, talvez algum dia eu possa conhecê-lo".

Não é uma pergunta, é uma esperança persistente, e eu me pergunto se ela realmente o conhecerá algum dia.

"EU TAMBÉM!" Sebastian grita alto.

"Querido, abaixe sua voz, estamos em um ambiente fechado, lembra?" Ele balança a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras da sua mãe e volta a comer.

O ruído no restaurantes começa a diminuir no momento em que nossas sobremesas chegam e Sebastian relaxou bastante.

Ele pede sorvete de baunilha com chantilly e confetes, nada de cereja. Mas o garçom não deve tê-lo ouvido e, de fato, tem uma cereja no topo.

Era como se alguém ligasse um interruptor. Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Ele tentou se acalmar respirando. Mas ele estava perdendo a batalha.

"Querido, não se preocupe, nós pediremos ao garçom para que traga outro para você." Bella estava ajoelhada na frente de Sebastian, falando em voz baixa enquanto o agarrava em um abraço seguro.

Ele começou a escavar os dedos na sua cabeça e fechar os punhos em seu cabelo. Fiquei preocupado quando ele começou a tentar retirá-lo. Levantei-me e agarrei o garçom mais próximo. "Eu preciso de um sorvete de baunilha APENAS com chantilly e confetes, NADA de cereja." O garçom olhou para Sebastian com os olhos arregalados, acenou com a cabeça e correu para longe.

"Sebastian, está vindo, amigo, aguente aí." Eu mantive minha distância. Eu não queria sobrecarregá-lo, e Bella tinha um bom aperto nele.

Eu podia ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas, e o resmungar baixo que ele estava tentando desesperadamente conter estava ficando mais alto. Nesse ritmo, eu não tinha certeza que o pedido correto de sorvete neutralizaria o inevitável.

Bella olhou para mim com os olhos assustados. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, ela não tinha medo de ser envergonhada, ou por si mesma, era sempre sobre Sebastian. Se ele soubesse que se perdeu e fez uma cena aqui, isso o destruiria.

"O sorvete neste lugar fede." Eu digo quando bato as minhas mãos na mesa, fazendo Bella e Sebastian saltarem um pouco.

"Sério, o que aconteceu com sorvete em um palito vendido de um vendedor?" Eu levantei abruptamente, fazendo todos os clientes virarem em minha direção. "Os vendedores precisam de amor também!" Eu grito.

Bella olha para mim como se eu tivesse perdido minha cabeça. Sebastian está espreitando debaixo do braço dela. Eu serei aquele a fazer a cena!

"Vamos, donzela." Eu estendo minha mão para Bella. "E você, minúsculo cavaleiro." Eu olho para Sebastian. "Vamos vasculhar as montanhas de Nova York pelo Senhor Vendedor e comprar o nosso sorvete de palito".

Bella se vira para Sebastian, que está olhando para mim como se eu tivesse três cabeças. O desastre do sorvete é esquecido.

Quando o garçom aparece com o pedido correto, eu tive que pensar rápido para distrair Seb de lembrar. Foi uma decisão precipitada.

Eu o atiro no chão, "Não me alimente com o seu sorvete de mentira, nós três não podemos ser enganados pela sua bruxaria. Diga ao vilão Carmine que ele não pode mais nos enganar." Eu seguro minha mão ao meu coração e dou um suspiro de alívio quando Sebastian e Bella levantam e caminham para mim.

Olho para Sebastian e dou-lhe um sorriso, e então eu enxugo suas lágrimas e me ajoelho ao seu nível, "O pequeno cavaleiro gostaria de uma carona nas costas do porco real?"

Ele ri e meu coração parece que está voando alto.

"Sim, por favor, Edward." Eu o pego e o prendo às minhas costas. Enquanto galopamos para fora de lá, eu deslizo para o garçom cujo sorvete eu derrubei uma nota de cem dólares para me desculpar.

"Você é um estranho, Edward." Sebastian sussurra em meu ouvido quando chegamos lá fora. "Mas eu gosto de você".

"Eu gosto de você também, amigo".

Bella começa a rir e logo eu me junto. Não leva muito tempo para encontrar um vendedor de sorvetes nas ruas de Nova York. Eu fiquei grato que isso aconteceu em outubro, e não no inverno profundo, quando o sorvete é substituído por castanhas e milho caramelizado.

Mas as chances de isso acontecer novamente eram elevadas, e da próxima vez poderia não haver uma maneira de desarmar isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Desarmar é um episódio em que uma pessoa autista tem tão rapidamente que é raro e difícil de fazer. MAS não é impossível. Há dias bons e dias ruins, você tem que rolar com os socos e não pode ter medo das batidas._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam? Felizmente dessa vez, Edward conseguiu "desarmar" Sebastian e as coisas ficaram bem. E esse amor de Edward e Carlisle é lindo demais, não acham?_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando e comentando._

_Até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Depois de terminar nosso sorvete, Sebastian boceja e esfrega seus olhos. Edward oferece a ele um outro passeio em suas costas para o carro, e ele aceita de bom grado. Eu desacelero meus passos e apenas me delicio com a beleza que é o meu filho e esse estranho que, por causa de uma criança vagando, virou minha vida do avesso.

Edward não é como qualquer um que eu já conheci. Ele não está com medo do que implica criar uma criança autista. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para poupar o constrangimento de Sebastian sacrificando a sua própria pessoa. E agora, enquanto eu os observo galopar despreocupados pelo parque em direção ao carro, estou quase sem fôlego com a alegria que está derramando da boca do meu menino especial.

Quando ambos estão dentro do carro, eu entro. Seb está sentado ao lado de Edward, e eles estão falando sobre a lua de Netuno. Eles se esquecem da minha presença, e eu estou bem com isso.

Edward está preenchendo uma lacuna que o pai de Sebastian deixou bem aberta, e esse pensamento faz lágrimas picarem meus olhos. Como um homem que só conhece este menino incrível há três dias pode dedicar tanto tempo a ele, quando seu próprio pai não pode? Deixo escapar um suspiro de frustração e Edward se vira para mim e sorri.

Não há espaço para a tristeza aqui, e eu não deixarei que ela me tenha, então eu sorrio de volta.

"Você tem uma licença, Edward?" Seb pergunta enquanto somos levados pelas movimentadas ruas de Nova York.

"Sim, eu tenho, na verdade".

"Então, por que você tem alguém o levando por aí?" Sebastian negligentemente começa a girar o relógio de Edward em torno do seu pulso. Edward não se afasta, ou recua. Ele o deixa.

"Eu não sou um fã do tráfego, e eu fico frustrado facilmente." Ele dá um sorriso tímido para Seb.

Seb põe a mão no ombro de Edward. "Eu fico chateado às vezes também. Está tudo bem, você sabe. Você é apenas humano. Isso é o que o Sr. Emmett me diz sempre que eu fico bravo".

Edward balança a cabeça e pega a mão de Sebastian. "Eu era capaz de encontrar uma maneira de evitar ficar bravo, no entanto. Que tipo de coisas você faz para se controlar, Seb?"

Sebastian pensa por um minuto, em seguida, seus olhos se arregalam na descoberta. Ele mergulha a mão no seu bolso e tira um pequeno canudo, do tipo que você usa para caixas de suco. Ele o segura levantado para o rosto de Edward. "Quando eu fico todo atrapalhado, ou com raiva, eu o pego e o giro. Eu costumava tê-lo comigo sempre, mas agora eu só o uso às vezes".

"Posso ver?" Ele pergunta, e Seb hesitantemente o coloca na mão de Edward.

Eu observo com diversão quando Edward o gira um pouco, ele pisca para mim e, em seguida, volta sua atenção para o meu filho. "Eu posso ver como isso o relaxaria".

"Você sabe? Você não acha que é estranho?" Ele pergunta nervosamente.

"Não, olhe isto." Edward coloca a mão no bolso do seu paletó e puxa uma moeda de prata de dólar.

"Oh, uau, isso é tão legal!" Seb grita enquanto esfrega seu dedo sobre o metal liso.

"Sempre que eu fico estresse sobre o trabalho, ou o que for, eu a rolo por entre meus dedos assim." Ele demonstra rolando a moeda sobre seus dedos, e Sebastian grita de empolgação.

"Isso é incrível, você pode me ensinar a fazer isso?"

"Com certeza. Meu pai me ensinou a fazer isso." Ele a desliza na pequena mão de Seb. "Você começa com uma moeda de 25 centavos primeiro, e trabalha até chegar nesta".

Seb sorri amplamente. "Então nós temos algo em comum?"

Edward concorda. "Eu aposto que temos mais em comum do que você pensa".

Ele dá um tapinha na cabeça de Seb, e nós dois o observamos brincar com a moeda de Edward até chegar em casa.

Edward pergunta se pode entrar e usar o banheiro. Enquanto ele está terminando, eu começo o ritual noturno de Sebastian. Nós escolhemos sua roupa para a manhã, ele coloca seu pijama, escova os dentes e cabelo, usa o banheiro e lava as mãos. Em seguida, ele volta para o seu quarto e escolhe a sua história para a noite, e eu o coloco firmemente na cama. Eu deslizo ao lado dele e leio _Onde Vivem os Monstros._

Quando termino, eu beijo suas bochechas rosadas e sussurro 'eu te amo', ligo seu abajur e saio do quarto.

Quando desço as escadas, vejo que Edward está esperando na porta.

"Eu não queria simplesmente sair sem dizer que eu tive uma noite maravilhosa esta noite, Bella." Ele toma uma respiração profunda. "Sebastian é tão sortudo por ter uma mãe forte e maravilhosa".

Vou até ele e gentilmente coloco sua mão na minha. "Obrigada, Edward, é sempre bom ouvir isso, mas é desnecessário. Ele é meu filho e não há nada que eu não faria por ele".

Ele me dá um sorriso terno. "Eu sei".

Nós apenas ficamos ali parados em um silêncio confortável até que o relógio na sala de estar sinaliza 20hs.

"Você gostaria de uma bebida?" Eu pergunto, esperando que diga sim. "Eu gostaria de contar a você sobre o pai de Sebastian".

Suas sobrancelhas arqueiam sobre seus olhos e ele aperta sua mandíbula. Eu posso dizer que Edward está irritado com o pai de Sebastian. Eu preciso explicar a nossa situação para Edward, e por que Sebastian é tão incerto do amor que ele sente pelo seu pai.

Ele acena e nós caminhamos para o sofá. Eu nos sirvo uma taça de vinho e sento.

"O nome dele é Demetri, e ele não é um homem horrível, ele simplesmente não pode lidar com a forma como a vida de Sebastian tem que ser. Ele trabalha muito e seu trabalho exige que ele viaje. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, Demi ficou muito animado. Mas, mesmo naquela época, ele não estava muito por perto." Eu posso ver o aperto de Edward na haste da taça de vinho aumentar.

"Ele estava na Inglaterra quando Sebastian veio a este mundo. Ele ficou arrasado que perdeu o nascimento. Ele chegou em casa poucos dias depois e, durante os primeiros meses de vida de Seb, eles eram inseparáveis. Eu realmente senti como se Demetri estivesse se estabelecendo e estaria lá para o nosso filho".

"Vocês se casaram?" A voz de Edward é um sussurro.

"Não, eu achei que poderíamos em algum momento, mas, quando Sebastian ficou mais velho, nós começamos a notar pequenas coisas sobre ele que eram diferentes. Demi simplesmente não tinha paciência com ele como eu tinha. Ele ama muito Seb, mas ele não é feito para isso".

Edward coloca a taça para baixo com muita força, "Feito para isso, Bella? Que monte de merda".

Eu recuo com as suas palavras, estou surpresa com a paixão neste homem diante de mim. Sebastian é apenas um menino para ele, mas, ainda assim, ele age como se ele fosse algo maior.

"Eu não quis dizer que concordo com isso." Eu coloco minha própria taça para baixo.

"Você permite o comportamento dele dizendo-lhe que é aceitável ser desse jeito." Ele se inclina para a frente e coloca os cotovelos sobre os seus joelhos.

"Quando você me ouviu dizer que eu aceitei isso?"

"Você diz que ele não é um homem mau, que ele apenas é dessa forma. Isso é tirar o corpo fora, uma desculpa pobre, você e eu sabemos disso".

Eu levanto abruptamente. "Por que você se importa? Ele é apenas um menino para você".

O rosto de Edward se contorce de choque, para raiva, então, finalmente, para dor. "Apenas um menino? Ele é muito mais do que isso." Ele se levanta e está muito perto.

"Para mim, ele é mais do que isso." Eu recuo, mas ele se move para a frente.

"Por causa daquele menino dormindo no andar de cima, eu consigo ver uma vida que eu queria que meu pai tivesse antes. Por causa de Sebastian, eu fui capaz de conhecer você e ser arrastado para um mundo mágico que só existe na mente dele, e, Deus, Bella." Ele passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo. "Eu estou honrado que ele me deixe ver isso!"

Eu fico sem fala pela confissão de Edward. Eu encaro com olhos incrédulos. Seus olhos verdes só abrigam sinceridade e verdade. "Edward, eu..."

"Está tudo bem. Sinto muito por ficar chateado. Demetri está perdendo algo grande, e eu gostaria de poder dizer que sinto muito, mas eu não sinto. Duvido que eu estaria aqui de outra forma." Seus olhos movem dos meus para os meus lábios, e eu sei que estou corando.

"Eu tive um momento incrível, Bella, eu espero que nós possamos fazer isso de novo. Isto é, se eu não a tiver assustado com o meu comportamento errático".

Eu rio. "Tenho certeza que Sebastian adoraria isso".

Seu rosto fica sério e ele se aproxima um pouco mais. "E quanto à mãe dele?"

"Ah, eu tenho certeza que ela gostaria disso também." Eu sorrio quando seu rosto se ilumina.

Seu telefone toca, quebrando-nos do nosso nevoeiro feliz. Ele não move seus olhos dos meus enquanto atende.

"Ei, pai".

Eu sorrio, e o feitiço é quebrado, ele se desloca para a esquerda e eu sinto frio quando ele não está mais perto de mim.

"Isso é ótimo, eu disse a você para dar uma chance a ela e que você gostaria dela. Você deu a ela um monte de informações que ela nunca soube antes?"

Eu não sei o que ele está dizendo, mas isso me faz rir, no entanto.

"Ótimo! Tudo bem... sim, parece perfeito. Sim, diga à mamãe que eu estarei aí no sábado." Ele ri ruidosamente de algo que seu pai diz. "Eu nunca poderia perder o tradicional Churrasco Cullen de final de ano, mamãe me mataria".

Sua cabeça se volta para mim, e ele parece que está se concentrando em algo. "Eu posso simplesmente levar alguns amigos este ano." Ele diz, e eu de repente percebo que ele está falando de mim.

"Ok, ótimo, pai, falo com você de manhã. Amo você".

Ele afasta seu telefone e caminha de volta para mim. Eu me preparo para a pergunta.

"Então, Bella, diga-me alguma coisa?"

"Alguma coisa?" Eu bato meu queixo e ele sorri alegremente. "Ok, que tal isso, você sabia que existem 19 tipos diferentes de sorrisos?"

Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu não sabia disso, Bella".

Eu aceno. "Bem, agora você sabe".

Ele ri, "O que você fará neste sábado?"

Eu ando até o calendário na minha parede e vejo que não há nada programado neste sábado para mim. Eu me viro abruptamente para voltar a Edward, mas bato diretamente nele.

"Eu já estava voltando." Eu rio, ele apenas dá de ombros.

"Então, você está livre?"

"Parece que sim, por quê?"

"Todo ano minha mãe tem um churrasco de final de ano." Ele revira os olhos. "Enfim, eu tenho que ir, ou ela me matará. Você e Seb gostariam de se juntar a mim?"

"Sua mãe é mentalmente estável?" Eu pergunto brincando, e ele começa a rir.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Ele diz, ainda rindo.

"Parece bom, nós adoraríamos".

Ele me dá um enorme sorriso brilhante. "Ótimo! Ligarei para você amanhã com todos os detalhes".

"Você pode me dizer agora enquanto eu posso anotar." Ele não está fazendo sentido.

"Sim, mas agora eu tenho uma desculpa para ligar para você amanhã." Ele se vira e abre a porta para sair. Antes que ele saia, eu agarro seu braço e me empurro para cima.

Coloco um pequeno beijo rápido na sua bochecha. "Você não precisa de uma desculpa, Edward".

**~ O ~**

Depois que coloco Sebastian no ônibus na manhã seguinte, eu abro meu laptop. Tenho algumas mensagens dos meus clientes me contando sobre bailes e tal para os quais eles precisam de roupas.

Eu me certifico de colocar as informações em meu telefone e começar direto nisso hoje. Então eu vejo um e-mail do meu chefe. O assunto diz, 'Novo Cliente'.

Eu cliquei abrir e li,

_Bom dia, Bella,_

_Eu sei que você me disse que não está mais aceitando novos clientes devido à sua carga de trabalho já pesada e você precisar de um tempo extra para Sebastian, mas esse cliente pediu especificamente por você. Nós estivemos esperançosos de trabalhar com ele por algum tempo, vendo que os círculos sociais com os quais ele se mistura são bastante abastados, o que leva a uma maravilhosa rede social para nós._

_O nome dele é Edward Cullen, e ele trabalha para a Agência Cullen-Denali. É uma agência de publicidade, e a mais quente no momento. Por favor, Bella, se você fizer isso, eu começarei a procurar uma nova compradora para assumir qualquer outro cliente seu, basta dizer qual._

_Obrigado e me ligue mais tarde com a sua resposta._

Eu li o e-mail cerca de dez vezes. Aquele homem sorrateiro! Eu quero ficar irritada, mas simplesmente não consigo. Ele saiu do seu caminho e, provavelmente, da sua zona de conforto, para contratar alguém para vesti-lo.

Pego meu celular e disco o número dele.

"Agência Cullen-Denali, posso ajudar?"

"Sim, eu posso, por favor, falar com Edward Cullen?"

"Posso perguntar quem está ligando?"

"Aqui é Bella Swan".

"Espera aí, ele estava esperando sua ligação." Eu escuto a música enquanto espero.

"Bom dia, Bella!" Ele soa quase irritantemente feliz.

"Algo me diz que você sabe exatamente por que eu estou te ligando." Eu não posso evitar o sorriso que puxa em meus lábios.

"Eu posso, mas antes de você responder a isso, escute-me." Ele limpa sua garganta e eu espero. "Ok, eu não estou perseguindo você, eu percebi o quanto pareceu isso depois que eu fiz isso".

"Eu não diria isso, Edward, mas agora que você mencionou." Eu rio.

"Ok, então você vê que eu realmente _amo_ me vestir. Eu sou muito particular, mas meu tempo é muito mínimo, e eu realmente poderia usar a ajuda. Minha irmã Alice me ajudou no passado, mas ela geralmente transforma isso em um nauseante calvário, e eu simplesmente _não_ consigo lidar com isso!"

"Você está divagando, Edward".

"Desculpe".

"Por que sua irmã veste você de vez em quando?"

"Porque ela é a minha assistente pessoal, e eu confio nela".

Deixei escapar um suspiro, eu o deixei ansioso um minuto. Eu sei que direi sim.

"Bella? Você está brava comigo?" Sua voz é quase infantil, eu sei que provavelmente poderia arrastar isto um pouco e fazê-lo pensar que estou brava, mas eu não sou vingativa.

"Eu farei isso, Edward, mas nós precisamos nos reunir para discutir algumas coisas sobre o seu estilo".

"SIM!" Ele grita, e eu começo a rir do seu teatro.

"Eu posso passar aí amanhã a qualquer hora. Estarei em sua área, na verdade, deixando alguns vestidos para outra cliente. Isso funciona?"

"Espere aí." Eu o ouço mexendo em alguns papéis. "Perfeito! Eu estarei no escritório até as 14hs".

"Tudo bem, eu terei Norman me anunciando então. Ah, você pode falar com ele para que eu não tenha um problema desta vez?"

"Claro! Até mais, Bella".

"Tchau, Edward".

**~ O ~**

Minha manhã e tarde são agitadas. Eu corro por toda a cidade, parando em casas e locais de trabalho dos clientes. Há algum enorme baile beneficente no próximo mês, e eu acho que para conseguir o vestido perfeito, ou terno, é preciso encomendá-lo quatro semanas antes.

Esta minha cliente, Victoria, é muito possivelmente o ser humano mais terrível do planeta. Você não pode agradá-la, e eu acho que ela sai da sua forma para me torturar.

"Eu não quero rosa, Bella! Fica horrível com o meu cabelo vermelho." Sua voz é entre um gemido e um grito.

"Eu sei, Vicki, eu estive fazendo compras para você por um ano." Eu reviro meus olhos quando ela não está olhando.

"Eu quero ser notada, mas não ser desagradável sobre isso." Ela começa a jogar-me fotos de vestidos que ela recortou de revistas.

"Você não poderia ficar desagradável." Eu me esforço muito para segurar o meu sarcasmo.

"Sim, eu sei. Então, nada de rosa, amarelo, preto, bege, ou marrom. Oh! Que tal branco, ou verde?" Estou prestes a responder quando ela começa a tagarelar novamente. "Sim, perfeito, estou tão feliz que eu pensei nisso. Vá com branco ou verde. Tire fotos com o seu telefone e envie para mim, e quando decidirmos sobre um vestido, eu irei até lá para experimentar".

"O que você quiser, Victoria." Eu digo isso com muito pouca exuberância, e isso não passa despercebido.

"Você sabe, um sorriso não a mataria, Bella, talvez você conseguisse um encontro de vez em quando se você realmente fingisse ser feliz." Ela bufa e irrompe para a sua sala de estar.

Eu apenas reviro meus olhos. Eu prefiro ser infeliz e feia do que ser sequer um centímetro do que ela é.

Depois de passar por cerca de 11 lojas e clicar em foto após foto, ela está finalmente feliz e eu sou capaz de terminar a tempo de encontrar o ônibus de Sebastian.

**~ O ~**

"Ei, amigo, como foi o seu dia?" Eu pergunto quando ele sai do ônibus e vem em meus braços.

"Super!" Ele grita.

"Incrível, isso exige cookies e chocolate quente, você não acha?"

Ele balança a cabeça de forma dramática e nós entramos. Ele pula no banquinho da cozinha e fala enquanto eu preparo o nosso lanche.

"Eu aprendi sobre cangurus hoje." Olho para ele enquanto ele folheia um livro que, obviamente, ganhou do seu professor.

"Ah, sim, amigo, conte-me o que você sabe." Eu pego a mistura de cacau quente e coloco em nossas canecas combinando.

"Cangurus fêmeas adultas são chamadas de corça, aviador, ou 'jill'." Ele começa a chutar o banquinho com o pé. Sua emoção é quase demais para ele.

"Uau! Isso é super legal".

"Eu sei, e cangurus bebê são chamados de 'joeys'." Eu coloco quatro cookies de chocolate e seu chocolate quente na frente dele. Eu tenho certeza de que há um número par de marshmallows. Ele os conta, de qualquer maneira.

"Eu na verdade sabia disso sobre cangurus bebê." Eu aceno, quase impressionada comigo mesma.

Ele ri. "É porque você é esperta, mamãe".

Sento-me ao lado dele e nós comemos e bebemos em silêncio. Sebastian olha através do seu livro e eu folheio minha revista People.

Após a hora do lanche, Seb e eu passamos pelo seu dever de casa, ele precisa de muito pouca ajuda minha, e eu quase choro de felicidade.

Apenas dois anos atrás, ele mal conseguia entender alguma coisa, mas ele estava em uma sala de aula tradicional no jardim de infância. Eu balanço minha cabeça desesperada para esquecer aqueles anos terríveis. Ele está onde precisa estar agora.

"Então, Seb, eu falei com Edward hoje, bem, ontem à noite, na verdade, e depois novamente hoje." Eu estou divagando, e eu sei que Seb vai me corrigir a qualquer minuto.

"Você está divagando, mamãe." Eu rio.

"Desculpe, enfim, você quer ir para um churrasco no sábado e conhecer algumas pessoas da família de Edward?" Eu bato meus dedos nervosamente na mesa.

Ele pára de trabalhar em sua lição de casa e olha para mim. "Haverá um monte de gente lá?"

Maldição! Eu não pensei sobre isso. "Na verdade, Seb, eu não sei quem estará lá. Eu sei que Edward estará lá, e sua mãe e pai".

Seus olhos mudam de lugar, ele está pensando, decidindo. "Seb, querido, seja honesto comigo. Não faça isso por mim, faça isso por você".

Ele balança a cabeça. "O pai de Edward é aquele inteligente, certo?"

Eu não posso deixar de rir. "Sim, muito inteligente, como você".

Ele balança a cabeça novamente, ainda pensando. "Ok, mamãe, nós podemos tentar. Mas nós podemos ir embora se for muito difícil?"

"Claro, Seb, você é o que mais importa para mim".

Ele sorri e continua desenhando. Assunto encerrado.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam de Demetri? Ele aparecerá no futuro e não é uma pessoa tão ruim assim, mas imagino que seja realmente difícil lidar com uma criança autista e, infelizmente, nem todos estão preparados para isso._

_Novamente, obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm acompanhado e comentado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Gazebo e balas de goma

**Capítulo 5 – Gazebo e balas de goma**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Esta manhã, quando meu pai me liga, ele soa muito confuso, e eu não posso deixar de me preocupar. Através dos anos, ele dominou suas emoções, e é apenas em circunstâncias extremas que ele não consegue controlá-las.

"O que está acontecendo, pai?"

"Eu vi a Doutora Young no outro dia, você se lembra?"

Eu me lembro, e agora eu me sinto horrível por não perguntar a ele ontem como foi. É esta a razão pela qual ele está chateado?

"Como foi?" Coloco meus sapatos e sento no meu sofá. Eu não me importo se estou atrasado para o trabalho; meu pai precisa de mim, e então eu estarei aqui.

"Ela me perguntou se eu queria participar de um estudo. Eu realmente não quero, mas ela diz que pode ajudar outros adultos que sofrem de Síndrome de Asperger." Ele suspira, e eu posso dizer que seus pensamentos estão em uma batalha feroz dentro da sua mente brilhante.

"O que a mamãe disse?" Estou realmente chocado que ela não mencionou isso para mim em qualquer um dos e-mails, ou mensagem de texto.

"Ela disse o que sempre diz. Ela me disse para fazer o que é confortável para mim. Ela entende a importância de um estudo, mas você sabe como ela pode ser".

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ela disse que ao longo de toda a sua vida você estava vivendo uma vida que os outros queriam que você vivesse, e agora era hora de você viver por si mesmo?"

Ele ri um pouco da minha pobre imitação da minha mãe. "Praticamente, palavra por palavra, Edward".

"Eu tenho uma ideia".

"Você tem?" Sua voz aumenta um pouco, e espero que a minha ideia reverta a tristeza que ele está sentindo.

"Eu acho que você, a mamãe e eu precisamos sentar com a Doutora Young e obter mais informações. Eu quero saber o que o estudo envolve. Vamos ver quanto tempo dura, e que tipos de testes são realizados." Corro os dedos pelo meu cabelo nervosamente. Às vezes, as minhas ideias o ajudam, e outras vezes, tornam pior.

"Eu posso pedir para a sua mãe marcar uma consulta se você acha que isso vai ajudar, Edward." Ele ainda tem uma atitude derrotista, mas eu espero que depois de recebermos mais informações, que ele se sinta melhor sobre qualquer decisão que ele tomar.

"Ótimo, você faz isso e só me diz onde e quando, e eu estarei lá".

"Devo pedir para Alice vir?" Minha irmã ama o meu pai, mas ela não o entende. Toda vez que ela veio para qualquer consulta por ele, isso ficou aquecido. Quando meu pai teve uma dor de estômago no ano passado, que durou uma semana, ele foi fazer um ultrassom. Alice não gostou da forma como o técnico falou com o meu pai, e ela o colocou em uma chave de braço.

Houve seguranças envolvidos e, posteriormente, uma ordem de restrição.

"Não, eu acho que é melhor se ela ficar de fora disso. Eu posso falar com ela sobre isso mais tarde".

"Tudo bem, filho, isso soa como uma boa ideia. Vamos com isso." Ele parece melhor, mas não perfeito. Eu preciso ouvir a felicidade dele.

"Diga-me alguma coisa, pai".

"Hmm, deixe-me pensar." Ele cantarola baixinho enquanto pensa. Eu não reconheço a música, então deve ser uma que ele inventou.

"Eu tenho uma." Ele grita animado. "Eu assisti um show no outro dia na PBS e descobri que o algodão originalmente não só crescia em branco, mas outras cores sortidas, incluindo marrom, ferrugem e roxo claro".

"Oh, uau, isso é muito legal, pai".

"Isso realmente é. Mas, depois que o processamento mecânico foi introduzido, ficou mais fácil manter a consistência de cor usando apenas plantas de fibras brancas." Eu posso dizer que, quanto mais ele fala, mais feliz ele fica, e isso me faz sentir aliviado.

"Obrigado, pai, por me dizer isso, sério, eu nunca teria sabido de outra forma".

"De nada. Ok, eu preciso ir, Edward. Tenha um bom dia de trabalho. Eu falarei com você mais tarde, e então eu o verei amanhã. É sábado, lembra?"

"Sim, pai, eu sei, o churrasco. Eu não esqueci, e lembre-se que eu levarei Bella e Sebastian. Você simplesmente vai adorá-los." Eu realmente espero estar certo.

"Vamos ver, Edward. Eu não sou bom com pessoas novas".

"Bella é incrível e muito paciente. Seu filho, Sebastian, ele é tão brilhante. Ele também é autista, pai." Eu digo isso lentamente e um pouco baixo. Eu quero que ele saiba sobre Seb, mas não quero que ele se sinta desconfortável com isso.

"Eu deveria ter sabido que Sebastian era uma criança. Quero dizer, pense nisso, se você fosse a um encontro com uma mulher, por que você levaria outro homem com você?" Ele suspira. "Quantos anos ele tem?"

"Seis, mas, honestamente, ele age como se fosse muito mais velho. Ele ama fatos, e ele ama educar quem quiser ouvir".

"Ele é pequeno. Ele é uma criança bagunçada?" Sua voz não tem emoção. Ele está guardando a informação como se estivesse lendo um livro. Ele precisa dos fatos antes de decidir como isso funcionaria para ele.

"Não, na verdade, ele é incrivelmente limpo. Ele veste terninhos. Se ele não os estiver usando, ele está vestindo algo vivo. Seu cabelo é arrumado, e, pelo que sua mãe me disse, ele gosta de tomar banhos todas as noites e lava suas mãos cerca de 50 vezes por dia." É quase como se eu estivesse tentando fazer propaganda de Sebastian. E de uma forma, eu estou.

"Bem, isso é bom, pelo menos. Eu odeio crianças desarrumadas. Você e Alice nunca foram bagunçados".

"Eu me lembro, e é uma coisa boa que você nos criou assim." Eu respiro fundo, tentando desesperadamente afastar o meu nervosismo. É importante para mim que meus pais gostem de Sebastian e Bella. Mas eu sei que se sábado não for bem, isso colocará uma pressão enorme sobre qualquer relacionamento que eu espero ter com Bella.

"Pai, por favor, apenas dê a ele uma chance".

"É claro que eu darei, Edward. Ele é apenas um menino. Se eu não gostar dele, eu direi a você." Ele não quis dizer isso para ser um insulto; seu filtro não funciona como das outras pessoas e, felizmente, eu sei disso.

"Obrigado, pai".

"Sem problema. Bem, eu falarei com você mais tarde, tenha um bom dia".

"Você também, eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo." E ele desliga.

**~ O ~**

Estou sentado na minha mesa, cotovelo afundado na papelada quando Lauren me interfona.

"Sim." Eu praticamente resmungo.

"Há uma Bella Swan no saguão, ela diz que tem um compromisso com você, mas eu não vejo um na agenda".

Maldição, eu fiquei tão envolvido em meu trabalho que não percebi a hora. "Sim, mande-a subir, Lauren".

"Sim, senhor".

Eu rapidamente tento organizar minha mesa, mas é evidente que sou lento, porque o que parece como apenas segundos depois, Lauren está entrando com Bella.

"Boa tarde, Edward." Bella está usando um terno simples com calças, mas ela parece radiante do mesmo jeito.

"Olá, Bella, como você está? Por favor, sente-se." Lauren nos deixa e Bella senta no sofá perto da janela.

"Estou ótima, obrigada. Agora, venha e sente-se; nós precisamos passar por cima do seu perfil." Ela dá um tapinha no local ao seu lado e, em perfeita obediência, eu corro e sento.

"Então, normalmente eu dou aos meus clientes este questionário." Ela me entrega um maço de folhas. Eu o folheio e vejo que existe mais de uma centena de perguntas.

"Isso me levará uma eternidade, eu não tenho tempo para isso." Ela simplesmente sorri e pega o maço de volta.

"Eu imaginei, então, apenas me diga o que você gosta e o que você odeia. Eu também preciso saber se você tem alguma alergia a tecidos, ou produtos de limpeza." Ela abre um bloco de anotações e olha para mim. Ela está esperando.

"Você gostaria de um café?"

Ela apenas balança a cabeça. "Normalmente, eu simplesmente aceitaria o café e conversaria com você, mas eu tenho que estar do outro lado da cidade em uma hora e meia. Então, apresse-se, Sr. Cullen, eu sou uma senhora ocupada." Ela sorri e divertidamente bate a caneta no bloco.

"Tudo bem." Eu seguro minhas mãos no alto em sinal de rendição. "Eu não sou alérgico a nada, fim".

Ela ri. "Bem, isso foi fácil. Você tem um designer favorito, ou pelo menos um que você odeia?"

"Eu amo Armani, mas que homem que se preze não ama? Eu sou flexível, no entanto. Estou certo de que apenas me observando, você pode dizer que eu gosto das minhas calças em meus quadris, não nos joelhos. Se você puder gerenciar isso, então estamos bem." Dou-lhe um enorme sorriso quando ela me olha com espanto.

"Por que você me contratou? Sem ofensa, Edward, mas o que você precisa é simples." Ela coloca seu bloco de lado e se recosta com os braços cruzados na sua frente.

"Tempo, eu não tenho isso." Eu aproximo meu corpo um pouco mais perto dela.

"Mas, olhe para isso." Ela acena suas mãos ao redor. "Nós estamos tomando um tempo precioso no momento." Ela ri novamente.

"É verdade, mas eu gosto de fazer tempo para você." Meu dedo roça o topo da sua mão e ela recua ligeiramente. "Eu realmente gosto de você, Bella. Você tem muito bom gosto e um olho para o detalhe. Você é perfeita para o trabalho".

Ela olha para a minha mão que descansa em cima da dela, em seguida, seus olhos estão de volta nos meus. "Eu também gosto de você, Edward, e eu sou grata pelo trabalho. Por nenhuma outra razão de que eu fui capaz de descartar um cliente insuportável para que pudesse aceitar você. Mas eu só quero ter certeza que você está realmente me contratando pelo meu talento, e não por outras razões".

"Eu admito que não é apenas o seu senso de moda aguçado que me chamou para você para o trabalho." Ela senta-se ereta quando eu continuo. "Meu tempo é limitado e, portanto, extremamente precioso para mim. Se eu tenho que estar arrumado para um terno, ou pegar o carro para encontrá-la em algum lugar para escolher uma camisa, ou o que quer que seja, então valerá a pena. Você faz momentos escassos em experiências maravilhosas, e eu gosto da sua companhia".

Seus olhos estão arregalados e sua boca aberta. Estou tão feliz que eu possa chocá-la ao silêncio, mas também estou ansioso para ouvir seus pensamentos.

"Eu... Uhh... Obrigada, Edward." É simples e extremamente vago. Mas, eu aceitarei o que posso conseguir.

"De nada".

Termino de responder as perguntas de Bella e, uma hora mais tarde, ela está em seu caminho. Digo a ela que pegarei Sebastian e ela às dez amanhã de manhã. Ela sorri e responde que estará pronta.

**~ O ~**

Eu não dormi muito bem. Virei e me revirei a noite toda pensando sobre Bella. Eu a assustei por admitir que estou basicamente a puxando para cada minuto livre que eu tenho? Só espero que ela não esteja se sentindo forçada a nada, ou que eu a fiz sentir medo de qualquer maneira.

Decido por volta das 05hs que simplesmente vou me levantar e começar a me preparar. Tomo um longo banho estimulante e quente, em seguida, visto uma camisa pólo branca com calça khaki e o único par de tênis que possuo.

Às 09hs, Felix me pega e nós dirigimos para a casa de Bella. Estou agradavelmente surpreso ao ver Sebastian e ela em seu gramado da frente. Após Felix estacionar na entrada de automóveis, eu pulo para fora do carro e aceno.

"Ei, vocês dois, vocês estão prontos para um pouco de comida incrível e muito diversão?" Eu começo a andar e vejo o rosto de Sebastian iluminar.

"Edward." Ele grita, em seguida, corre em direção a mim. Eu me abaixo e o pego quando ele bate em mim.

"Ei, amigo. Então, eu espero que você esteja com vontade de ter uma explosão".

Ele acena com entusiasmo. Eu me viro em direção a Bella e estou aliviado ao ver um enorme sorriso plantado em seu rosto.

"Bom dia, Bella, você está pronta para se divertir?"

"Absolutamente, e eu fiz uma coisa." Ela abre um refrigerador e levanta um bolo gigante.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, isso é enorme." Eu rio com o tamanho dessa coisa.

"Eu sei, não era para ser tão grande. Eu acrescentei muita água no começo, então precisei de mais mistura de bolo. Então ficou muito seco, então eu adicionei mais água. Esse ciclo continuou por algum tempo e o resultado foi esse bolo de morango de quatro camadas." Ela encolhe os ombros e eu simplesmente não consigo segurar minha risada por mais tempo.

Ela coloca o bolo de volta no refrigerador, divertidamente golpeando meu braço, e avança para o carro.

Com Sebastian enrolado em volta do meu pescoço, nós entramos no carro atrás dela e dirigimos para a casa dos meus pais.

**~ O ~**

Como meu pai despreza ruído e grandes grupos de pessoas, meus pais compraram um terreno logo fora da cidade e construíram uma casa lá. É bastante grande e a dois hectares da estrada em um bairro tranquilo.

Eu sempre amo voltar para casa. As únicas mudanças que sempre são feitas são novas flores, uma nova camada de tinta sobre a casa e, recentemente, um novo gazebo que meu pai projetou.

É notável, ele tem uma forma de fechar para que você possa sentar-se lá durante a noite e não ser atacado por insetos. Naturalmente, a iluminação no interior funciona com energia solar. É o gazebo mais extravagante que eu já vi.

Sebastian só sai do carro depois de Bella e eu sairmos. Ele se agarra à sua mãe como uma tábua de salvação, e eu imediatamente me torno preocupado que esta foi uma má ideia.

A porta da frente se abre e minha mãe sai para os degraus da frente com um sorriso enorme e um salto em seus passos.

"Oi, mãe." Eu digo quando a abraço. Ela beija minha bochecha, mas visivelmente se distrai. Ela está olhando para Sebastian, que está a meio caminho atrás de Bella.

"Olá, querido." Ela dá um passo em direção a eles e fica de joelhos. "Meu nome é Esme, mas você pode me chamar do que o fizer se sentir confortável." Ela olha para Bella e elas trocam sorrisos.

"Meu filho Edward me diz que seu nome é Sebastian. Você sabia que o seu nome significa heróico?" Isso meio que prende sua atenção, e ele espreita para fora às costas de Bella.

Minha mãe sorri novamente e estende a mão. "Você gostaria de apertar a minha mão?"

Seb olha da mão dela para o seu rosto, e, em seguida, para Bella.

"Vá em frente, Seb." Bella tenta encorajá-lo.

Ele dá um passo lentamente para fora e no ritmo de um caracol caminha para minha mãe. Ela segura sua mão estendida o tempo todo.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele desliza sua pequena mão na dela.

"Olá." Ele sussurra.

"Pronto, agora nós estamos familiarizados, e você sabe o que isso significa?" Minha mãe pergunta em um tom jovial.

Ele apenas balança a cabeça.

"Isso significa que você é livre para ir e vir como quiser. Minha casa está aberta para você, Sebastian. Então, divirta-se e sinta-se em casa".

Sebastian dá a minha mãe um sorriso feliz e começa a puxar Bella em direção à casa.

"Obrigado, mãe." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido e beijo sua bochecha.

Quando entramos, eu procuro em volta pelo meu pai. "Onde está o papai?"

Minha mãe aponta para fora. "Gazebo".

Eu deveria ter sabido que ele se esconderia da nova companhia. Eu aceno e caminho para fora.

Ele está debruçado sobre um monte de crisântemos. "Ei, pai".

Ele se vira, seu rosto se transformando de concentração para terror. "Não se preocupe, Bella e Sebastian estão lá dentro. O que você está fazendo?"

"Olá, Edward, eu estou plantando esses crisântemos para a sua mãe." Ele ri do humor no comunicado*****. "Alice estará aqui em breve, e eu queria que ela visse o jardim concluído." Ele traz a sua atenção de volta para a tarefa em mãos.

_*O humor aqui está na palavra, já que crisântemos em inglês é "mums", semelhante à palavra "mom" (mãe)._

Eu me aproximo e sento ao lado dele. "Você sabe, a mamãe ficaria bem se você esperasse até amanhã".

Ele dá de ombros. "Talvez".

"Isto é evasão, pura e simples." Eu suavemente coloco minha mão em seu ombro e ele se vira para mim.

"Eu não sou bom com as pessoas, Edward. Elas não gostam de mim, e então eu simplesmente me sinto estúpido e tenho uma dor de estômago. É melhor para todos se eu apenas fizer minhas próprias coisas." Sua voz falha, e a dor em seus olhos é evidente.

"Sebastian tem medo de conhecê-lo também. A mamãe teve que fazer tudo o que podia para ter sucesso para tirá-lo de Bella. E Bella? Ela é incrível, você tem que tentar e confiar em mim aqui." Eu aperto seu ombro.

Seus olhos permanecem nas flores perfumadas. Ele as desloca ao redor por um pouco mais de tempo e, eventualmente, coloca-as no chão. "Muito bem, Edward, eu só espero não envergonhá-lo".

Eu o paro quando ele começa a ir para a casa. "Você nunca me envergonha, pai, e Bella e Seb não vão vê-lo como as outras pessoas vêem. Você realmente acha que eu traria alguém aqui que faria você se sentir estúpido?"

Ele balança a cabeça.

"Bom, porque você é o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci. Você é brilhante e o melhor pai que qualquer criança poderia pedir".

Ele abaixa a cabeça e respira fundo antes de me engolir em um enorme abraço. Quase me tira o fôlego. Quando ele se afasta, ele sorri e continua em direção à casa.

Meu pai e eu permanecemos na porta da cozinha, vendo Bella e Sebastian ajudar minha mãe a se preparar para os convidados restantes.

Bella está cortando as cenouras e as colocando na salada. Sebastian está colocando a cobertura em um bolo que minha mãe assou com habilidade e precisão misteriosa, e minha mãe está cautelosamente aplicando enfeite para a sua famosa salada de macarrão. Eu olho para o meu pai e observo como ele está observando atentamente o cenário diante dele.

Bella e Seb são novos, e ele não tem certeza de como se sente sobre isso. "Você quer ir dizer oi?" Eu sussurro para ele.

Ele balança a cabeça e cuidadosamente entra. Esme espreita primeiro e dá ao meu pai um olhar encorajador. Em seguida, Bella se vira e o vê, mas dá pouca atenção a ele. Ela é tão boa em entender como ele está se sentindo. Mexer com ele faria toda essa transição pior. Ela me olha e eu pisco para ela. Ela ri levemente e cora.

Sebastian é alheio ao seu entorno. Ele está muito ocupado colocando balas de goma no bolo com perfeição. Carlisle está praticamente andando nas pontas dos pés até ele. Ele está meio atrás dele e meio ao lado dele. Sebastian gira um pouco e percebe o meu pai.

Ele sorri rapidamente, mas se volta para sua decoração. Meu pai observa um pouco mais. Um minuto depois, ele desliza na cadeira ao lado de Sebastian e apenas observa em silêncio.

Ambos estão focados no bolo, e não um no outro.

"Balas de goma são minhas favoritas." Meu pai diz mais para si mesmo.

"As vermelhas são as melhores." Sebastian responde, mas nenhum deles está olhando para o outro.

"Eu prefiro as roxas." Meu pai pega uma bala de goma do bolo e a joga em sua boca. Meus olhos se arregalam, achando que Sebastian vai se perder, mas ele simplesmente substitui o doce como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Pelo menos eu sei que você não comerá as vermelhas, então." Sebastian joga uma vermelha na boca e Carlisle ri.

"Eu não disse que não gostava das vermelhas, só que eu prefiro as roxas." Ele joga outra na boca.

Sebastian dá de ombros. "Sim, é verdade, você disse isso".

Neste momento, minha mãe, Bella e eu estamos todos absortos à visão diante de nós. Ninguém fala, com exceção de Sebastian e Carlisle.

"É um bolo de limão, você sabe." Sebastian começa a limpar as bordas do prato com uma toalha de papel.

"Eu sei, Esme sempre faz isso para mim, é o meu favorito." Meu pai apanha uma gota solitária de limão do lado do bolo e cantarola enquanto come.

Sebastian ri. "Você realmente gosta disso, né? Bem, eu decorei, você gosta?" Ele o empurra mais perto do meu pai.

Carlisle olha para ele de perto, Sebastian está olhando para ele, esperando.

"Está muito perfeitamente perfeito".

"Sim. Cada bala de goma está a um centímetro de distância, dessa forma, quando você cortá-lo, todo mundo recebe a mesma quantidade de doces, e ninguém vai brigar por isso." Sebastian sorri, e meu pai retorna o sorriso.

"Muito inteligente, você deve ser um ótimo aluno na escola." Ele afasta o bolo de si mesmo e continua a falar com Seb.

"Ah, eu sou, eu sou o mais inteligente." Seb coloca as mãos na frente de si mesmo e dá ao meu pai toda a sua atenção.

"Sério? Você sabe, quando eu estava na escola, eu era o mais inteligente também".

"Uau, isso foi há muito tempo. Você tirava A e 100 e outras coisas?" Seb começa a balançar seu pé na cadeira.

"Sim, e eu amava fazer crédito extra, pois geralmente era em alguma coisa sobre a qual eu queria estar".

"Isso é bom, eu não obtenho crédito extra ainda, mas talvez um dia quando eu não estiver mais em uma escola especial".

"Uma escola especial?" Meu pai pergunta, parecendo imensamente interessado neste menino incrível que está sentado à sua frente.

"Sim, é um lugar onde há crianças como eu".

"Crianças como você como?"

"Mamãe diz que eu sou especial porque eu tenho Síndrome de Asperger, o que significa que eu sou além de incrível. Você sabe o que é a Síndrome de Asperger?"

Meu pai acena. "Eu sei, na verdade, porque eu tenho a Síndrome de Asperger também".

Os olhos de Sebastian arregalam e sua boca escancara. "Oh, uau, você é incrível exatamente como eu?"

Meu pai ri e encolhe os ombros. "Eu acho que sim, você acha que eu sou?"

Sebastian concorda. "Sim, porque você gosta de bala de goma e limão. Eles são os melhores. Aposto que apenas pessoas como nós gostam desse tipo de coisa".

Bella coloca a mão sobre a sua boca para silenciar um gemido, mas a lágrima solitária que desliza pela sua bochecha não passa despercebida. Eu me aproximo dela e envolvo meu braço ao seu redor. Ela mergulha a cabeça e a descansa no meu peito.

Eu tenho a sensação de que hoje será um bom dia.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Apenas uma pequena nota para aqueles que estão curiosos. Não há duas pessoas autistas que sejam completamente iguais. Sebastian tem seis anos de idade. Ele fará sete na próxima semana, no Halloween. Ele é inteligente, artístico e academicamente avançado. Socialmente, porém, ele não tem muita coisa._

_Eu só quero dizer novamente que Seb é modelado em homenagem ao meu próprio filho. Escrevê-lo é uma alegria, porque eu consigo trazer o meu filho para todos vocês._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Um capítulo mais do que especial, não acharam? Não tem como não se emocionar com esse encontro entre Seb e Carlisle, foi lindo! _

_E no próximo cap. tem mais desses dois interagindo._

_Até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Respiração e primeiros beijos

**Capítulo 6 – Respiração e primeiros beijos**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu observo quando Carlisle levanta o bolo e o coloca no balcão, e Sebastian o segue com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso animado.

"Você fez um belo trabalho, Sebastian." Esme diz com grande alegria e eu respiro um suspiro de alívio quando a risada de Seb enche o ambiente.

"O papai de Edward continuou comendo as balas de goma roxas, mas não tem problema." Carlisle sorri ternamente para o meu filho e, em seguida, vira-se para mim.

"Olá, você deve ser Bella." Ele olha para Edward e depois de volta para mim.

"Sim, eu sou Bella, a mãe de Sebastian, e você é Carlisle." Dou a ele o maior sorriso que posso. Não é forçado, porque eu estou realmente muito animada por ter a oportunidade de conhecer o homem que criou um filho maravilhoso.

"Eu vejo que o meu filho tem me mencionado." Seu sorriso tímido me aquece enquanto seus olhos rapidamente varrem o meu rosto e se estabelecem em minhas mãos.

"O tempo todo, na verdade. Ele é imensamente orgulhoso de você." Eu mantenho minhas mãos dobradas perfeitamente na minha frente. Eu esperarei que Carlisle me ofereça a sua.

"Meu filho é muito brilhante, sou eu quem está orgulhoso dele." Ele olha para Edward de novo. Desta vez, Edward me solta e envolve um braço ao redor do seu pai.

"Vamos apenas dizer que ambos somos sortudos, certo?" Nós todos rimos quando Edward alivia alguma tensão no cômodo.

"Mamãe?" Sebastian puxa meu braço e eu viro e ajoelho na frente dele.

"Sim, querido, o que é isso, você está bem?" Eu procuro em seus olhos pelos sinais de perigo, mas, felizmente, tudo que eu vejo é a alegria.

"Posso brincar com o papai de Edward?" Ele sussurra.

Eu olho para Edward, que tem um olhar de confusão em seu rosto. Dou a ele um sorriso tranquilizador e olho de volta para o meu lindo menino.

"Quer perguntar a ele junto?" Ele acena com entusiasmo.

Eu aperto a mão de Seb, levanto e olho com confiança para Carlisle.

"Sr. Cullen, meu filho queria saber se poderia fazer uma pergunta a você?"

Os olhos de Carlisle arregalam e um pequeno sorriso aparece em seus lábios. "Sim, eu gosto de perguntas, afinal." Ele olha para Seb.

"Uhh... bem... eu estava apenas pensando, você pode ou vai brincar comigo?" Os olhos de Sebastian abaixam para as suas mãos quando ele começa a torcê-las nervosamente.

Carlisle me olha. "Primeiro de tudo, Bella, por favor, chame-me de Carlisle." Ele estende sua mão, finalmente, e eu a tomo suavemente na minha e sorrio.

"E, em segundo lugar, Sebastian, o que você tinha em mente?" Ele solta a minha mão e se ajoelha na frente do meu filho.

Seb hesitantemente olha para Carlisle. "Eu não sei, o que você faz para se divertir?"

"O que eu considero divertido, outros podem não considerar." Ele encolhe os ombros.

"O que você gosta de fazer para se divertir?" Seb pergunta enquanto enfia as mãos no bolso e começa a balançar para frente e para trás.

"Eu gosto de coisas que mantém minha mente ocupada." Percebo que Carlisle está batendo em seu joelho no ritmo do balanço de Seb.

"Eu também." Sebastian sussurra, e há um silêncio por um momento antes de Carlisle falar.

"Antes de você chegar aqui, eu estava plantando alguns crisântemos." Ele limpa sua voz. "Você... quero dizer, isso interessaria a você?"

A cabeça de Sebastian atira para cima e ele sorri para Carlisle. "Oh, menino, eu jamais." Ele praticamente explode para fora da sua pele com entusiasmo.

Nós todos rimos da sua felicidade, e Carlisle levanta. "Tudo bem então, vamos nos dirigir para o meu gazebo e pegar as mudas, e você pode me ajudar antes da minha filha chegar aqui".

Carlisle olha para Edward, que acena para ele. Então ele e Sebastian caminham para fora, e eu sigo atrás lentamente, mantendo uma distância razoável deles.

"Então, você tem uma filha e um filho?" Seb pergunta.

"Sim, o nome dela é Alice. Ela tem uma filha também, e um marido".

"Uau, você é um vovô também?" Sebastian está saltando enquanto anda, e eu não posso evitar a risada que me escapa.

"Isso eu sou, mas a minha neta não gosta de plantar as flores, ela só gosta de pegá-las." Ele ri, e Sebastian ri com ele.

"Por que estamos plantando os crisântemos agora, no entanto?" Seb pergunta, e Carlisle interrompe seus passos e se vira para ele.

"Por que você pergunta isso, Sebastian?" Sua testa franze e sua expressão é perplexa.

"Minha mãe as planta também, mas ela me disse que você tem que plantá-las na época da primavera".

"Oh, eu entendo." Ele continua andando. "Eu gosto de plantá-las quando elas estão florescendo. São bonitas e minha filha ama. Então eu as compro nos vasos quando estão florescendo. Então eu as planto no jardim, porque para mim elas parecem perfeitas no outono." Ele esclarece com a sua resposta.

Sebastian estuda seu rosto por um momento. Ele está profundamente em pensamento, mas, finalmente, ele acena. "Ok, se você acha que é melhor, então eu vou plantá-las para a sua filha".

Eu ouço a risada de Edward atrás de mim e me viro para ele.

"Você está espionando?" Pergunto a ele.

Ele encolhe os ombros. "Não mais do que você está".

Nós caminhamos para o banco que fica ao lado do gazebo e rimos enquanto ouvimos Carlisle e Sebastian se preparando para a sua atividade.

"Seu pai é maravilhoso, Edward." Eu olho para ele e vejo um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. É contagioso e eu espelho a sua alegria.

"Ele estava tão nervoso para conhecer Seb." Ele distraidamente começa a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo que fica no meu ombro. Eu não o afasto. Eu gosto do contato carinhoso.

"Isso é compreensível; Seb estava com medo de vir aqui hoje também." Eu dou de ombros. "Mas, todos nós nos preocupamos por nada".

"Às vezes eu sinto que estou sempre me preocupando".

Eu franzo a testa quando vejo a felicidade de Edward se transformar em ligeira tristeza. "Você se preocupa muito com o seu pai, não é?"

"O tempo todo." Seus olhos estão treinados em seu dedo enquanto ele continua a girá-lo.

"É diferente para você do que para mim. Sebastian é jovem, e ele está recebendo a ajuda que precisa. Mas seu pai, ele ficou perdido por muito tempo." Eu me viro levemente e pego sua mão na minha.

"Edward, seu pai era um anjo esquecido, mas um sortudo. Ele conheceu uma mulher incrível e criou crianças excepcionais. Ele desafia as probabilidades e ele é capaz disso porque ele tem um tremendo amor em sua vida".

Edward olha nos meus olhos, e eu espero que ele possa ver a sinceridade e a verdade lá.

"De onde você veio?" Ele sussurra e me puxa um pouco mais perto dele.

"Eu venho de um lugar que entende. Não é complicado, Edward." Eu rio e fico aliviada quando ele sorri para mim.

"Eu não sei se nós algum dia teríamos nos cruzado se não fosse pelo seu filho vagando. Acho que vou comprar um carro para ele quando ele tiver 16 anos para agradecê-lo".

Eu comecei a rir, "Ótimo, isso é uma coisa a menos que eu terei que comprar para ele".

Nós olhamos um para o outro pelo que parece uma eternidade. Seus olhos mudam dos meus para os meus lábios, e ele começa a se aproximar mais de mim. Meu coração dispara, mas, onde normalmente haveria medo, há contentamento. Eu _quero_ beijar esse homem.

Exatamente antes dos seus lábios escovarem os meus, nós ouvimos um grito feliz que nos faz saltar e olhar para o tumulto.

Uma menininha com cachos vermelhos saltitantes está correndo em nossa direção gritando. "Tio Eddie, eu senti sua falta".

Edward se levanta rapidamente e abre seus braços. Ela pula neles com tanta força que Edward tropeça um pouco para trás.

"Uau aí, princesa, você tem que se acalmar um pouco." Juntos, eles se tornam uma sinfonia de risos.

"Desculpe, tio Eddie, eu apenas senti muito a sua falta." Ela beija a bochecha dele e ele a aperta com força.

"Eu também senti sua falta, esguicho, agora, onde está a esguicho maior e seu companheiro?" Ele a coloca no chão e ela ri mais alto.

"Você é engraçado, tio Eddie, mamãe e papai estão lá dentro com a vovó." Ela se vira e finalmente me vê. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela sorri para Edward.

"Essa é a sua namorada, tio Eddie?"

O rosto de Edward é quase cômico. Eu não tenho certeza se isso é terror, humilhação, ou medo. Eu sei que ele precisa de resgate.

"Meu nome é Bella, e eu sou uma grande amiga do seu tio." Eu estendo a minha mão para ela.

Ela ri novamente e a sacode. "Meu nome é Katie, mas quando estou em apuros, eu sou Katherine Marie Whitlock".

"Bem, tenho certeza que você não entra em um monte de apuros." Eu digo, e Edward começa a rir.

"Ah, sim, ela entra. Ela é uma grande causadora de problemas, essa aqui." Ele cutuca Katie, e ela ri.

Depois de alguns minutos de Edward e Katie cutucando e correndo atrás do outro, Carlisle sai do gazebo. Ele está limpando as mãos com uma toalha e tem um sorriso jovial em seu rosto. Ele observa seu filho e neta com orgulho incrível.

"Vovô." Katie grita e corre em direção a ele. Mas logo antes de eles colidirem, ela pára e estende os braços. Ele se abaixa e a pega.

"Olá, meu besouro Katie." Ele a abraça com força e, em seguida, coloca-a para baixo e endireita suas roupas.

Sebastian desliza para fora atrás de Carlisle e corre para mim. "Quem é essa?" Ele sussurra.

"Essa é a sobrinha de Edward, Katie." Ele olha para ela, e eu noto Katie sorrir para Seb e dar um pequeno aceno.

"Vá dizer oi, amigo." Ele balança a cabeça. "Você gostaria que eu fosse com você?" Ele acena.

Caminhamos até ela e eu apresento Sebastian para Katie.

"Olá, Sebastian." Sua voz é tão amável, mas Sebastian parece muito desconfortável e dá um passo para trás.

"Querido, você está bem?" Ele balança a cabeça e corre de volta para o gazebo. Eu me viro para Katie.

"Não é você, querida, meu filho é apenas tímido." Eu sorrio e ela dá de ombros e felizmente salta em direção à casa.

"Ele está bem?" Edward pergunta quando coloca a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas e caminha comigo para o gazebo.

"Ele ficará." Eu ando ao redor da estrutura repleta de flores. "Seb, querido?"

Edward fica na entrada e eu começo a olhar debaixo da mesa e cadeiras. Eu finalmente vislumbro meu menininho atrás de uma das mudas.

Ele está sentado no chão com os joelhos contra o peito, seus braços firmemente em torno deles e com a cabeça sobre os joelhos.

"Oh, anjo." Eu sussurro e imediatamente sento ao lado dele, levantando-o no meu colo.

"Está tudo bem, Seb, você não tem que falar com Katie novamente." Ele não diz nada.

"Baby, você pode olhar para mim?" Eu deslizo meu dedo sob o seu queixo e tento levantar sua cabeça, mas ele não vai ceder.

Respiro fundo, fecho os olhos e apenas o balanço.

"Posso fazer alguma coisa, Bella?" Eu olho para cima para encontrar um Edward muito preocupado pairando sobre nós.

"Não, mas obrigada, nós só precisamos de alguns minutos." Eu reúno um sorriso, mas na verdade eu não tenho ideia se poucos minutos serão suficientes.

"Claro, eu apenas direi ao meu pai para dar a vocês um pouco de privacidade." Ele olha para Seb, e eu posso ver o jeito que ele quer desesperadamente resolver tudo.

Depois que ele sai e somos apenas Seb e eu, eu decido cantar para ele a música que inventei quando ele era um bebê e ele não conseguia dormir, ou ficava impaciente. É no ritmo de _You Are My Sunshine_, mas eu queria torná-la especial, então eu troquei um pouco.

_"Eu amo você, Sebastian, oh sim, eu amo,_

_Quando você não está perto de mim, eu fico azul._

_Eu te amo, Sebby, eu amo,_

_Oh, Sebastian, eu amo você."_

Eu fico lá sentada e o balanço, em seguida, repetindo a canção uma e outra vez até que sinto sua forma rígida começar a amolecer.

Eu beijo sua cabeça e digo a ele todas as razões pelas quais ele é especial para mim, até que ele finalmente libera os braços das suas pernas e os envolve em torno do meu pescoço.

"Aqui está o meu doce menino." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido e continuo o balançando.

"Sinto muito, mamãe." Ele diz, e seus soluços suaves preenchem o espaço que nos rodeia.

"Não se desculpe, Seb, você não fez nada errado. Este é um dia difícil para você." Eu esfrego círculos em suas costas.

"Ela me assustou." Sua voz vem em soluços.

"Assustou você como, querido?"

Ele encolhe os ombros e seus soluços param. Ele olha para mim com os olhos vermelhos e um rosto exausto. "Eu não sei".

Eu aceno. "Ok." Eu beijo sua testa.

"Você quer ir para casa?"

Seus olhos se movem de uma maneira que eu sei que significa que ele está pensando.

"Você acha que todos eles me odeiam agora?" Ele pergunta quando seus olhos focam nos meus.

"Absolutamente não, todos eles entendem, confie em mim".

"Tudo bem, mamãe, eu vou tentar de novo." Ele desliza do meu colo e estende a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu rio das suas maneiras exemplares.

Eu finjo usar sua força para me levantar. "Obrigada, Seb".

Ele não larga a minha mão enquanto caminhamos em direção à varanda, onde todos estão reunidos.

Quando chegamos ao topo da escada, percebo que todo mundo está sobre o seu negócio. Carlisle está fazendo o churrasco, Esme está sentada em seu balanço de varanda com Katie, em uma conversa profunda. As duas pessoas que eu não reconheço, mas assumo que são a irmã de Edward e seu cunhado, estão em pé ao lado de Carlisle conversando.

Edward empurra a porta de tela e me dá um enorme sorriso, e, em seguida, olha para Seb.

"Então, amigo, você gosta de cachorros-quentes, hambúrgueres ou frango?" Ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido; todos eles agem.

"Eu gostaria de um cachorro-quente, por favor." A voz de Sebastian é baixa e ele está atualmente residindo nas minhas costas.

"Tudo bem então, e você, Bella?"

"Frango, por favor." Eu sorrio e murmuro, "obrigada".

Ele acena e caminha para o seu pai, dizendo a ele que há um cachorro-quente e um frango adicionados à lista de coisas que ele precisa grelhar.

Eu ando até a mesa e Sebastian senta ao meu lado. Nós brincamos de guerra de polegar, e ele está tão envolvido no jogo que nem percebe quando todo mundo se senta.

Ele é retirado das suas vitórias consecutivas na guerra de polegar quando um cachorro-quente é colocado na sua frente.

"Mamãe, eu preciso lavar minhas mãos".

Esme ouve Sebastian e se oferece para levá-lo. No início, ele foge da sua mão estendida. Mas Esme é persistente de uma maneira que é simplesmente acolhedora. Eventualmente, ele a pega.

Depois que ele está lá dentro, eu relaxo meu corpo contra o assento.

"Aqui." Edward me dá uma taça de vinho. "Você parece que poderia usar isso".

"Obrigada." Eu saboreio o delicioso vinho e me concentro na minha respiração. Estou exausta; cada vez eu me sinto mais cansada.

"Enquanto Sebastian está lá dentro, eu quero apresentá-la à minha irmã, Alice, e seu marido, Jasper. Eu não achei que Sebastian estaria com vontade de fazer mais apresentações." Ele encolhe os ombros, e eu estou simplesmente encantada com a sua delicadeza mais uma vez.

Fazemos apresentações rápidas antes de Sebastian retornar e ambos parecem maravilhosos.

O jantar é bastante tranquilo, com exceção de Katie falando sobre a escola e suas aulas de dança, e como ela quer fazer parte do time infantil de líderes de torcidas, ou do que quer que isso é chamado.

Sebastian a observa como um falcão. Eu posso vê-lo absorvendo cada palavra que ela diz. Ele até sorri às vezes, quando ela conta uma história engraçada sobre algo que aconteceu com ela na escola.

"Parece que você ama muito a escola, Katie." Eu digo, depois que ela finalmente respira.

"Oh, eu realmente amo. Eu tenho muitos amigos e estou sempre ocupada, e minha mãe é a mãe voluntária deste ano, então ela consegue ir a todos os passeios escolares e..."

Ela é cortada por Carlisle. "Por favor, besouro Katie, mais devagar, fale mais suave." Seu rosto está tenso; ele está claramente chegando ao seu próprio limite com a natureza hiperativa dela.

"Desculpe, vovô." Ela ri e mergulha em seu jantar intocado.

O resto do jantar é calmo, e logo Alice e Esme começam a limpar a mesa.

"Por favor, deixe-me ajudar?" Eu imploro, mas Esme não vai aceitar.

"Não pode fazer nada, Bella, eu tenho uma regra severa por aqui. Você não tem de participar em tarefas de limpeza em sua primeira visita." Ela sorri e empurra a minha mão para longe da tigela vazia que eu estava esperando levar para dentro.

"Então, o que você está dizendo é que eu posso limpar da próxima vez?" Eu pergunto, e ela se vira e pisca para mim.

"Parece que você terá que voltar e descobrir." Ela desliza para dentro, e de repente eu sinto o olhar de Edward em mim.

"Para o que você está olhando, olhos verdes?" Eu pergunto, e ele ri.

"Você, por que, eu não estava fazendo isso óbvio o suficiente?" Ele arregala os olhos comicamente e faz uma cara engraçada. Sebastian e eu começamos a rir.

"Talvez você tenha bebido demais." Eu digo quando as nossas risadas começam a acalmar.

"Uma cerveja e uma taça de vinho em três horas não são muito".

Carlisle toma um assento ao lado de Edward e sussurra algo no ouvido de Sebastian.

"Sério?" Seb diz entusiasmado.

"Ah, sim, um ninho." Carlisle diz igualmente tão animado.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Eu pergunto, minha curiosidade é aguçada.

"O papai de Edward diz que ele tem uma coruja que vive em seu gazebo, e que ela teve bebês".

Eu olho para Carlisle, e seu sorriso é tão brilhante.

"Isso é incrível".

"Ele quer me mostrar, eu posso ir olhar, mamãe, posso, por favor, diga sim?" Sebastian está fora da sua cadeira, pulando para cima e para baixo.

"Acalme-se, querido." Eu coloco minhas mãos em seus braços. "Respire, relaxe. Se você vai olhar para pássaros bebês, você precisa ficar quieto".

"Corujinhas." Carlisle diz.

"Desculpe?"

"Corujas bebê são na verdade chamadas de pequenas corujinhas, não pássaros bebê*****." Ele dá de ombros e eu sorrio.

_*Em inglês, coruja é "owl", e corujinhas, ou corujas pequenas, escreve-se "owlet", que é a expressão que Carlisle usou para descrever as corujas bebê._

"Obrigada, Carlisle, eu realmente não sabia disso. Sebastian aqui ama aprender coisas novas, e ele está frequentemente me informando de coisas novas".

"Sério? Bem, Sebastian, se você quiser, eu posso te contar tudo sobre corujas enquanto caminhamos até lá." Ele olha para mim. "Quero dizer, se estiver tudo bem com a sua mãe, é claro".

Olhando entre Carlisle e Sebastian, eu não posso dizer qual é o mais animado.

"Vão em frente, meninos." Eu digo através de uma risada.

Eles literalmente saltam para fora das suas cadeiras e começam a caminhar em direção ao gazebo.

"Eu não vi o meu pai tão feliz falando com um estranho desde sempre." Edward está observando meu filho e seu pai com alegria pura.

"Sebastian sempre é melhor com adultos do que com crianças da sua idade".

"Além de mim e minha mãe, não há muitas pessoas que têm a paciência para ouvir os fatos do meu pai".

Eu me viro e encontro o olhar esmeralda de Edward. "Eu acho que é bom que eles se encontraram, então".

Ele sorri. "Eles são uma e a mesma coisa, na verdade".

Ele desliza sua mão na minha e a levanta aos seus lábios. "Bella?"

"Uh huh." Eu digo sem fôlego quando seus lábios sedosos enviam arrepios deliciosos por todo meu corpo.

"Eu sei que é difícil com Sebastian, mas eu realmente gostaria de levá-la em um encontro." Ele não solta minha mão, ele apenas levemente a esfrega em seus lábios, e eu encontro meus olhos fixos no movimento.

"Bella?" Meus olhos saltam de volta para os seus.

"Oh, desculpe, o que você disse?"

Ele ri. "Eu disse que, embora seja difícil, eu gostaria de levá-la para um encontro".

"Oh, sim. Quero dizer, sério?" Por que eu estou tão confusa sobre isso? Por que eu acho difícil de acreditar?

"Sim, sério".

"Ok, bem, o pai de Sebastian volta na próxima semana. E Emmett disse que ele sempre poderia me ajudar, tudo o que tenho a fazer é pedir." Eu dou de ombros.

"Bem, eu quero que você se sinta confortável com isso." Seus olhos são verdadeiros e meu coração floresce com a emoção que se acumula em seu olhar verde.

"Sim, Edward, eu gostaria de ir a um encontro com você." Eu sorrio e ele se inclina para mais perto de mim.

Ele faz uma pausa com os lábios a um centímetro dos meus.

"Posso beijar você, Bella?"

Decido responder a ele pressionando meus lábios nos dele.

Tudo é silêncio, tudo o que posso fazer é sentir a serenidade que o seu beijo traz para mim, e o fogo que ele incendeia profundamente dentro do meu coração.

Eu nasci para beijar esse homem, e eu não tenho planos para me esconder disso, ou ter medo do que uma nova relação pode trazer para a minha vida e de Sebastian.

Neste momento perfeito, tudo parece certo.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Nem todos os colapsos que as crianças autistas têm são barulhentos. Às vezes, eles são silenciosos para nós. Mas, dentro das suas mentes, e como se o caos tivesse desencadeado. Elas nem sempre entendem por que elas quebram, ou como controlar isso. Daí por que Seb não sabia por que ele sentiu medo._

* * *

**Nota:**

Mais um pouquinho de toda essa família reunida. E o que acharam desse primeiro beijo de Bella e Edward?

Minha querida amiga Lary Reeden assistiu um filme essa semana sobre um adolescente com Síndrome de Asperger e disse que ele a fez ter uma visão mais clara ao ler a fic. Ela disse que o filme é super lindo e fofo, nada de drama pesado. O filme é sueco com legendas em português. O ator principal é irmão do Alexander Skarsgård (True Blood) e filho do Stellan Skarsgård (Piratas do Caribe/Mama Mia). Concorreu ao Oscar em 2011 como melhor filme estrangeiro.

Abaixo estão os links para o download do filme e legenda.

Título Original: I rymden finns inga känslor

Título Americano: Simple Simon

Tradução Literal: "No espaço não existem sentimentos"

Filme: kickass**(ponto)**to/i-rymden-finns-inga-kanslor-aka-simple-simon-2010-dvdrip-sonata-premiere-t8382503**(ponto)**html

Legenda: legendas**(ponto)**tv/download/0aa54cbc4cceeaeb9ab7a9312156b1ea/I_rymden_finss_inga_kaenslor/I_Rymden_Finns_Inga_Kaenslor_2010_SWEDISH_DVDRip_XviD_Pride86_RiPFiX_iMSORNY_720p

Para quem perguntou, essa fic tem 32 capítulos.

Deixem reviews e até semana que vem.

Bjs,

**Ju**


	7. Criança irritadiça e tapa na cara

**Capítulo 7 – Criança irritadiça e tapa na cara**

_**~ Edward ~**_

No segundo em que meus lábios conectam com os de Bella, eu sei que é a minha nova coisa favorita a fazer. Eu a teria beijado até o pôr do sol e os vaga-lumes aparecerem, mas um pigarro nos separa.

Eu me viro para encontrar uma Alice sorrindo com as mãos nos quadris.

"Por mais que me doa quebrar esse pequeno momento que vocês estão tendo, há crianças por perto e eu quero bolo, portanto, chega de amassos, irmão." Ela bagunça meu cabelo e pisca para Bella.

"Tudo bem." Dou a Bella mais um selinho e saboreio o último gole do meu vinho enquanto minha mãe e Alice trazem para fora a sobremesa.

O bolo de morango de quatro camadas de Bella é muito divertido. Jasper se refere a ele como "a torre inclinada de algo que nunca deveria ter sido". Ela ri junto conosco.

O bolo é realmente incrível, mesmo que seja quase impossível comer enquanto permanece limpo ao mesmo tempo.

Meu pai e Sebastian têm seu bolo no gazebo, fechados em seu próprio mundo de corujinhas e fatos. Bella e eu andamos até lá depois que terminamos, e eles estão se inclinando sobre a mesa lendo algo.

"Ei, pai, o que vocês dois estão olhando?"

"Sebastian está interessado em aprender sobre o prédio em que você trabalha, e eu tenho um velho projeto aqui e anotei alguns fatos interessantes." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Pelo menos eu acho interessantes".

Cruzo meus braços e sorrio. "Por que você e Sebastian não dizem a Bella e eu sobre o edifício?"

Carlisle e Seb sorriem em uníssono. "Ok, Sebastian, diga a sua mãe o que você aprendeu?" Meu pai diz.

Sebastian fica ereto com as mãos nos seus lados. Seus olhos atiram por todo o lado enquanto ele recita o que aprendeu quase roboticamente.

"O Chrysler Building foi construído de 1929 até 1930. Ele tem 319 metros de altura. Foi considerado o edifício mais alto do mundo e permaneceu o mais alto por um ano inteiro, até que o Empire State Building foi construído um ano depois." Ele respira antes de continuar.

"É chamado de _art déco_ e tem 77 andares." Ele rapidamente relaxa quando termina e olha para Carlisle.

"Isso é incrível, Seb." Bella diz quando estende a mão para um abraço. Ele não hesita em dar a ela.

"Obrigado, mamãe, o papai de Edward me ensinou isso. Eu entendi direito?" Seb pergunta ao meu pai.

"Perfeito, Sebastian, bem feito." Ele acena e se inclina de volta para o projeto e Seb segue o exemplo.

Bella e eu trocamos um olhar de puro deleite.

"Então, querido, nós temos que ir." Bella acaricia o cabelo de Sebastian, mas ele não se move.

"Vamos, querido, você pode agradecer ao Sr. Cullen por todas as coisas incríveis que você aprendeu hoje?" Ela coloca as mãos em seus ombros para chamar sua atenção, mas ele está encantado com o que Carlisle está fazendo.

"Ei, pai?" Eu digo e ele levanta a cabeça.

"Sim, Edward, o que é?"

Faço um gesto com a cabeça em direção a Bella e Sebastian, na esperança de que ele perceba que ela está tendo dificuldade em separar Seb do que eles estão fazendo. Ele inclina a cabeça e confusão lava sobre o seu rosto.

"Sebastian tem que ir, pai." Depois de um minuto, ele entende.

"Oh, tudo bem." Ele dobra o projeto. "Nós podemos olhar para isso da próxima vez então".

"Eu não quero ir para casa, eu gosto daqui, posso ficar, mamãe?"

Bella coloca seu rosto de mamãe corajosa e quebra a notícia. "Nós temos uma casa, e nós temos que ir, mas nós voltaremos, eu prometo".

Sebastian faz uma carranca e cruza os braços. "Não." Ele responde.

"Sebastian." Bella diz com firmeza. "Nós estamos indo para casa agora, diga obrigado e adeus ao Sr. Cullen e Edward".

Ele balança a cabeça e olha para baixo. Ela respira fundo. "Sebastian Charles Swan, eu não quero ficar chateada, mas eu ficarei se você não disser seus agradecimentos e despedidas e começar a se mexer." Ela está ereta agora e sua postura indica que ela está claramente chateada.

Ele cruza os braços e desafiadoramente vira as costas para ela.

"Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer jogar isso, senhor, eu não tenho outra escolha senão tirar o seu tempo de TV depois da escola na segunda-feira." Sua postura afunda um pouco, mas seu rosto está cheio de convicção. Ela está bancando múltiplos papéis aqui; mãe, pai e jurado.

"Tudo bem." Sebastian murmura e passa por ela, afastando-se sem as despedidas que ele foi convidado a dar.

Bella suspira. "Obrigada, Carlisle, pela sua hospitalidade e por dar ao meu filho um dia maravilhoso".

Ele sorri e mergulha a cabeça ligeiramente. "Foi realmente um prazer, Bella, você tem um bom garoto aí. Uhm... vá com calma com ele?"

Ela ri. "Não se preocupe, Carlisle, tudo estará certo como a chuva até amanhã".

A testa de Carlisle franze. "Você é uma fã de Max Beerbohm, ou você apenas cita frases comuns?" Ele pergunta, e Bella tem o mesmo olhar confuso em seu rosto que eu tenho certeza que estou ostentando também.

"Desculpe? Quem é esse?" Ela inocentemente pergunta.

Meu pai brinca com a borda do projeto e seus olhos estão observando seus próprios movimentos. "Max Beerbohm escreveu um livro chamado _Novamente _em 1909, e no livro ele escreveu a frase, 'certo como a chuva'." Ele encolhe os ombros. "É a primeira documentação da sua origem".

Eu olho para Bella, e ela está sorrindo para Carlisle, hipnotizada pelas suas palavras.

"Isso é tão fascinante, Carlisle, você sabe que eu poderia me acostumar a sair com você. Eu aprendo algo brilhante a cada hora com você por perto." Ele retorna seu sorriso.

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele praticamente sussurra isso. Ele, então, timidamente, sai do gazebo e se dirige para a casa.

Eu acompanho Bella até o carro e Sebastian não está tão indignado como estava poucos momentos atrás. Eu me inclino para baixo e dou-lhe um sorriso. "Obrigado por ter vindo, amigo, eu o verei em breve?"

Ele balança a cabeça e sorri. "Sim, Edward, e obrigado por hoje".

Eu pisco e fecho a porta, e depois volto para Bella. "Dirija com cuidado, e eu ligarei para você amanhã. Deixe-me saber quando seria uma boa noite para o nosso encontro, e eu resolverei isso com o meu horário".

Ela fica nas pontas dos pés e escova os lábios nos meus. Ela parte mais rápido do que eu gostaria, mas seus olhos brilhantes me dizem que ela teria gostado de me beijar mais.

"Eu vou, e obrigada, Edward, por hoje, quero dizer".

Eu assisto enquanto Felix leva Sebastian e ela. Eu gostaria de poder ir com ela, mas eu tinha a intenção de falar com Alice sobre o meu pai e sua próxima consulta.

Entro na casa e encontro minha mãe e Alice tomando café no bar. "Ei, senhoras." Eu procuro em volta por Jasper, Katie e Carlisle, mas não os vejo. Conhecendo meu pai, ele provavelmente está os entretendo com uma das suas muitas histórias.

Elas se voltam para mim e me dão sorrisos idênticos. "O quê?" Eu pergunto.

"Ela é maravilhosa, Edward, e aquele menino, ele é um encanto." Minha mãe está jorrando.

Eu reviro meus olhos, mesmo que seja exatamente o que eu quero ouvir.

"Ela parece doce, irmãozão, ela tem sorte por ter encontrado você".

"Na verdade, Sebastian me encontrou, e eu diria que eu sou o sortudo. Eles são simplesmente fantásticos." Eu suspiro de contentamento e sento entre elas.

"Onde está o pai?" Minha mãe pergunta quando me serve uma xícara de café.

"Da última vez que Bella mencionou, ele estava no Japão, mas esta noite ela me disse que ele retornaria na próxima semana." Olho para as duas por uma reação, mas elas apenas acenam. "O que vocês estão pensando?"

Alice dá de ombros. "Ele sabe sobre você?"

"Na verdade, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia".

Ela pega minha mão e me dá um sorriso caloroso. "Apenas vá com calma, pode ser difícil para o pai de Sebastian e Sebastian, para esse assunto, se acostumar com a ideia de Bella namorando alguém".

"Eu estou namorando com ela? Quero dizer. Eu quero, e ela concordou com um encontro." Corro os dedos pelo meu cabelo nervosamente. "Eu vou estragar tudo. Não vou?"

Minha mãe começa a rir. "Oh, relaxe, Edward. Você tem alguma ideia de quantas vezes eu pensei que estraguei tudo com o seu pai, quando estávamos namorando?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Não, você nunca realmente fala sobre quando você e papai namoraram".

Ela respira fundo. "Eu não tinha ideia de que seu pai tinha Asperger quando nos conhecemos. Eu sabia que ele era diferente, mas ele também era um pesadelo às vezes. Uma vez, quando estávamos caminhando por um parque, eu fiquei muito assustada porque estava escuro. Havia barulhos e eu pulei quando um esquilo passou correndo por mim e agarrei o braço do seu pai." Ela ri um pouco com a memória.

"Enfim." Ela continua. "Ele me afastou e me chamou de louca. Eu fiquei mortificada. Achei que ele foi repelido por mim, e eu fugi e entrei no primeiro táxi que pude encontrar".

"O que aconteceu?" Alice pergunta enquanto agarra sua caneca e olha para a minha mãe com os olhos arregalados.

"Ele não correu atrás de mim, e eu não tive notícias dele por uma semana." Ela encolhe os ombros.

"O que aconteceu depois que ele ligou? Vamos lá, mãe, nós precisamos de mais." Até eu estava ansioso para saber.

"Quando ele me pegou para outro encontro, ele me disse que ele era uma pessoa estranha e nada fácil de amar. Ele me disse que em toda a sua vida as pessoas lhe disseram que ele era uma vergonha, e que ele entendia se eu nunca quisesse vê-lo de novo." Eu vejo as lágrimas começarem a acumular nos olhos da minha mãe.

Envolvo meu braço em torno dela e ela coloca a cabeça em mim. "Eu acho que me apaixonei por ele naquela noite." Ela sussurra.

"Você o salvou, mãe, eu realmente acredito nisso. Eu amava o vovô e tudo, mas ele era um idiota de mente estreita." Eu digo a ela e Alice ri.

"Isso ele era." Ela levanta a cabeça e olha para mim. "Basta ir um dia de cada vez com eles, Edward, e tudo vai se resolver".

Eu aceno, dou-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha e olho para Alice, "Eu tenho que falar com você".

Posso ver uma pitada de medo cruzar seu rosto. "Você não está em apuros." Eu rio, e nós caminhamos para a sala de estar juntos.

Depois de nos sentarmos, eu começo. "A médica do papai pediu-lhe para participar de um estudo para adultos com síndrome de Asperger, mas ele está extremamente apreensivo".

"Naturalmente, por que aquela médica tratante quer cutucá-lo?" Ela rebate.

"Al, escute, por favor?"

"Tudo bem." Ela bate as mãos no seu colo e faz beicinho como uma criança repreendida.

"Ele marcou uma consulta para eu, a mamãe e ele nos encontrarmos com a Doutora Young e discutir o que o estudo envolve." Eu observo a reação dela, e quando seus olhos atiram para os meus, eu sei que ela entende por que eu estou falando com ela sobre isso.

"Você não quer que eu vá, não é?" Ela estreita os olhos e se levanta pairando sobre mim defensivamente.

"Al, da última vez que você foi conosco, foi um pesadelo." Eu levanto e coloco minhas mãos em seus ombros. "Eu te amo, mas você fica muito irritada rápido demais".

"Eu não fico." Ela grita.

Eu arqueio minha sobrancelha e dou-lhe um olhar compreensivo. "Aquele técnico tem uma ordem de restrição contra você, e nem cinco segundos atrás você chamou a Doutora Young de tratante sem sequer me ouvir".

Ela bufa e sua postura despenca. "Você está certo. Eu sinto muito".

"Eu entendo, Al, você é o pit bull, e você não quer deixar ninguém machucar ou perturbar o papai. Mas eu estarei lá." Eu sorrio divertidamente. "Afinal, eu sou o filho mais inteligente, mais calmo, mais bonito".

Ela dá um tapa de leve no lado da minha cabeça. "E você é arrogante, e comicamente desafiado".

Nós rimos juntos. "Eu ligarei para você depois, eu prometo." Eu digo a ela e ela concorda .

Chego em casa perto das 23hs depois de chamar um táxi e dar a Felix o resto da noite de folga. Por incrível que pareça, pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu adormeço rapidamente.

**~ O ~**

"Bom dia, Edward." Lauren me cumprimenta com um café da Dunkin Donut's e um muffin quando entro no trabalho na segunda de manhã.

"Bom dia, pelo que é isso?" Eu pergunto apontando para os refrescos.

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu apenas pensei que você pode precisar disso hoje".

"Por que eu preciso disso hoje, e não em qualquer outro dia, Lauren?" Tomo suas ofertas amáveis com hesitação.

"Tanya está, bem, não está no melhor dos humores hoje e ela meio que entrou no caminho da guerra cerca de meia hora atrás e a jarra de café foi a sua última vítima." Ela me dá um sorriso de desculpas.

Eu rapidamente caminho para o meu escritório, deixo meus pertences e sigo o corredor para o escritório dela. Sem bater, eu entro. "Você está completamente louca?" Eu atiro para ela.

Ela olha para mim e suavemente rosna. "Simplesmente não entre sem bater. Este é o meu escritório".

Eu irrompo em sua direção e bato os punhos na sua mesa. "Quando _meus_ funcionários sentem a necessidade de sair e me comprar o café e um muffin porque _minha_ sócia lunática danificou a propriedade e os assustou, derrubando o que não é alto na minha lista de coisas sobre as quais eu me importo".

Meu corpo inteiro está tremendo de raiva enquanto eu olho ameaçadoramente para ela. Eu quase tive o suficiente desta mulher.

"Eles são tanto meus funcionários quanto seus." Ela levanta, estreita os olhos e se inclina para mim. "Talvez se você me tratasse com mais respeito, então eles também tratariam".

Deixo escapar uma risada incrédula. "Respeito? Oh, isso é rico, Tanya. Diga-me uma coisa , por que exatamente você quebrou a jarra de café?" Cruzo meus braços e dou um passo para trás.

"Eu estava irritada. Eu paguei por aquela porcaria, de qualquer maneira, por que isso importa?" Ela senta novamente e despreocupadamente cruza as pernas.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Tanya, eu literalmente desprezo trabalhar com você. Deixe-me comprar a sua parte." Eu corro meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, com raiva. "Eu construí esta empresa, de qualquer maneira".

"De jeito nenhum." Ela me lança um sorriso torto.

"Você nem gosta de trabalhar aqui. Nós nos odiamos." Eu tento racionalizar com ela, mas sua teimosia é inflexível.

"Na verdade, eu não odeio você, Edward." Ela levanta lentamente da sua cadeira e desliza em minha direção. "Nós éramos bons juntos uma vez, você não se lembra?" Ela desliza o dedo pelo meu braço, e eu involuntariamente tremo de desgosto.

"Eu me lembro de brigar e ficar preso em um relacionamento sem amor com uma mulher que não sabia o que a palavra altruísta significava." Eu retiro sua mão do meu braço.

"Você se lembra de todas as coisas ruins, baby." Ela murmura perto do meu ouvido.

"Não me chame de baby, e não me toque".

Ela se vira e eu vejo um fogo em seus olhos. "É aquela mulher, com a criança, certo?" Ela balança a cabeça. "Você precisa de uma mulher que coloca você em primeiro lugar, ela tem um filho que sempre será sua prioridade".

Reviro meus olhos. "Isso é o que as mães fazem, Tanya . Mesmo que você tenha nascido de Satanás, você tinha que ter um pouco de amor maternal em sua vida, certo?"

Isso faz; ela me dá um tapa no rosto com tanta força que eu literalmente vejo estrelas.

Eu reflexivamente trago minha mão ao meu rosto ardente e rio. "Eu sabia que você tinha algum sentimento." Esfrego com ternura e olho para ela intencionalmente. "Ou deixe-me comprar sua parte, ou eu juro que virei atrás de você com tudo o que tenho, e você sairá daqui com apenas uma caixa de papelão".

"Traga isso, Edward, eu não tenho medo de você." Ela olha para mim por um minuto antes de eu virar e voltar para o meu escritório.

Lauren corre depois que eu entro. "Você está bem?" Ela faz uma careta quando vê meu rosto. "Deixe-me pegar gelo para você." Ela corre de volta para fora.

Quando volta, ela tem um pacote de gelo e dois Tylenol. "Obrigado, Lauren, você é a melhor".

"Olá?" Eu espio em torno de Lauren e vejo Bella na minha porta, carregando uma bolsa de roupas.

"Bella?" Eu levanto e caminho imediatamente para ela sem pensar. Seus olhos arregalam e sua boca cai aberta.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, seu rosto." Ela ofega.

"O quê? Oh, não, não é nada. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela me dá a bolsa. "É o seu terno. Estou na lista para chegar sem hora marcada. Pedi a Norman para interfonar aqui, de qualquer maneira, mas ninguém respondeu".

Lauren desliza para fora enquanto nós conversamos.

"Desculpe, Lauren estava me ajudando".

Bella aponta para o meu rosto. "Ela fez isso?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça, "Não, isso é da minha sócia, Tanya".

Ela balança a cabeça lentamente, e seu rosto se transforma em raiva. "Ela parece ser uma pessoa horrível".

Eu dou de ombros. "Estou tentando comprar a parte dela, mas é um pouco difícil. Nós parecemos não concordar em nada".

"Eu posso ver isso".

"Enquanto você está aqui, você já decidiu sobre a data para o nosso encontro?" Eu digo esperançoso.

Seu rosto suaviza. "Na verdade, sim. Emmett concordou em cuidar de Sebastian no dia 25. É o dia Nacional do macarrão, ou algo assim, e ele vai fazer três tipos de macarrão na minha casa com ele. Então, como isso soa?"

"Perfeito." Eu afasto um pedaço de cabelo dos seus olhos e ternamente coloco atrás da sua orelha. Eu demoro um pouco mais do que o normal e deslizo meus dedos pela sua bochecha. Seus olhos fecham e eu ouço sua respiração engatar.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir. O pai de Sebastian volta amanhã, e eu preciso deixar as coisas em ordem".

Eu tinha algumas perguntas que realmente quero fazer. "Ele mora com você e Sebastian?" Eu deixo escapar.

Ela coça a cabeça, e eu posso ver o desconforto que a minha investigação traz para ela.

"Às vezes ele dorme no quarto de hóspedes, mas, principalmente, ele permanece em seu apartamento. Demetri e eu não estivemos juntos em mais de dois anos, Edward." Ela pega minha mão e suavemente acaricia meus dedos.

"Eu não quero complicar a sua vida ou a de Sebastian." Eu observo como ela entrelaça seus dedos com os meus e levemente me puxa para mais perto dela.

"Você não complica nada para mim ou Seb. Honestamente, desde que você apareceu, eu não consigo me lembrar quando foi a última vez que me senti tão relaxada." Um sorriso aparece em seus lábios e eu me inclino e a beijo suavemente.

Suas mãos deslizam pelos meus braços e embalam meu rosto enquanto ela me beija com tanta paixão que meu coração parece que vai explodir.

Quando meus pulmões queimam, eu ternamente me afasto e olho em seus olhos amorosos e honestos.

"Eu acho que nós estamos quebrando um milhão de regras agora." Eu digo quando pressiono minha testa na dela. "Talvez eu devesse demiti-la".

Ela ri. "Se você acha que pode, vá em frente".

Eu me afasto e começo a rir quando ela empurra seu lábio inferior para fora em um beicinho e bate seus cílios inocentemente.

"Oh, para o inferno com isso, eu quebrarei as regras com você em qualquer dia, Srta. Swan." Eu a puxo para perto e dou-lhe um último beijo antes que ela saia do meu escritório.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Autista ou não, crianças são crianças, e às vezes você simplesmente tem que ser uma mãe e ditar as regras!_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Seb agindo como uma criança... Tanya agindo como uma vadia... e esse casal agindo como os fofos que são... Só digo que as coisas vão esquentar um pouco daqui pra frente, e não da forma que vc's estão pensando._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Toque indesejado e chegada mais cedo

**Capítulo 8 – Toque indesejado e chegada mais cedo**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Enquanto sento nos meus degraus da frente à espera do ônibus de Seb, eu repito o beijo que Edward me deu no início do dia. A brisa sopra suavemente e eu fecho meus olhos, lembrando do toque delicado das pontas dos seus dedos e o roçar de veludo dos seus lábios.

Estou tão perdida em meus pensamentos que não ouço o ônibus de Sebastian estacionar. A motorista toca a buzina, o que me faz saltar. Eu aceno e corro até lá.

"Como você está hoje, Bella?" A motorista pergunta.

"Tudo bem, apenas cansada, eu acho".

Ela sorri, e nossa conversa é cortada quando Seb pula para fora do ônibus.

"Oi, mamãe, eu tive um bom dia. Sem reclamações, bem, com exceção de Jane".

Pego sua mão e aceno para a sua Paraprofissional, Annie. Quando estamos dentro de casa, ele tira seu casaco e coloca sua mochila perto da porta.

"Então, o que Jane fez hoje?" Eu pergunto enquanto coloco a chaleira para chocolate quente.

"Ela gosta de me tocar. Eu não gosto disso." Ele franze a testa um pouco quando salta para cima do banquinho.

"Ela toca em você? Onde?" Eu pergunto, um pouco preocupada.

"Meus braços, cabelo, e às vezes ela pisa no meu pé." Ele encolhe os ombros. "Sr. Emmett a mudou para longe de mim, mas ela espera até que ele não está por perto e faz isso de novo".

Entrego-lhe quatro cookies e ele os coloca de lado até que eu possa entregar-lhe o seu chocolate quente.

"Onde estava a sua Para, Seb?"

Ele olha para o lado. "Ela estava na hora do almoço." Ele sussurra.

"Na hora do almoço? Ela deveria estar com você em todos os momentos." Minha voz se eleva um pouco e Seb estremece.

"Eu não estou brava com você, querido." Dou-lhe um abraço terno e um beijo na testa. "Você sabe que eu fico brava quando as pessoas perturbam o meu melhor menino do mundo".

Ele ri. "Eu sou o seu único menino, mamãe".

"É verdade." Eu pego nossas canecas e nós nos deliciamos com cacau e deliciosos cookies de chocolate.

Depois que terminamos, Sebastian se dirige para o seu quarto para assistir seu show, e eu ligo para Emmett.

"Olá?" Ele responde alegremente.

"Ei, Em, aqui é Bella, então, ouça, você sabe por que eu estou ligando para você?" Eu estou chateada e minha voz não esconde esse fato.

"É sobre Jane?" Ele suspira.

"Entre outras coisas".

"Olha, eu a mudei e eu tenho uma reunião marcada com os pais dela. Nós conversaremos sobre isso e veremos o que podemos fazer. Eu não posso discutir isso mais longe com você." Eu posso ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. Emmett é um bom homem e um ótimo professor. Ele nunca quereria mal para Seb ou as outras crianças.

"Eu sei, e não vou forçá-lo a isso. No entanto..."

"Oh, eu odeio seus 'no entanto'." Ele lamenta.

"Onde diabos estava a Para dele? Ele me disse que ela estava na hora do almoço?" Eu pergunto, incrédula.

"Eles pegaram uma das minhas Para da minha sala e a colocaram em outra sala. Então, uma das crianças perdeu a deles. Quando o almoço chegou, não havia cobertura suficiente, então quando Annie foi almoçar, eu não tinha substituto." Ele solta um suspiro frustrado.

"Inaceitável, Emmett." Eu rebato. "Annie deveria ter o almoço quando Sebastian come. O ano inteiro ela tem comido no refeitório com as crianças." Eu bato minha mão sobre o balcão com raiva. As malditas escolas estão sempre mudando as coisas.

"Eu sei, e eu sinto muito".

"Não é culpa sua, mas isso é uma violação do PEI***** dele. Você é o trabalhador do caso e, portanto, é responsável. Mas eles não estão ouvindo você, pelo que vejo, então eu quero que você programe uma reunião de EPC*****." Eu pego minha agenda.

_*__PEI__: Plano de Educação Individual._

_*__EPC__: Equipe de Planejamento e Colocação. A EPC para a escola é uma equipe que é responsável por garantir que uma escola atende aos padrões exigidos para alunos deficientes._

"Bella, ele não está programado para uma EPC até o final do próximo mês. Você terá que esperar pelo menos duas semanas até que a papelada seja feita. Você quer apenas uma reunião de equipe?"

"Eu quero a reunião da equipe imediatamente, mas porque esta é uma violação da PEI dele, eu quero isso abordado e resolvido, então, marque uma EPC também. Eu ligarei para o meu advogado, Emmett, eu já fiz isso antes." Eu sei que Emmett não está tentando escovar essa sujeira para debaixo do tapete, esse não é seu estilo. Mas eu não terei essa escola, ou qualquer escola, tentando puxar uma rápida em mim nunca mais.

"Eu sei, e ninguém quer isso. Você quer o pai de Sebastian na papelada também?" Ele pergunta.

"Coloque-o, mas eu não sei qual é a agenda dele".

"Tudo bem, eu posso fazer a reunião da equipe na sexta-feira, isso funciona para você?"

Olho para a minha agenda e vejo que é um dia antes do meu encontro com Edward. Eu reflexivamente sorrio. "Sim, isso é bom. A que horas?"

"Vamos dizer às nove?"

"Tudo bem, isso parece bom. E você ainda está disposto a cuidar de Seb no sábado?" Eu pergunto, esperando que nada tenha mudado.

"Absolutamente, eu não posso esperar." Ele ri e, simples assim, nós estamos bem novamente.

"Ótimo, então me ligue quando você tiver uma data para a EPC".

"Eu ligarei. Falo com você depois, Bella".

"Tchau, Em".

Depois que desligo, eu começo o jantar e Sebastian chega e bate sua pasta no balcão. "Eu não entendo por que tenho que fazer esse trabalho estúpido." Ele resmunga.

Eu espreito e vejo que é uma espécie de tarefa de geografia. "Bem, Seb, é importante saber onde tudo está no mundo".

"Eu já sei onde tudo está." Ele puxa a folha de trabalho e escreve seu nome no topo.

"Ah, sim, bem, eu posso ver o que você precisa saber?" Eu estendo minha mão e ele me dá a folha.

Eu olho para ela por um momento, na folha está escrito _"Entendendo onde você mora"_.

"Então, eles querem que você saiba sobre Nova York, eu acho que é uma boa ideia." Eu a entrego de volta.

"Bem, eu já sei onde são todos os lugares legais." Ele preguiçosamente rabisca pontos na ponta do papel.

Eu rio. "E onde são esses lugares legais que você fala?" Coloquei o empadão de frango que eu fiz no forno e sento ao lado dele.

"Bem, Edward trabalha no Chrysler Building, e eu sei onde é, e eu sei onde é a Estátua da Liberdade e o Empire State Building..."

Ele continua e nomeia todas as atrações e edifícios famosos em toda a cidade.

"Isso é tudo muito bom, Seb, mas você sabe onde eles estão em um mapa se não fossem rotulados?" Eu pergunto e empurro o mapa em branco na frente dele.

Seu rosto enruga e ele olha para o projeto ofensivo que eu coloco diante dele.

"Droga." Ele resmunga.

"Olhe para o mapa que o Sr. Emmett lhe deu e compare. Você pode fazer isso, Seb." Dou-lhe um beijo e começo a cortar as cenouras para a salada.

Pouco tempo depois, Seb está cantarolando enquanto alegremente faz um mapa da cidade. Ele fica tão absorto nisso que pede pelo lápis de cor e glitter e qualquer outro artesanato que eu possa dar a ele para fazer a sua obra-prima completa.

No momento em que o jantar está pronto, ele o está segurando para a minha inspeção. Olho para ele com atenção e fico encantada com o detalhe que ele adicionou. Glitter e strass compõem as luzes da cidade e formas cortadas fazem os edifícios. Ele usou folha de papel alumínio e a pintou de azul para qualquer coisa que fosse água.

"Oh, uau, Seb, isso é maravilhoso".

Ele sorri alegremente. "Então, está bom?"

"Está melhor do que bom, eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, querido. Eu sabia que você poderia fazer isso." Ele me abraça e então corre de volta para cima para guardar a sua tarefa.

Quando eu começo a pôr a mesa, ouço a porta da frente ser aberta. Eu viro e vejo Demetri lá com a sua bagagem e um sorriso.

"Ei, Bella." Ele deixa cair suas coisas e me dá um abraço caloroso.

Eu hesitantemente o abraço de volta. "Uhm, oi, o que você está fazendo de volta tão cedo?"

Ele se afasta e dá um beijo rápido na minha bochecha. "Eu senti falta de vocês." Ele dá de ombros como se simplesmente entrar aqui não fosse grande coisa.

"Dem, você não pode simplesmente vir aqui. Sebastian não está esperando você. Você deveria ter ligado para que eu pudesse tê-lo preparado".

Ele recua ainda mais e sua testa franze um pouco, e ele me dá um olhar irritado. "Eu sou o pai dele, desde quando eu tenho que agendar para ver o meu filho?"

"Desde sempre, Dem." Lanço os guardanapos em cima da mesa e vou para a cozinha.

"Não comece com essa merda, Bella." Ele rebate e segue atrás de mim.

"Baixe a voz." Eu sussurro alto.

"Você sabe, eu trabalhei pra caramba para chegar aqui mais cedo para que eu pudesse surpreender Seb. Você está arruinando este momento." Ele abre a geladeira, mas a fecha rapidamente. "Sem cerveja?"

"Dem, não é que Seb não vá ficar feliz, mas quando você faz isso, simplesmente aparece, isso o estimula mais. Preparação é fundamental, eu já disse isso a você infinitamente. E não, eu não tenho cerveja." Pego a salada e volto para a sala de jantar.

"Então, trata-se do autismo dele?" Ele diz isso quase sarcasticamente, e eu bato a salada na mesa e viro para ele.

"Autismo dele?" Estreito meus olhos para ele, furiosa com o seu tom indiferente e um pouco insultante.

"Toda vez que algo não acontece da sua maneira, ou eu faço algo espontâneo, você me diz que é por causa da doença dele. Eu posso surpreender meu filho se eu muito bem quiser." Sua voz começa a subir, e eu sei que é só uma questão de tempo até que Seb desça correndo as escadas.

"Não é uma doença, ele não está doente, Dem. Eu sei que você não pode aceitar isso pelo que é, mas rotulá-lo como um paciente terminal não fará isso fazer sentido para você." Eu me aproximo mais dele. "E, não, você não pode fazer algo espontâneo para Sebastian, ele não gosta disso. E quando ele tem um colapso e não é nada mais que uma pequena massa silenciosa de um menino, eu sou a única que permanece, não você." Eu espeto meu dedo em seu peito e o encaro.

"Eu trabalho para que você possa viver em um lugar agradável e ele possa ter todas as coisas que ele tem. Eu odeio deixar você e ele, eu faço isso porque eu tenho que..."

Eu o interrompi. "Não, você faz isso porque você quer".

Nós ficamos parados em silêncio e com raiva olhando um para o outro. O único som que pode ser ouvido é o tique-taque do relógio e nossas respirações.

"Eu quero ver o meu filho." Ele passa por mim e vai em direção às escadas.

"Dem, não".

Ele se vira abruptamente. "Você não pode me dizer para não vê-lo".

"É a minha casa." Eu me oponho e agarro seu braço, impedindo-o de correr escada acima.

"Pela qual eu pago." Sua presunção me irrita além das palavras.

"Vá se foder, Demetri, eu pago a minha parte. Eu trabalho e cuido do nosso filho. Você vagueia por aqui quando é conveniente. Você é um tornado que acontece e faz o caos e o desastre, e depois me deixa para juntar as peças".

Ele dá alguns passos para trás e seu rosto é quase doloroso. "Você acha que eu me sinto como se Sebastian fosse um fardo?"

Eu deslizo minha mão do seu braço e meus ombros caem. "Eu não acho que você pretenda. Mas, Dem, você não vê o que eu vejo, e você não se importa de tentar".

Ele lentamente senta na escada e coloca a cabeça entre as mãos. "Você acha que eu sou um pai horrível, não é?"

Sento-me ao lado dele e coloco meu braço em volta dele. "Eu não acho que você seja terrível. Eu acho que você é ignorante quando se trata do que Sebastia que ele precisa".

Ele se vira e olha para mim. Seus penetrantes olhos azuis, que são uma réplica perfeita de Sebastian, refletem com lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu sinto muito." Ele sussurra.

"Olha, há uma reunião da equipe de Sebastian na escola na sexta-feira, e uma EPC chegando. Que tal você vir desta vez? Aprender um pouco." Eu ofereço a ele um sorriso, e ele retorna.

"Isso soa como uma boa ideia. E se isso ajudar, eu ficarei hoje à noite para Seb não surtar".

Eu não sou uma fã de Dem ficar, mas ele está certo. Se ele ficar por uma hora e depois for embora, a queda será desgastante.

"Parece bom. Que tal você sentar lá dentro e eu avisarei Seb que você está aqui. Dessa forma, isso não vai chocá-lo demais".

Ele acena e caminha em direção à sala de jantar.

Depois de um minuto, eu subo as escadas e bato suavemente na porta de Sebastian.

"Entre." Sua voz baixa chama. Abro a porta e o vejo separando suas roupas para amanhã.

"Ei, amigo, você está desviando a nossa rotina?" Eu pergunto, quase divertida e definitivamente satisfeita que ele esteja mostrando independência.

"Eu estou. O papai de Edward me disse que todos os dias ele tenta fazer alguma coisa fora de ordem para se sentir mais normal".

Eu inclino minha cabeça e franzo minha testa em confusão. "Bem, isso é bom, eu acho, mas normal é tão superestimado. Eu tento ser tão estranha quanto possível tanto quanto possível".

Ele ri. "Você é engraçada, mamãe".

Depois que ele estabelece as meias, eu vou até sua cama e abro meus braços para ele. Ele se estica e me dá um aperto.

"Seb, eu meio que tenho uma surpresa para você, mas não sei como você vai reagir".

Ele se levanta e olha para mim com os olhos inocentes e um pouco preocupados. "O que houve, mamãe?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça, "Nada de errado, querido. Estou nervosa que o que eu direi a você o confunda e então..."

Ele sorri brilhantemente para mim e isso pausa minhas palavras.

"Por que você está sorrindo para mim, querido?" Eu sorrio de volta, porque sua felicidade é muito contagiante.

"Você se preocupa demais, mamãe. Eu posso aceitar isso, fale para mim." Seu rosto assume uma impressão séria, e eu vejo que ele está se preparando.

"Você sabe como o papai deveria voltar para casa em breve?"

Ele acena. "Sim, em breve, eu sei".

"Bem, ele veio para casa mais cedo, na verdade." Eu fico olhando para ele e avalio sua reação. Quando não vejo nenhuma, eu continuo.

"Ele está atualmente lá em baixo, agora." Isso me faz ganhar uma reação.

Seus olhos arregalam e sua boca se abre. Eu vejo uma sugestão de um sorriso se formar, e sinto que isso vai ficar bem.

"Ele está?" Ele meio sussurra e meio guincha.

"Você gostaria de perguntar a ele se ele quer comer aqui esta noite?" Imagino que se eu deixar isso ser sua escolha, isso manterá o ambiente calmo que estamos tendo.

"Sim." Ele olha para a porta e de volta para mim.

"Vá em frente, amigo, ele está esperando por você na sala de jantar." Ele beija minha bochecha e corre para fora da porta.

"Papai, papai, papai." Eu ouço todo o caminho pelas escadas. Eu rio e sigo atrás dele.

Quando entro na sala de jantar, vejo Demetri e Sebastian se abraçando e girando.

"Ei, Seb, eu senti tanto a sua falta." Ele beija sua cabeça, e Seb retorna o gesto.

"Sentiu a minha falta todo o caminho até a lua?" Ele pergunta com admiração em seus olhos.

"Mais do que isso." Demetri sorri com diversão, e eu posso ver o amor que ele tem pelo seu filho em seus olhos.

"Quanto mais?"

Dem ri. "Todo o caminho para a lua e de volta para baixo de novo".

"Ah. Meu. Deus. Isso é realmente muito muito." Nós três começamos a rir.

"Ok, meninos, sentem-se e vamos comer, eu estou morrendo de fome".

Todos nós nos instalamos e Sebastian passa a maior parte do tempo do jantar contando ao seu pai tudo sobre as coisas legais que têm acontecido na escola. Dem come cada palavra e observa seu filho com muita adoração e orgulho.

"Então você estará por aqui para o meu aniversário?" Seb pergunta, e eu olho para Dem na esperança de encontrar um sorriso.

"Eu não tenho que viajar por algum tempo, amigo, então, sim, eu estarei por perto. Qual é o plano este ano?" Ele pergunta quando termina o seu jantar.

"Eu quero um aniversário de boliche, então a mamãe planejou a coisa toda." Seb sorri para mim, e eu aceno em confirmação.

"Ótimo, eu amo boliche. Levei sua mãe ao boliche uma vez." Ele pisca para mim e eu balanço minha cabeça.

"Se bem me lembro, Dem, foi no nosso terceiro encontro, e eu ouvi você perguntar ao homem no balcão se a cerveja era livre, porque você queria ter uma certa amiga toda embriagada." Dou-lhe um olhar aguçado e ele começa a rir.

"Sim, está bem. Mas, você ouviu e acabou me deixando lá".

"Eu deixei".

Sebastian está nos observando ir e voltar e, em seguida, deixa escapar uma frase que ecoa através dos meus ouvidos por alguns minutos depois.

"Edward vai levá-la ao boliche, mamãe, quando o Sr. Emmett me olhar?" Ele come como se o que ele tivesse dito não se transformasse em jantar drama.

Olho para Demetri, cujo rosto é um punhado de confuso, irritado, divertido, e talvez com ciúmes.

"Não, querido, nós não vamos jogar boliche." Eu saboreio minha água, de repente sentindo muito ressecada.

"Quem é Edward?" Dem pergunta.

"O namorado da mamãe." Seb diz com um sorriso enorme.

"Um namorado?" Dem empurra o prato para trás e cruza os braços. "Eu não sabia que você estava saindo com alguém, e eu certamente não sabia que você o apresentaria ao nosso filho sem eu conhecê-lo".

"Dem, podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde, quando Seb estiver dormindo".

Ele franze os lábios e estreita seu olhar, e eu sei que isso não acabou.

"Então, Seb, fale-me sobre Edward?" Ele não tira os olhos de mim.

"Ele é muito inteligente, e a mamãe acha que ele é bonito. Ele tem uma mãe e pai legais, e sua sobrinha Katie é assustadora, mas está tudo bem pensar assim, porque a mamãe disse isso. Eu não sei muito, mas ele trabalha no Chrysler Buildin meu lugar favorito agora, porque ele está lá. Eu gosto dele, talvez o amo, mas eu realmente não sei ainda, eu não decidi." Ele nem sequer vem à tona para respirar, e quanto mais ele fala, mais profundo fica o meu buraco e mais irritado Demetri se torna.

"Então, você já conheceu toda a família dele?" Ele sorri para Sebastian , mas seu tom é ameaçador e totalmente dirigido a mim.

"Sim, eles tiveram um churrasco, nós fomos. Eu plantei crisântemos com o papai de Edward, ele é um homem muito inteligente também. Mais esperto do que você, papai." Ele diz isso com naturalidade, e não é para ser um insulto, mas Dem nunca vê isso dessa maneira.

"Mais esperto do que eu, hein?" Ele começa a ficar agitado.

"Ele é como eu, papai, ele tem Asperger, e eu quero ser como ele quando ficar mais velho, porque ele é muito legal." Sebastian termina sua comida e olha para cima e sorri para o seu pai.

Demetri rapidamente esconde sua raiva com um sorriso jovial.

"Seb, eu preciso falar com a mamãe um pouco. Você acha que pode correr lá para cima e encontrar um livro e um filme para você e eu assistirmos enquanto eu faço isso?"

Sebastian sorri e, sem um segundo olhar, ele se lança pelas escadas.

O silêncio entre Demetri e eu é quase enervante. Ele me olha com um olhar que eu não vi dirigido a mim em todos os anos que o conheço.

"Não comece, Dem. Você nunca está aqui, eu estou autorizada a namorar." Eu começo a recolher os pratos.

"Eu não me importo se você quer namorar todo um time de futebol, Bella, você não tem o direito de apresentá-los para o nosso filho, a menos que eu esteja bem com isso. Você fala comigo ao telefone, você não podia ter mencionado isso para mim?" Ele me observa enquanto tiro seu prato e o coloco sobre a pilha.

"Ele encontrou Edward por acidente, duas vezes. Eu não posso fazer nada." Pego os pratos e me dirijo para a cozinha, e Demetri segue.

"Acidentes são uma coisa, mas encontrar toda a família dele? Vamos, Bella, você perderia sua mente se eu algum dia fizesse isso." Eu encho a pia com água e sabão e começo a submergir os pratos.

"Primeiro de tudo, você não está por perto o suficiente para que isso aconteça, e segundo, você não está por perto o suficiente." Eu giro ao redor e olho para ele. "Eu estou fazendo isso sozinha 90% do tempo. Você realmente acha que eu ligarei para você para tudo?"

"Tudo?" Ele rebate. "Que tal para alguma coisa? Quando nós conversamos, é sempre que você não tem nada a relatar. Você já pensou que a razão pela qual eu não estou envolvido é porque você faz tudo em seu poder para me afastar?"

"Isso é simplesmente perfeito." Volto para a sala de jantar e recolho a comida, todo o tempo Demetri está acompanhando de perto.

"Sério, Bella, você sabe que eu estou certo. Você não deveria ter feito isso sem falar comigo." Eu bato a tigela no balcão e viro para ele.

"Eu esqueço de você." Eu grito.

Seus olhos arregalam. "Esquece de mim?"

Eu aceno. "Você está tão raramente aqui que eu esqueço de você. Eu me considero uma mãe solteira, e, na maioria das vezes quando tomo uma decisão, eu não penso sobre a sua opinião porque eu simplesmente não penso em você." Isso soa tão terrível, mas é verdade .

"Ai, Bells, isso é duro." Seus olhos estão aflitos e ele dá um passo para trás.

"Eu sinto muito, Dem, eu não fiz isso de propósito. Mas, olhe para isso da minha perspectiva".

"Olhe para isso da minha." Ele contradiz.

"Vá passar um tempo com seu filho." Eu me viro e continuo a lavar. De repente, eu sinto uma mão leve como pluma no meu ombro e seus lábios no meu ouvido.

"Eu nunca esqueço de você, Bella." Com isso dito, ele se afasta e eu não tomo uma respiração até que eu o ouço subir as escadas.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella vira uma 'mamãe urso' quando se trata do bem-estar de Seb, não é? E o que vc's acharam dessa chegada de Demetri? Eu não consigo odiá-lo, consigo entender o lado dele nessa situação, pois imagino que não deve ser nada fácil... _

_Deixem reviews e até semana que vem._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Estatística e câmeras escondidas

**Capítulo 9 – Estatística e câmeras escondidas**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Enquanto estou sentado em uma reunião na manhã de quinta-feira com a Johnson & Johnson, meu celular começa a vibrar. Olho para baixo e vejo que é o número do meu pai.

"Se vocês me derem licença por um momento, eu tenho que atender isso." Levanto meu telefone para que eles possam ver a que estou me referindo, e os dois representantes acenam e começam a falar um com o outro. Saio da sala de conferências para atender.

"Ei, pai, o que houve?"

"Olá, Edward, eu falei com a Dra. Young esta manhã, e ela queria saber se você poderia vir ao seu consultório na segunda-feira à tarde para discutir o estudo." Ele fala rapidamente, e posso dizer o quanto ele só quer que todo este calvário acabe.

"Ok, a que horas na segunda-feira?"

"Às 13hs seria uma opção viável para você, filho?"

"Tenho certeza de que posso trabalhar nisso. Basta enviar-me toda a informação dela, endereço e tal, e eu estarei lá." Eu espreito para a sala de conferência, e posso ver que Tanya está encantando o representante masculino, enquanto a feminina parece que vai arrancar os olhos dela. Parte de mim quer ficar de fora no corredor, na esperança de que isso aconteça. A outra parte percebe que eu preciso voltar lá.

"Claro, filho".

"Tudo bem, eu tenho que correr, pai, eu tenho uma reunião. Amo você".

"Eu também te amo." Ele desliga e eu volto para a sala.

"Tudo o que estou dizendo é que se você adicionar um pouco de apelo sexual para a propaganda, isso pode vender mais. Você sabe o que dizem, sexo vende." Tanya está colocando isso bem grosseiro, e eu não posso evitar me perguntar quando ela perdeu o tato.

"Isso é tudo muito bom, Srta. Denali, mas nós estamos tentando vender um produto que remove cravos. Como isso é tudo sexy?" A representante do sexo feminino diz, irritada.

"Imagine uma bela ruiva tonificada de biquíni trabalhando duro para cobrir seu nariz porque está cheio de pontas pretas. Ela corre para seu quarto de hotel e aplica o produto. Então, em questão de minutos, ela está de volta a ser a perfeição absoluta." Tanya sorri presunçosamente.

A mulher está balançando a cabeça enquanto o homem olha para seus papéis, tentando desesperadamente esconder o rosto escarlate.

"Tanya, eu não estou tão certo de que esta é a direção que eles desejam tomar." Sorrio gentilmente para os representantes e, em seguida, atiro a Tanya um olhar de desgosto.

"Tudo bem, então, esclareça para nós, _Sr. Cullen_, qual é a sua ideia?" Tanya rebate.

"Eu acho que o foco precisa estar em estudantes universitários, em primeiro lugar, e não em super modelos de biquíni. Se você olhar para as estatísticas e dados demográficos para mulheres e homens que sofrem de acne e cravos, você verá que isso é mais proeminente durante as idades de 16-25, com um grande pico entre 18-21. Isso é bem no meio dos seus anos de faculdade." Entrego a cada um deles os papéis.

A representante sorri alegremente. "Sim, Edward, isso é perfeito, agora estamos chegando a algum lugar." O homem acena em concordância, e Tanya apenas cruza os braços e se recosta.

"Eu posso trabalhar em um esboço para vocês e tê-lo pronto até amanhã de manhã." Eu digito o projeto em minha agenda.

"Maravilhoso, e eu estou supondo que é você quem vai executar este projeto?" A mulher pergunta enquanto lança um olhar desapontado para Tanya.

"Sim, eu cuidarei dele pessoalmente." Isso acalma sua mente, e, em breve, eles vão embora.

Depois que o elevador se fecha, Tanya está no meu rosto. "Você me fez parecer uma idiota".

Eu rio. "Não, você se fez parecer uma idiota. O que você estava pensando com aquela proposta, Tanya?" Balanço minha cabeça e caminho em direção ao meu escritório.

"É uma ótima ideia. Todo mundo quer parecer como uma modelo." Ela começa a me seguir.

Eu me viro rapidamente, fazendo-a parar de forma tão abrupta que ela tem que segurar na parede para que não caia.

"Você não pode dizer a uma menina de 18 anos de idade que tem 1m60cm e não tem a visão perfeita e gosta de morder as unhas, que se ela espalhar um pouco desse produto no seu rosto, ela ficará como a Heidi Klum." Eu me viro e entro no meu escritório.

Ela me segue. "Você está dizendo que a maioria das mulheres tem 1m60cm com os olhos ruins e hábitos grosseiros?" Suas mãos estão em seus quadris, e ela está batendo o pé.

"Você lê os relatórios demográficos, ou as estatísticas, quando eles entram?" Sento-me na minha mesa e rapidamente puxo para cima os relatórios.

"Eu leio, Edward, eu sei como fazer meu trabalho".

Levanto uma sobrancelha para ela em questão. "Realmente, então você sabe que a maioria das mulheres não têm 1m80cm e pesa 50 quilos?"

Ela revira os olhos. "Isso é ridículo, 50 quilos?"

"O ponto é, se tentássemos vender o produto para as mulheres e homens para os quais você quer vender, então seria um fracasso, e nós teremos falhado com o nosso cliente." Eu encaminho os relatórios para o e-mail de Tanya e começo a responder meus próprios e-mails.

"Eu já lhe enviei os relatórios, de novo, eu sugiro que você faça o seu dever de casa".

Ela bufa e irrompe para fora do meu escritório.

**~ O ~**

Enquanto Felix dirige pela Broadway em direção a um restaurante, eu tomo o tempo para ligar para Bella. Eu não tive tempo de falar com ela desde o outro dia. Quero ver se ela está bem.

"Olá?" Uma voz masculina atende o telefone, e eu olho para o número que disquei, achando que liguei para o número errado. Quando vejo que é o certo, eu começo a falar.

"Olá, eu estou procurando por Bella?" Há um longo silêncio antes que o homem na linha responda.

"Ela está fazendo o jantar, posso anotar o recado?" Estou curioso para saber quem é o homem e ainda mais curioso para saber por que ele não está, pelo menos, perguntando a ela se ela quer falar comigo.

"Está tudo bem. Eu simplesmente ligarei para o celular dela e deixarei uma mensagem".

"Faça isso." O homem rebate e depois desliga.

Eu rapidamente percorro meus contatos e ligo para o número do celular de Bella.

_"Oi, você ligou para Bella Swan. Obrigada por ligar, mas eu acho que estou ocupada, se você está falando com o meu correio de voz. Por favor, deixe-me o seu nome, número e hora em que você está ligando e uma breve mensagem, e assim que eu puder, eu retornarei para você. Obrigada, e tenha um bom dia"._

Eu sei que não posso investigar isso melhor neste momento, então eu apenas deixo a ela uma mensagem rápida para me ligar quando ela tiver um tempo.

Felix estaciona em um pequeno Bistrô Italiano no qual eu realmente nunca estive. Eu saio e caminho em direção à recepcionista. Ela sorri docemente e pergunta meu nome.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen, estou aqui para encontrar o Sr. Jenks".

Ela acena e gesticula para eu segui-la. Ela me leva para uma cabine no fundo sob um pouco de iluminação fraca. Eu posso ver, olhando ao redor, que esta é uma área privada, e se alguém entrar pela porta da frente, não veria o Sr. Jenks ou eu imediatamente.

"Ah, Sr. C, como diabos está você?" Jay Jenks é um homem rude, calvo e estranho, mas incrível no que faz, e eu o conheço há mais de uma década. Nós praticamente crescemos juntos, e ele nunca fez mal para mim.

"Ei, Jay, como está a esposa e aquela nova bebê de vocês?" Eu sento e abro o cardápio.

"Oh, Cecilia está bem, e nossa princesa Daria está crescendo rapidamente. Ela fará um ano no mês que vem." Ele engole uma taça de vinho e enxuga algum suor da testa.

"Uau, o tempo voa, não é?" Eu abaixo o cardápio, e nós vamos esperar até depois de pedir para ir ao que interessa.

"Então, o que está acontecendo, Ed?" Jay se inclina um pouco mais perto à medida que começamos a conversar.

"Eu quero Tanya fora. Eu ofereci para comprar a parte dela, mas ela repetidamente declina isso".

Ele revira os olhos. "Ela é um belo pedaço de mulher, Ed, você tem certeza disso?"

"Ela não é uma mulher. Eu já vi mulheres, ela é mais animal do que qualquer outra coisa".

Ele ri e suas bochechas coram imediatamente. Se ele tivesse uma barba branca e cabelos brancos, eu juraria que estava olhando para o Papai Noel.

"Ok, então você tem tudo o que pode trabalhar a seu favor?" Ele pega um bloco e caneta.

Eu sorrio maliciosamente e ele balança a cabeça. "Este é um olhar perigoso, Ed, você e eu sabemos o que significa quando você parece tão satisfeito assim consigo mesmo".

"Cerca de um mês atrás, eu tive câmeras de segurança colocadas nos corredores e escritórios na Cullen-Denali." Eu saboreio meu vinho enquanto ele escreve.

"Preenchi a papelada adequada e a apresentei a Tanya, já que eu sou legalmente obrigado a informar todos os funcionários de tal assunto".

Ele olha para cima. "Estou assumindo que ela assinou isso?"

Eu aceno. "De fato, ela assinou. Mas Tanya é notória por não prestar atenção às coisas. Então, quando ela me tocou, quando eu pedi a ela para não tocar, e me deu um tapa depois que eu lhe disse que ela estava sendo rude, eu soube naquele momento que ela não estava ciente das câmeras".

Jay começa a rir neste momento, mas gesticula para eu continuar. "Imagino que seria melhor se nós tentássemos processá-la por assédio. Eu pedirei para ela metade da empresa como compensação".

Ele acena. "Diga-me, além das câmeras, você tem alguma testemunha?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Lauren me viu depois e me trouxe um pouco de gelo e..."

Eu me paro porque não quero arrastar Bella para isso.

"E o que, Ed?" Ele pára de escrever e olha para cima.

"Nada, havia outra funcionária, mas é melhor mantê-la fora disso".

Ele coloca os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olha para mim seriamente. "Eu faço isso todo o caminho, eu não vou envolvê-la se puder evitar, mas eu preciso saber tudo".

Eu suspiro e passo os dedos pelo meu cabelo, com raiva. "Tudo bem, mas eu realmente não a quero envolvida".

Ele concorda. "O nome dela é Bella Swan, ela é minha compradora pessoal e namorada, mais ou menos. Ela estava deixando meu terno e viu a marca no meu rosto. Isso é tudo, ela não testemunhou o ataque".

Ele escreve rapidamente e, em seguida, coloca o bloco de notas de lado. "Eu posso ver isto funcionando em seu favor, Ed, mas Tanya não é alguém que vai embora com o rabo entre as pernas. Ela morde. Então, basta estar preparado".

Eu aceno e logo as nossas refeições estão aqui. Nós comemos e conversamos sobre nada importante. Ele me pergunta sobre Bella, e eu conto a ele alegremente sobre ela e seu filho incrível.

Enquanto como, eu começo a pensar na voz daquele homem que atendeu o telefone dela, e eu não posso evitar o ligeiro pânico que toma conta. Ela está saindo com outra pessoa?

Meus pensamentos são quebrados pelo meu telefone vibrando. Espero que seja Bella, mas eu vejo que é o meu pai. "Um segundo, Jay." Ele acena, mas não para de comer.

"Ei, pai".

"Boa noite, Edward, como foi seu dia?"

"Muito bom, eu consegui a conta da Johnson & Johnson." Eu digo, feliz.

"Você usou as estatísticas e os relatórios demográficos que eu lhe dei?"

"Eu usei, e eles foram brilhantes. É o que selou o acordo".

Ele ri. "Tenho certeza que você vai levar esse produto nos rostos maravilhosos em todo o mundo".

Eu rio do seu ligeiro humor. "É um privilégio ter um Físico Teórico como pai".

"Eu também tenho um doutorado em Química e Estatística, Edward, isso ajudou muito também." Ele acrescenta.

"É claro, muito obrigado pela ajuda".

"A qualquer hora, Edward, eu quero dizer, eu gosto do que faço".

"Eu sei. Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir, eu estou jantando com Jenks".

Ele ri. "É melhor se apressar então, ou ele vai comer sua comida".

"Provavelmente é verdade, eu te amo, pai".

"Eu também te amo, e diga a Jay que eu disse olá".

"Eu direi, tchau".

"Tchau." E ele desliga.

Eu olho para cima e vejo Jay terminando seu frango a parmegiana. "Meu pai diz oi".

Ele ri. "Ele ainda é o homem mais inteligente vivo?"

"Isso ele é." Termino minha lasanha e peço um café.

"Então, qual é o nosso próximo passo, Jay?"

"Eu vou até o tribunal amanhã e iniciarei o processo. Você está certo disso?" Ele pergunta mais uma vez.

"Ela não me deixou com nenhuma outra escolha. Ela não é apenas uma suscetibilidade para os meus funcionários, mas também para os clientes. Ela está perdendo seu toque, e ela deixa alguns deles desconfortáveis. Eu construí esta empresa, eu não vou tê-la a matando. Tudo o que ela fez foi jogar algum dinheiro, mas ela não entende como ela funciona." Minha voz se eleva em direção ao fim, e Jenks segura as mãos levantadas em defesa.

"Bom o suficiente para mim, Ed. Dê-me um pouco de tempo e nós teremos isso em movimento".

Eu me acalmo e bebo meu café. Depois disso, eu digo adeus a Jenks e volto para o carro.

"Nós estamos indo para casa, senhor?" Felix pergunta, e eu me vejo lutando com a escolha de ir para casa ou parar na casa de Bella.

Fico olhando para o meu telefone e não vejo nada. Nenhuma mensagem de voz, ou ligação não atendida dela, e isso é tão incomum.

"Um momento, Felix." Eu rolo a tela e disco o celular dela novamente.

Ele toca um par de vezes e, finalmente, eu ouço sua voz.

"Olá?"

"Bella? Oh, graças a Deus, você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, Edward, por que não eu estaria?"

"Eu liguei para a sua casa, um homem atendeu e então eu deixei uma mensagem no seu celular, você não respondeu ou ligou de volta. Eu só queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem".

Ela solta um suspiro, "Eu estou bem, Edward. É só que..."

Sua voz é cortada por um homem gritando ao fundo. "Bella, onde estão os chinelos de Seb?"

"Olhe no armário dele." Ela grita de volta.

"Eu olhei, eles não estão lá".

Ela resmunga. "Você tentou perguntar a ele?"

"Claro que sim, ele disse para perguntar a você".

Eu posso ouvi-la gemendo baixinho. "Eu já estarei aí." Ela rebate.

"Edward, eu tenho que ir, nós ainda sairemos no sábado, certo?" Ela pergunta, e eu sinto alívio que ela ainda queira sair, mas tristeza porque ela parece tão incrivelmente estressada.

"Claro, Bella, você tem certeza que está bem?"

"Bella." Eu ouço o homem gritar.

"Quem diabos é isso, Bella? Ele não deveria estar gritando com você desse jeito".

"Eu estarei aí em um minuto, eu estou no telefone." Ela grita de volta para ele.

"O pai de Sebastian voltou mais cedo".

Demetri, o homem que lhe deu Sebastian. Um homem que eu nunca conheci e que por algum motivo faz meu sangue ferver.

"Eu entendo, ele está ficando com você na sua casa?" Pergunto suavemente para que eu não soe defensivo.

"Ele voltará para o seu apartamento esta noite".

Então ele ficou com ela.

"Há quanto tempo ele está de volta?" Eu pergunto.

"Desde ontem à noite, olhe, eu tenho que ir, Edward, posso ligar para você amanhã?"

"Tudo bem, Bella, amanhã então. Tenha uma boa noite".

"Você também, Edward." Ela desliga o telefone e eu olho para Felix no espelho retrovisor.

"Para casa, Felix".

Ele acena e vai embora do Bistrô, em direção à casa.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que Edward vai conseguir se livrar de Tanya, não acham? E vc´s tb estão ansiosos pelo encontro deles no sábado?_

_Até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Começos ruins e finais bons

**Capítulo 10 – Começos ruins e finais bons**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu acordo cedo na sexta-feira ao som de trovão. Afasto as cobertas e entro no banheiro para começar a minha rotina habitual. Quando começo a escovar os dentes, eu pego meu reflexo no espelho e o que vejo me deprime.

Onde está a mulher feliz do outro dia? Como é que simples 24 horas passaram e me transformaram em uma concha de uma pessoa?

O retorno de Demetri me deixa feliz por Sebastian porque ele ama muito o seu pai. Mas eu conheço o fim do jogo aqui. Ele vai embora, e eu serei aquela a consolar o meu menino. É a mesma coisa o tempo todo.

Eu suspiro e coloco minha escova de dentes de volta no suporte. Entro no chuveiro e inclino minha cabeça no spray, esperando que a água lave todas essas emoções feias.

Começo a focar na reunião da equipe que tenho hoje de manhã na escola de Seb, e a próxima coisa que sei, eu estou organizando meu discurso planejado na minha cabeça.

Depois do banho, eu me seco e vou para o armário. Escolho minha saia lápis cinza escura e minha camisa de seda preta de manga curta. Pego o casaco combinando e meus saltos também. Eu tenho que ir para o trabalho depois, de qualquer maneira, e hoje é um tipo de dia de terninho.

No momento em que estou pronta, eu ouço Seb no banheiro cantarolando enquanto escova os dentes. Quando Demetri saiu ontem à noite, eu fiquei muito grata que Sebastian compreendeu.

Desço as escadas e faço café e o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, mamãe." Seb diz quando pula para cima no banquinho.

"Ei, querido, você dormiu bem?"

Ele esfrega os olhos sonolentos. "Sim".

"Você acordou sozinho esta manhã, eu estou orgulhosa de você." Entrego a ele o seu suco de laranja e ele sorri para mim preguiçosamente.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurra e começa a engolir o suco.

"Ainda estamos em cereal e torradas para um rápido café da manhã?" Eu pergunto enquanto pego duas fatias de pão.

Ele acena, então eu as coloco na torradeira e entrego a ele o seu cereal. Eu sirvo o leite e ele bebe.

**~ O ~**

Depois que o ônibus de Sebastian vai embora, eu olho para o relógio e percebo que já são 08hs30min. Onde está Demetri?

Pego meu telefone e ligo para ele.

"Olá?" Sua voz é rouca, e eu percebo que ele ainda deve estar dormindo.

"Onde diabos você está, Dem?"

"Em casa? Isso é uma pegadinha?" Ele ri.

"Nós temos a reunião da equipe de Seb em meia hora." Eu rebato. Estou além de frustrada, neste momento eu poderia perfurar um buraco em uma árvore.

"Maldição, eu esqueci. Ok, eu vou encontrá-la na escola." Posso ouvir farfalhar e espero que seja ele correndo para ficar pronto.

"Tudo bem." Termino a ligação antes que ele possa continuar. Pego minhas coisas e entro no meu carro.

Enquanto estou dirigindo, meu telefone começa a tocar. Eu aperto o viva-voz. "Bella Swan." Eu digo, já que não posso olhar para ver quem está no identificador de chamadas.

"Bella, aqui é Edward".

Eu respiro. "Bom dia, Edward".

"Hmm, você ainda soa estressada. Eu estava com medo disso." Sua voz é tão calma. É como se ele não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

"Onde você está agora?" Minha voz é tensa e eu tento controlar meu temperamento. Não é culpa dele, eu digo a mim mesma.

"O que há de errado?" Ele soa dolorosamente preocupado.

"Eu não posso fazer isso agora, talvez mais tarde, ou amanhã. Estou indo para uma reunião na escola de Sebastian".

Há um silêncio por um momento. "Você está tendo dúvidas sobre o nosso encontro de amanhã, Bella? Você pode me dizer. Eu não ficarei chateado".

Oh Deus, isso não é o que eu queria que ele pensasse. "Não, nem um pouco, Edward, eu juro. Prometo que nós conversaremos mais tarde".

"Tudo bem, por favor, se você precisar de alguma coisa, ligue para mim?" Sua bondade quase me leva às lágrimas, e eu tenho que terminar a ligação antes de começar a chorar.

"Sim, eu prometo".

"Bom, tenha um bom dia, Bella, tchau".

Quando ele desliga, eu encontro minha visão turva, e logo as lágrimas que eu tentei tão forte segurar no começo caem.

Hoje será um dia difícil.

**~ O ~**

Estou sentada no escritório da escola esperando por Demetri. Olho para o meu relógio e vejo que ele só tem cinco minutos para chegar até aqui. Meu coração afunda, sabendo que ele provavelmente não conseguirá fazer isso.

"Bella." Eu viro minha cabeça para o som do meu nome sendo chamado e encontro Emmett em pé ao lado da porta.

"Ei, Emmett." Eu levanto e caminho em sua direção. Eu quero abraçá-lo, só porque eu estou em desesperada necessidade de algum tipo de conexão, mas eu seguro minha mão estendida, em vez disso, e nós as balançamos.

"Vamos para a sala de conferência, ok?" Ele sorri e eu sigo atrás dele.

Quando entro na sala, vejo a Diretora Carmen Sanchez na cabeceira da mesa. Ao seu lado está a Sra. Maggie, a responsável comportamental. Do outro lado do caminho está a psicóloga da escola.

"Bom dia, Senhorita Swan." A Diretora Sanchez me cumprimenta e eu retorno a saudação.

Depois de estarmos todos sentados, Emmett começa.

"Então, enquanto a folha de presença está passando ao redor, eu só quero resumir por que estamos todos aqui hoje." Todos nós acenamos coletivamente.

"A Srta. Swan tem preocupações sobre o bem-estar de Sebastian, e ela também sente que seu PEI foi violado." Ele olha para mim. "É isso mesmo?"

"Sim, resumidamente." Eu digo.

"Senhorita Swan, eu falei com Emmett e Maggie sobre o progresso de Sebastian. E devo dizer que estou muito satisfeita com ele. Se você der uma olhada no gráfico de progressão aqui..." A Diretora Sanchez empurra o papel na minha frente e, antes que ela possa continuar, eu interrompo.

"Eu não quero ver um gráfico sobre a progressão do meu filho. Eu estou bem ciente da sua situação acadêmica. Não é por isso que nós estamos aqui hoje".

Eu olho ao redor da sala para os rostos diante de mim. Emmett está cheio de preocupação e compreensão, Maggie e a psicóloga sorriem simpaticamente para mim, e a Diretora Sanchez parece assustada. Bom.

"O PEI do meu filho foi violado. Ele afirma em tinta preta que é para a Paraprofissional estar com ele em todos os momentos. Todos os momentos!" Eu atiro. "Então eu descubro que ele está sendo atormentado por um outro estudante, e que não há um Para ao redor para evitar que a situação intensifique." Eu estreito meus olhos e tento o meu melhor para não deixar minha raiva sair de mim e me fazer parecer uma louca.

"Eu entendo a sua preocupação, Srta. Swan, eu sei que você não quer uma repetição da última escola de Sebastian." Mais uma vez, eu interrompo a Diretora Sanchez.

"Não. Você não entende. Por favor, não me insulte fingindo que você compreende o que é ver seu filho ser intimidado na escola porque o conselho de educação se recusa a aceitar que o meu filho é autista." Eu sinto meu rosto esquentar, e eu me vejo incapaz de parar.

"Não fique aí sentada e me diga que você entende o que é entrar no quarto do seu filho e encontrá-lo coberto de marcas pretas e azuis do seu peito até os joelhos porque ninguém o estava observando quando dois meninos chutavam e o socavam no chão no refeitório." As lágrimas de raiva correm dos meus olhos, mas eu não faço nenhuma tentativa de enxugá-las, ou desacelerá-las.

"Você realmente conhece a sensação de ver o seu filho chorar em seus braços e dizer a você como ele se sente envergonhado porque ele é do jeito que ele é? Você sabe como eu me sinto que meu filho sentisse que tinha que esconder hematomas de mim para que ele não me visse chateada?"

Ninguém fala, seus rostos estão torcidos em angústia.

"Onde estavam todos os 'eu entendo' quando eu estava apresentando queixa contra crianças que eram três anos mais velhas do que o meu filho por baterem nele completamente? Onde estavam todos os 'eu sinto muito' quando nada foi feito sobre isso?" Eu bato minha mão na mesa com raiva.

"Diga-me, por favor, como é que você entende como é receber uma ligação da escola dizendo que seu filho precisa ser admitido no hospital porque ninguém sabe como lidar com ele?"

Neste ponto, Emmett tem a minha mão na sua e, com a outra mão, ele me dá um lenço.

"Você está certa, eu não sei o que você tem passado, e eu só posso simpatizar." A Diretora Sanchez sussurra e eu posso ver seus próprios olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Eu vim aqui por Sebastian, minha esperança é a de ajudá-lo a entender que ele não está sozinho. Vocês todos me prometeram, e a ele, que vocês fariam isso direito." Eu limpo meu rosto e olho em seus olhos. Cada um e todos eles.

"Não falhem com o meu filho." Minha voz racha e eu percebo que estou implorando.

Há um silêncio e a Diretora Sanchez acena para mim. Sua boca se abre e ela começa a dizer alguma coisa, mas nós somos interrompidos quando a porta se abre e Demetri entra.

"Sinto muito, senhor, esta é uma reunião privada, você terá que sair." Diz a diretora.

"Não, está tudo bem, este é o pai de Sebastian, Demetri Markos." Eu digo.

"Oh." Ela ofega. "É muito bom finalmente conhecê-lo." Ela estende sua mão e eles se cumprimentam.

Todo mundo leva um minuto para fazer as apresentações de novo, e, em seguida, Demetri vem e senta ao meu lado. Ele olha para mim e seu rosto tem um olhar perplexo. "Você estava chorando?" Ele sussurra para mim.

"Estas reuniões são sempre emocionais para mim, Dem".

"Então, Sr. Markos, nós estávamos acabando de ouvir as preocupações da Srta. Swan sobre determinadas situações. Você tem alguma coisa que gostaria de acrescentar antes de tentarmos descobrir o próximo curso de ação?" A Diretora Sanchez diz enquanto escreve algo em seu bloco.

"Eu infelizmente não estou por perto com muita frequência, mas eu confio em Bella implicitamente quando se trata do nosso filho. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia sequer começar a dizer o que é a coisa certa para o meu filho. Eu estou aqui para entender tudo melhor e apoiar as escolhas dela no assunto." Ele afirma com muita precisão.

Meus olhos estão arregalados e eu posso sentir minha boca ficar seca de segurá-la aberta em estado de choque.

"Que legal da sua parte, Sr. Markos." Maggie diz, enquanto um leve rubor se arrasta através das suas bochechas.

"Vamos simplesmente descobrir o melhor curso de ação aqui, por favor." Eu atiro um olhar para Maggie, que mostra o meu desagrado em sua paquera não tão sutil.

"Eu acho que pode não ser uma má idéia se dermos a Sebastian algumas aulas de inclusão nas áreas onde ele está se esforçando. Isso vai ajudá-lo a se tornar mais consciente socialmente e também vai ajudá-lo a cair em uma rotina refrescante e não aterrorizante." Emmett diz com grande confiança.

"Isso o manteria mais longe de Jane e, talvez, ajude a resolver a situação problemática deles." Maggie concorda com a decisão de Emmett.

"Isso soa como uma idéia interessante. Agora, e quanto ao assunto da Para?" Eu fecho minhas mãos na minha frente na mesa e mantenho uma expressão inflexível no meu rosto.

"Nós estamos tentando trabalhar nisso, Srta. Swan, é difícil com o nosso orçamento atual. Nós temos que acomodar todos os alunos que necessitam de um paraprofissional." A Diretora Sanchez começa em seu discurso sobre como isso simplesmente não é possível. Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes.

"Então, o que você está dizendo é que você está conscientemente violando a PEI de Sebastian e você não tem intenção de parar?" Eu rebato.

"Isso não pode estar certo." Demetri se endireita e sua postura defensiva faz a Diretora Sanchez encolher um pouco.

"Nós perdemos uma Para, por favor, entenda que eu estou fazendo tudo ao meu alcance para substituí-la." Seus olhos estão implorando, e a pessoa boa em mim quer dar-lhe uma chance. Mas a mãe em mim sabe que se eu der um centímetro, eles tomarão um quilômetro.

"Talvez se eu envolver o meu advogado, isso acenderia uma fogueira sob as pessoas apropriadas." Meu tom é ameaçador.

"Vou ligar para ele agora." Demetri pega seu telefone.

"Não, olhe, não vamos fazer nada precipitado." A Diretora Sanchez salta ansiosamente para esmagar a tensão.

"Então, ele não ficará sem sua Para de novo? Nunca mais?" O olhar ameaçador de Demetri faz até mesmo eu estremecer. Ele está encarando a Diretora Sanchez, e pelo olhar no rosto dela, ela sabe que sua resposta é a diferença entre a agonia legal e um final feliz.

"Annie pode ficar com Sebastian, nós descobriremos algo mais até conseguirmos melhor financiamento, Sr. Markos." A voz dela está tremendo, e naquele momento eu quero abraçar Dem por fazer o que ele faz melhor. Ser um filho da puta frio.

"Bom." Ele se anima e bate na mesa, brincando. "Então, nós assinamos algo para garantir que vocês não finjam que isso nunca aconteceu?"

Maggie desliza para ele um papel das anotações uma vez que está impresso. Nós dois o assinamos, e depois de todo mundo assinar, nós levamos a nossa cópia.

"Então, nós só precisamos da EPC para colocar isso no PEI dele e nós estaremos todos prontos." Eu digo.

"Bem, na verdade, nós estamos concordando em ficar com o PEI original, Srta. Swan. Então, se você preferir apenas esperar até o final de novembro e podermos tocar na base, então, isso é provavelmente o melhor." A Diretora Sanchez diz rapidamente. Eu não posso dizer que a culpo por querer nos tirar de lá.

"Eu acho que isso ficará bem." Eu me viro para Demetri. "Como isso soa para você?" Pergunto a ele, e seu rosto se ilumina com o sorriso mais radiante. Eu não o vi sorrir assim em um longo tempo.

"Soa bem, obrigado, Bella, por me perguntar".

Eu aceno. "Claro, você é o pai dele, Dem".

Emmett nos guia para fora e nós agradecemos a ele. Digo-lhe que o verei amanhã e Dem me olha com curiosidade.

"Ele cuidará de Seb amanhã à noite. Eles farão massa para o dia Nacional de massas." Eu descarto, mas Dem parece positivamente lívido. "O quê?"

"Eu podia cuidar do _meu_ filho, em vez disso, você sabe." Ele passa por mim em direção ao seu carro.

"Dem, espere." Eu corro até ele e agarro seu braço. Ele se vira rapidamente e está em meu rosto.

"Eu ainda existo para você, Bella?" Seus olhos estão cheios de um fogo intenso e isso me obriga a recuar.

"Sinto muito." Eu sussurro. "Eu fiz esses planos antes de saber que você estava voltando mais cedo".

Ele balança a cabeça. "Tanto faz, Bella. Então, onde é que você vai que você precisa do Sr. 'Eu não me pareço com um professor, eu pareço um fisiculturista'?"

"Não seja uma criança, Dem, eu irei em um encontro, se você quer saber." Eu passo por ele e viro na direção do meu próprio carro.

"Com aquele cara Edward?" Ele grita e eu olho em volta para ver se ele trouxe alguma atenção para nós.

"Sim, pare de gritar".

Ele dá três passos largos e está na minha frente novamente. "É isso que ligou ontem à noite, procurando por você?"

"Quando? No meu celular? Como..." Eu paro no meio da frase e de repente percebo o que ele está dizendo. E então eu me lembro de Edward dizendo que ligou.

"Ele ligou para a minha casa e você nunca me contou?" Estreito meus olhos e sei que a minha raiva é evidente pela reação que Demetri dá.

"Você estava ocupada, e eu esqueci, mas, sim, ele ligou." Sua presunção me deixa ainda mais furiosa.

"Escute, Dem, o que você fez lá dentro." Eu aponto para a escola. "Foi maravilhoso e exatamente o que Sebastian precisa de você. Mas isso." Eu gesticulo entre eu e ele. "Isso não está acontecendo, fique fora da minha vida pessoal, entendeu?"

Ele revira os olhos. "Não seja dramática, diga a ele que eu esqueci, não é grande coisa." Ele se vira nos calcanhares e segue de volta para o seu carro.

Eu resmungo frustrada com ele e entro no meu próprio carro.

**~ O ~**

Chego na Bergdorf um pouco antes do meio-dia e sou recebida muito bem por todos que vejo.

"Aí está você. Eu achei que você tivesse fugido." A voz de Rose interrompe meus passos e eu me viro para sorrir para ela.

"Ei, Rose, sinto muito por não aparecer um pouco, como você está?"

"Ótima, eu ouvi de um pássaro que Edward Cullen fez de você a sua compradora pessoal." Ela sorri alegremente.

"Sim, os rumores são verdadeiros, e agora você pode indicar isso como um fato." Eu ando em direção aos vestidos.

"Para quem você está comprando hoje?"

"Para mim mesma, na verdade. Eu tenho um encontro amanhã à noite." Eu sorrio feliz e é uma sensação maravilhosa.

"Um encontro? Bem, aleluia!" Ela grita de júbilo e eu não posso deixar de rir com ela.

"Obrigada, eu acho." Eu rio enquanto corro meus dedos através dos tecidos macios nas prateleiras.

"Então, quem é o sortudo?" Ela começa a puxar os vestidos para baixo e entregá-los para mim.

"Se eu te contar, você promete não gritar ou saltar para cima e para baixo?"

Ela acena lentamente, mas eu sei que ela está hesitante em prometer.

"Edward Cullen." Eu me concentro no conjunto Vera Wang na minha mão. Mas quando não ouço nada de Rose, eu olho para ela.

Ela está ficando quase roxa como se estivesse segurando a respiração tentando não explodir.

"Oh, bem, vá em frente, Rose, faça isso rápido, no entanto".

"Oh meu Deus, Edward Cullen, sua mocinha sortuda. Eu sabia que ele gostava de você, eu sabia disso. Que emocionante." Ela pula e grita.

Nossa coisa de meninas é interrompida quando meu telefone toca. "Espere um minuto, Rose".

Ela acena, mas continua a rir enquanto se move para a seção de sapatos, começando a empilhar uns cinco pares em um carrinho.

Olho para o identificador de chamadas e vejo que é Edward. Eu sorrio e respondo. "Olá".

"Você sabia que os vaga-lumes emitem luz principalmente para atrair parceiros?" Edward diz e eu rio.

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, e em algumas espécies de vaga-lume, apenas um sexo acende. Na maioria, no entanto, ambos os sexos brilham. Frequentemente os machos voarão, enquanto as fêmeas esperarão em árvores, arbustos e gramíneas para localizar um macho atraente. Se ela encontrar um, ela vai sinalizar com uma piscada de luz própria".

Eu posso sentir meu rosto esquentar. "Você esteve falando com o seu pai?"

"Não, isso é tudo meu, baby." Ele diz divertidamente. "Você acenderia seu bumbum para mim, Bella?"

Eu começo a rir, e Rose se vira e levanta uma sobrancelha para mim. Eu a descarto com um aceno.

"Esse som é o melhor som do mundo." Sua voz é baixa agora e de repente todo o meu corpo fica quente. "Você está se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim".

"Eu estava preocupado com você e estava tentando dizer a mim mesmo para não voar em torno dos seus arbustos e árvores assediando você na esperança de que você iluminasse seu bumbum para mim".

Isso começa outra rodada de risadas e neste momento Rose apenas revira os olhos e se afasta.

"Sinto muito por fazê-lo se preocupar." Eu digo depois da minha risadinha acabar.

"Você me dirá o que a tem toda incomodada?" Sua sinceridade faz um nó se formar na minha garganta e eu acho difícil falar.

"Amanhã à noite, nós conversaremos, eu prometo".

"Justo o suficiente." Eu o ouço respirar e fecho meus olhos e me concentro no som da sua respiração. Estranhamente, isso me acalma e eu posso sentir o peso do dia desaparecendo. Apenas dois minutos no telefone com ele e as emoções feias que eu tentei desesperadamente afastar esta manhã se foram.

"Vejo você amanhã à noite, Edward".

"Eu a buscarei às 17hs, há algo que eu quero mostrar para você. Assim está bom?"

Eu sorrio e sinto a emoção borbulhar dentro de mim.

"Soa perfeito".

"Bem, tenha um bom dia. Até amanhã, meu doce vaga-lume".

Eu rio mais uma vez. "Até lá".

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Este foi um capítulo muito difícil de escrever. Meu lindo filho teve um tempo difícil com a escola. Como uma mãe, eu nunca paro de lutar por ele. Deus abençoe todos os pais e advogados lá fora por serem a voz para os incapazes de falar._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Fico morrendo de pena da Bella cada vez que uma situação como essa acontece, mas tenho certeza que Edward vai compensar para ela..._

_Até o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. É serendipity

**Capítulo 11 – É serendipity*******

_*__Serendipity__: capacidade de fazer descobertas importantes por acaso._

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu tenho um pouco de ânimo no meu passo esta manhã porque é sábado e eu tenho Bella toda só para mim.

Quando meu telefone toca, eu praticamente pulo para atendê-lo.

"Bem, bom dia, Edward, você parece bem descansado." A voz do meu pai parece surpresa.

"Eu estou, hoje é um grande dia".

"Claro, é o seu grande encontro com Bella, certo?"

"Sim, e eu estou muito animado." Pego uma caneca do armário e começo a fazer meu café.

"Você está nervoso? Eu estaria." Sua voz é um sussurro.

"Bella não me deixa nervoso, pai, ela me relaxa. Sabe?"

"Sua mãe me aterrorizava quando eu fui no meu primeiro encontro com ela".

Eu ri. "Essa foi a noite em que ela pegou você e você a chamou de louca?"

"Não, eu... isso foi outra vez." Ele soa confuso, mas há um toque de diversão em sua voz.

"Onde é que você levou a mãe em seu primeiro encontro?" Pergunto curiosamente e sento no meu sofá com o meu café e espero que ele me diga.

"Um jogo de baseball".

"Sério?" Eu estou chocado. "É um lugar público, sem falar do barulho".

"Eu sei." Eu o ouço deixou escapar um suspiro. "Meu pai me disse para levá-la lá porque ela era uma grande fã do Yankees, e era o que as pessoas normais faziam".

Eu balanço minha cabeça. Meu avô era o homem mais intolerante que eu já conheci. Eu entendia que na época dele, diferente era considerado inaceitável. Ele se recusava a acreditar que Carlisle era outra coisa senão um gênio, com uma estranheza nele e preguiça.

"Como foi isso?" Eu pergunto.

"Terrivelmente." Ele ri. "Toda vez que a multidão pulava, eu derramava alguma coisa. Finalmente eu disse a ela que estava indo ao banheiro, e eu simplesmente fiquei na cabine até o final do jogo".

"Ela nem sequer procurou você?" Toda esta situação soa exatamente como algo que meu pai faria.

"Tenho certeza que ela tentou, mas eu estava no banheiro dos homens, Edward. Como ela viria me pegar?"

Ele tem um ponto. "De qualquer forma, o que aconteceu depois?"

"Bem, depois que o jogo terminou, eu saí e voltei para ela." Ele não deu mais detalhes, então eu forcei mais.

"E então?"

"E então o quê? Nós fomos embora e eu a levei para casa".

"Ela nunca perguntou onde você estava?" Eu ri.

"Claro que ela perguntou, eu disse a ela que era muito barulho para mim. Ela foi muito compreensiva, mas, novamente, sua mãe sempre foi paciente comigo." O carinho na voz do meu pai quando ele fala sobre a minha mãe é palpável.

"É verdade, então você estava mais nervoso sobre o lugar real do encontro, não com a mamãe?"

"Sua mãe me assustava porque ela era a mulher mais bonita que eu já tinha visto. Quando consegui conhecê-la melhor, eu fiquei com ainda mais medo porque achei que se ela soubesse que eu era diferente, ela não quereria mais nada a ver comigo." Ele falou em voz baixa. Tenho certeza que lembrar é doloroso para ele.

"Porque o vovô fazia você pensar dessa forma?"

"Sim, ele sempre me disse para agir normalmente e não de forma estranha. Ele me disse que para fazer alguém me amar, eu tinha que ser mais como ele." Ele limpa sua garganta. "Eu já lhe disse isso, e você sabe que tipo de homem ele era, Edward. Eu quase não vejo por que requentar isso é importante." Ele fica com raiva, e eu imediatamente mudo de assunto.

"Eu falei com Clancy sobre os vaga-lumes." Esperemos que isto o acalme.

"Oh? Maravilhoso, tenho certeza que Bella vai amar, Edward. É uma ideia muito romântica e bem pensada." Seu tom é mais relaxado agora.

"Espero que sim." Eu ando até a pia e lavo minha caneca.

"Não se preocupe, filho. Eu não ligarei para você esta noite, tenha um grande momento".

Meus olhos se arregalam de surpresa, eu sei como é difícil para ele se desviar de uma rotina auto-centrada. "Pai, você tem certeza?"

"Sim, não se preocupe comigo. Imaginei quando você me contou sobre o encontro, que eu faria isso".

Eu rio. "É claro que você imaginou. Eu te amo, pai, falarei com você amanhã de manhã".

"Muito bom, filho, até lá então. Tenha um bom dia, eu te amo." E ele desliga.

**~ O ~**

Às 16hs eu estou vestido e pronto para ir. Estou usando jeans preto simples e uma camisa branca de botões. Sem gravata ou paletó. Eu quero que Bella relaxe, e eu sei que se ela me vir vestido de forma casual, ela se sentirá melhor.

Felix chega na hora e nós seguimos para encontrar meu amigo Clancy para pegar os vaga-lumes.

"Ei, olá, Edward." Clancy caminha em minha direção com uma caixa de tamanho médio.

"Oi, Clancy, então, são eles?"

"É isso aí, são eles".

Felix abre o porta-malas e gentilmente coloca a caixa dentro.

"Obrigado mais uma vez." Eu aperto a mão de Clancy e volto para o carro.

"Então, Felix, meu carro está no parque?"

Ele sorri. "Sim, Sr. Cullen. Devo dizer, será estranho saber que você está dirigindo ao redor da cidade".

Eu rio. "Estranho ou terrível?"

"Os dois." Nós dois rimos.

**~ O ~**

Às 16hs55min, Felix estaciona na calçada em frente à casa de Bella. Eu respiro fundo, saio do carro com os girassóis que comprei para ela e caminho até a porta. Bato na porta e espero.

Um minuto depois ela abre, e a corrida da essência inebriante de Bella inunda meu nariz. Eu sorrio instintivamente e sou cumprimentado com um sorriso brilhante e radiante em troca.

"Edward, oi." Ela diz, sem fôlego.

Entrego-lhe as flores e seu sorriso radiante amplia infinitamente. "Oh, elas são lindas." Ela as leva ao seu nariz e inala.

"Você é linda, elas são medíocres em comparação." Eu sorrio.

"Doce, brega, mas doce".

Eu dou de ombros e entro quando ela oferece.

"Emmett estará aqui em um minuto, eu tenho certeza, e então nós podemos ir." Ela diz enquanto enche um vaso com água.

"Edward, você está aqui." Sebastian vem correndo para a cozinha com uma camiseta 'eu amo macarrão'.

"Ei, amigo, ótima camiseta".

Ele olha para baixo e sorri. "Mamãe comprou para mim, já que é o dia nacional de massas. O Sr. Emmett e eu faremos três tipos de massas esta noite." Ele está saltando com energia.

"Isso é tão legal." Ele olha para mim por um momento, e eu noto que ele para de saltar. Seus olhos se concentram em seus pés.

"Uhm, Edward?" Ele pergunta baixinho.

"Sim, Seb, o que é?"

Ele olha para Bella e depois de volta para mim.

"Eu... bem... estaria tudo bem se eu abraçar você?" Ele não consegue olhar para mim e eu acho isso estranho, já que ele não teve problemas fazendo isso antes.

"Claro, Seb, mas você não tem que me perguntar." Eu me ajoelho na mesma altura que ele e abro meus braços.

Ele corre para mim e envolve seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Obrigado, Edward".

Seu aperto é firme, então eu o abraço e o puxo para mais perto de mim, dando-lhe a proximidade que ele está claramente ansiando. "A qualquer hora, amigo".

Ele vira a cabeça ligeiramente e sussurra em meu ouvido cinco palavras que eu nunca teria esperado ouvir. "Eu acho que amo você".

Eu suavemente ofego e o empurro levemente para olhar em seus olhos. "Você acha?"

Ele balança a cabeça. "Eu acho que sim".

Eu olho para Bella, que está corando ferozmente enquanto nos observa.

"Bem, eu sei que eu amo você, Sebastian." Eu digo e sou recompensado com o sorriso mais brilhante dele.

"Como você sabe?"

Eu penso por um momento, perguntando-me como eu posso explicar para ele como é fácil amá-lo e como é isso.

"Bem, eu amo passar o tempo com você, e eu sinto sua falta quando você vai embora. Eu percebo que não há muito que eu não faria por você, e você torna tão incrivelmente fácil amar você, Sebastian. Eu invejo a pureza e honestidade do seu coração." Eu ouço uma fungada e olho para cima para ver Bella limpando sua bochecha. Ela descarta isso como se não fosse nada.

"Uau, Edward." Sebastian diz com um rosto chocado.

Eu rio e despenteio o cabelo dele. A campainha toca e Bella caminha para atendê-la. Sebastian pula no banco e olha para mim com os olhos pensativos.

"Eu decidi." Ele diz.

"Sobre o quê?" Eu pergunto, curioso.

"Eu amo você." Ele balança a cabeça para a sua própria resposta, e eu rio.

"Então eu sou um cara de sorte." Ele sorri para a minha resposta, e então ele se alarga quando ele olha ao meu lado.

Eu me viro e vejo um grande homem na porta. Estou certo que ele poderia me rasgar em pedaços com o dedo mindinho. Quando meus olhos pousam em seu rosto, eu fico imediatamente relaxado ao encontrar um sorriso de covinhas e olhos quentes.

"Ei, você aí, Seb, você está pronto para começar a cozinhar?" Ele diz enquanto caminha em direção a nós.

"Sim, eu estava esperando por você." Sebastian parece tão feliz.

O grande homem olha para mim, e Bella toma esse momento para nos apresentar. "Edward, este é Emmett, professor de Seb e amigo. Emmett, este é Edward, meu..." Ela para e eu noto um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

"Amigo, chefe, encontro?" Ela pergunta.

"Todos os itens acima, mas eu não sou realmente o seu chefe, eu só uso o que você me diz para usar." Eu digo e seu rosto relaxa.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, cara. Seb e Bella me falam muito sobre você." Emmett diz quando estende a mão. Nós nos cumprimentamos e eu olho para o relógio.

"Bella, nós temos que ir. Para o que eu tenho planejado, o tempo é tudo".

"Intrigante." Ela diz e pega seu casaco, beija Seb na testa e nós nos apressamos em sair.

Chegamos ao Central Park exatamente na hora prevista. Ela olha para mim confusa.

"Vamos lá, nós vamos nos atrasar, Bella".

"Atrasar?" Ela ri. "É o parque, não há tempo definido aqui".

Eu reviro meus olhos. "Não seja uma destruidora, eu tenho uma mesa, vamos".

Ela ri e sai do carro.

Eu ando até o porta-malas, onde Felix está segurando a caixa.

"O que é isso?" Bella tem um sorriso divertido.

"Paciência." Pego a caixa e gesticulo para ela me seguir. Eu a coloco em uma mesa de piquenique.

Eu espero até que Felix vá embora.

"Onde ele está indo?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu tenho o meu carro aqui, nós não precisamos mais dele." Eu me viro em direção a ela e seguro minhas mãos como garras, rosnando de brincadeira.

"Somos só eu e você, menina." Eu rosno e ela ri.

"Oh, não, o que eu farei?" Ela diz, com falso medo.

Quando estou diretamente em frente a ela, eu sorrio para ela e estendo minha mão. "Vamos lá, há algo que eu quero te mostrar".

Nós andamos de mãos dadas de volta para a mesa e eu abro a caixa. Eu a vejo tentando espreitar, mas eu a seguro longe o suficiente para que ela não possa ver.

"Como está o seu bumbum, Bella?"

Ela ofega, mas depois começa a rir. "Tudo bem?"

"Não acendendo para mim ainda, hein?" Eu atiro-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

Ela franze os lábios. "Ainda não".

Eu aceno e pego um grande frasco coberto da caixa. O sol ainda está fluindo através das árvores, então eu sei que ainda tenho alguns minutos.

"Vamos até aquela árvore." Eu aponto e retiro um frasco menor da caixa e a sigo.

"O que está acontecendo, Edward? O que há nesses frascos?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Apenas espere".

Ela cruza os braços sobre o peito e bufa. Eu rio da sua impaciência.

"Deixe-me fazer-lhe algumas perguntas primeiro".

"Tudo bem." Ela revira os olhos e eu rio novamente.

"Você sabe do que vaga-lumes fêmeas são chamadas?"

Ela balança a cabeça.

"Pirilampos." Eu levanto o tecido preto do pequeno frasco, expondo um bando de minúsculos pirilampos.

Seus olhos se arregalam. "Oh, uau, Edward".

Eu abro o frasco e as coloco na árvore.

"As fêmeas não voam, elas relaxam na árvore e acendem seus bumbuns".

Ela ri para mim. "Para os seus companheiros, certo?" Ela pergunta.

Eu sorrio. "Bem, você estava prestando atenção." Eu levanto o segundo tecido preto do frasco grande e ela suspira quando vê bem mais de 20 vaga-lumes flutuando no interior do recipiente.

"O que você está fazendo, Edward?"

Eu vejo o sol finalmente mergulhar atrás dos arranha-céus e abro a tampa.

"Às vezes o amor é mais fácil de ver do que falar. Vaga-lumes usam seus corpos para se mostrar aos pirilampos. Se ela gostar do cara, ela responderá com um padrão de luz." Os vaga-lumes seguem para as árvores e Bella e eu assistimos ao magnífico espetáculo que a natureza proporciona.

"Eles são meio como as pessoas." Ela diz.

"Como assim?"

"Bem, eles estão se colocando lá fora, esperando para ser aceitos. Às vezes, eles são descartados, e outras vezes eles são aceitos." Eu posso ver as luzes dos vaga-lumes refletindo seus olhos intoxicantes.

"Isso é muito perspicaz, Bella".

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Isso é tão bonito, Edward." Seus olhos movem e, quando ela olha para mim, eu sinto o ar deixar meus pulmões. Sua beleza me deixa sem fôlego.

"Você merece ver as coisas bonitas neste mundo, Bella." Ela levanta a mão e a coloca na minha bochecha. Eu me inclino em seu toque e me delicio com a sensação da sua pele macia na minha.

"Obrigada." Ela levanta ligeiramente nas pontas dos pés e escova seus lábios contra os meus. Eu seguro sua cabeça em minhas mãos e aprofundo o beijo.

Ficar perdido em Bella é a melhor sensação do mundo.

Eu sinto a proteção da escuridão à nossa volta e os vaga-lumes se refugiam nas árvores e arbustos ao nosso redor.

Nós nos separamos e seus olhos se abrem. O rubor mais delicioso pinta suas bochechas e seu sorriso brilha no crepúsculo.

"Com fome?" Eu sussurro.

"Sim." Eu a beijo rapidamente mais uma vez e pego sua mão para caminhar em direção ao carro.

"Uma Mercedes, hein?" Ela diz enquanto eu a ajudo a entrar.

"É segura e prática." Fecho a porta e caminho para o lado do motorista.

Ligo o carro e dirijo para o leste.

"Então, onde vamos comer?"

Deslizo minha mão em direção a ela e ela a pega imediatamente.

"Serendipity." Eu digo enquanto levemente beijo as pontas dos seus dedos.

"Ótimo sorvete." Ela ri.

"Faz sentido levá-la lá, visto que foi acidental como nos conhecemos".

Seus olhos arregalam. "Você realmente pensou muito nesta noite".

Eu aceno. "Absolutamente".

**~ O ~**

Estamos sentados em uma pequena mesa perto da janela. Bella tem um sorriso contagiante no rosto e seus olhos estão lançando por todo o lugar.

"Eu achei que você tivesse dito que já esteve aqui antes?"

Ela balança a cabeça. "Não, muito lotado para Seb, meu pai sempre pega sorvete daqui para mim quando está na cidade".

Eu aceno e tomo minha água. A garçonete vem e pega o nosso pedido. Bella pede um peito de frango refogado coberto com pepinos apimentados, tomates, manjericão e azeitonas pretas que tinha o nome fantasia de Um Jardim de Allah, e eu peço por um simples fettuccine de frutos do mar.

"Então, Bella, o que a tem tão estressada ultimamente?"

Ela respira fundo. Seus dedos brincam com o garfo, invertendo-o repetidamente.

"O pai de Sebastian, uma reunião na escola que eu tive ontem e me manter com tudo." Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu estou sobrecarregada".

"O pai de Seb está lhe dando um tempo difícil?" Eu não quero fazer as perguntas que eu temo. Só espero que ele não esteja tentando voltar com ela.

"Ele é um pai conveniente para Seb. Quando ele está aqui, ele está realmente aqui. Seb o adora, e ele ama seu filho." Ela nervosamente gira um pedaço do seu cabelo.

"Isso é bom, não é?"

"É... é só que." Ela solta um suspiro de frustração. "Ele partirá de novo, e eu sei quais serão as consequências. Seb chora, ele se rebela e, em seguida, ele se torna apático. Isso me quebra um pouco mais a cada vez".

Eu odeio vê-la tão chateada. Eu gostaria de poder levar tudo embora. "Bella, você é uma mulher incrível e seu filho te ama. Eu acho que é ótimo que Sebastian e seu pai tenham uma relação maravilhosa. Com isso dito, se houver qualquer maneira que eu possa suavizar o golpe para Seb quando chegar a hora, por favor, deixe-me fazer isso?"

Nossa comida chega antes de Bella ter a chance de me responder. Nós não falamos novamente de imediato, nós apenas comemos e olhamos um para o outro durante toda a nossa refeição.

Somente quando estamos no meio é que ela finalmente fala. "Eu posso confiar em você, Edward?"

Eu olho para ela e posso ver o medo que se acumula em seus olhos.

"Sempre".

Ela acena e dá outra mordida. "Eu não estou preocupada com o meu coração, ele está acostumado a uma surra, mas eu não posso trazer essa dor para Seb".

A atitude espontânea que ela tem em relação ao seu próprio bem estar me surpreende. "Bella, seu coração é tão importante para mim como o de Sebastian, e quer você perceba isso ou não, eles estão ligados. Se eu machucar você, eu o machuco, e vice-versa. Isso é algo que eu não posso fazer".

Um leve rubor domina seu rosto e um pequeno sorriso aparece. "Você realmente é um grande cara, Edward".

"E você, Bella, é uma mulher incrível." Eu não posso desviar o olhar dela. Eu preciso ver o seu rosto, eu preciso vê-la entender como eu a vejo, na esperança de que ela possa ver o seu valor.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurra e seus olhos caem para a sua refeição.

Depois que comemos, nós dois pedimos um chocolate quente congelado e mantemos o resto da nossa conversa leve.

Quando saímos do restaurante, Bella pára e me puxa de volta.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto, olhando para ela com preocupação.

"Eu confio em você, Edward, eu confio em você com os nossos corações".

Eu fico olhando para ela enquanto suas palavras penetram todo o meu ser e, sem pensar, eu a pego em um abraço completo.

"Obrigado." Eu digo em seu cabelo.

Nós dois estamos rindo muito no momento em que nos separamos.

"Correndo o risco de soar brega, você será minha namorada, Bella?" Seu sorriso desaparece e ela morde seu lábio inferior.

"Eu adoraria isso." Ela diz finalmente, e eu sou mais uma vez tomado pela emoção. Eu a puxo para mim novamente e a beijo ali mesmo na calçada, em frente de toda Nova York.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Suspira com tanta fofura nesse capítulo... o que acharam?_

_Até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
